


Teardrops

by Jak_Dax



Series: Lágrima: Dragon Ball FighterZ X Reader Story [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Based on Dragon Ball Fighterz, DBZ is a different dimension to ours, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Reader, Fights, Fist Fights, Flying, Possession, Reader is from our Earth, Reader is human, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Spelling Frieza as Freeza, Super Saiyan, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, idk it just seems more right to spell it like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 67,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_Dax/pseuds/Jak_Dax
Summary: You're just an ordinary young woman from our earth. At one point, you could say you were a Dragon Ball Z fan, but that was your childhood and you left that far behind you. You did remember having a young crush on Future Trunks though, who wouldn't?But what happens when you're suddenly in the Dragon Ball universe? What if you're suddenly the key to stopping the next big disaster? What if the only way you can do it is by sharing the body of an evil tyrant?Just why did you have to have your soul trapped in him?(Story is from Dragon Ball Fighterz. A lot of the encounters are the same, but the protagonist has a voice and has even more interactions with the other characters. Especially Freeza.)





	1. The Vicious God

Your head pounded and your vision swam. One moment you were making some dinner, the next you were struggling to awaken your mind. But to make matters stranger, your subconscious decided to dive into the recesses of your memory. There they found long forgotten memories of your childhood. A familiar show rose to memory after many years of being faded; Dragon Ball Z.

You remembered while you were young, you ran home after school to go watch the show on your worn-out VHS tapes. You remembered arguing with your guy friends about who was better, Goku or Vegeta. You remembered discussing what other fictional characters could beat Goku. You remembered waiting weeks for the English release of episodes and how long one attack would take to get over with. You remembered jumping around your living room in awe when Goku went super for the first time.

You remembered how badly you wanted to be a super saiyan and how sometimes while you were alone, you would try to build up your ki like he did. You remembered doing your own training with clothing you felt was weighted enough. You remembered lying in bed and wondering what wish you’d make with the Dragon Balls. You remembered trying the fusion dance with one of your friends.

You remembered watching the third season of Z and how you gained a secret, young crush on Future Trunks. He was just so cool and had such a pure heart. The way he came in and sliced Freeza into bits just blew you away. He just seemed like the perfect fit of a hero for you.

But your parents weren’t so supportive of your interest in the show. You remembered begging to dress up like Android 18 one year for Halloween, but your parents turned you down and suggested you dressed up like a character from a more feminine show.

Was it your fault you were so in love with a Shonen?

Their dislike for the show became more evident with time and slowly, you packed away your Dragon Ball gear and memorabilia. One day, you had shut out your love for it and moved on with life. It helped and eventually you didn’t think about it everyday. Your parents were happy and you were happy. That’s what mattered.

It’s been twenty years since you’ve moved on. You were working on your Master’s degree and life had been going great for you. You found a major you were interested in, you were doing well in your studies, and you had a great group of friends. Your love life wasn’t too active, but you were young and it was one of the last things on your mind.

You arrived home to your apartment late this certain night, having gotten caught up in a chat with your friend. You tossed your backpack on the couch and stepped into your small kitchen, deciding to fix yourself up some small dinner. You were making yourself a quick hotdog, grabbing some Doritos from your pantry when your apartment dropped ten degrees. You thought you were going crazy as goosebumps ran up your arms, but when you exhaled your breathe came out in a fog. What was going on?

Your microwave beeped, but you ignored it as you glanced down your darkened hallway. Your thermometer was down that way, maybe you should check it. For a split moment, you thought you saw two beads of red light glaring at you. You shivered and grabbed your broom from the pantry. Something to swing if someone was really down there.

You tried the light-switch to the hall, but nothing happened. You cursed, remembering that your hallway light had burned out weeks ago and you hadn’t replaced it, yet. You tiptoed down the hallway, gripping the broom in your hands. Suddenly the light in the kitchen went out and you were trapped in pitch black darkness. You heard what sounded like female laughter echo around you.

“I suppose if a monkey boy needs a host, a weak one will do.” A woman was speaking, but you didn’t recognize the voice.

“Who said that?! Where are you?” You called, but it seemed they ignored your questions.

“Huh, you’ve forgotten all about them, haven’t you? I guess this will be quite the throwback for you then.” And that’s when you felt your body hit the floor. You weren’t in pain, but your arms and body felt like lead. Your memories from the past were shoved into your conscious as you fought to wake up. You did feel a cool metal surface below you, but nothing beyond that. You were about to give up and drift off into the darkness, but a voice rose up.

A voice you did recognize.

“Can you hear me? Wake up.” The voice was monotoned, but it was familiar and as you slid open your eyes they widened in shock. Icy blue eyes stared at you as you recognized the auburn hair and the strange green suit. Android 16. Your memories of Dragon Ball Z strengthened and you pushed yourself to sit-up. He seemed to smile a little at that. “Good, you’re awake. Do you feel alright?”

“My head’s spinning, but-“ You choked as the foreign voice left your lips. That voice coming from your mouth was not your own. You looked to 16 in fear, but he stood to his feet and raised his hand in a calming gesture.

“It seems the sync worked better than we thought it would. This will sound strange to you, but you’re not in your own body. We were trying to get you to host in Goku’s body, but some calculations were off.” Android 16 explained.

“Then who’s body-?!” Your voice definitely belonged to a male, despite being slightly higher. The voice was chilling and smooth, but it wasn’t one you recognized. You hesitantly brought a hand to your face, but froze at what you saw. A pale white hand, with nails a dark black. Your legs were the same pale white with three-toed feet with matching nails, and purple scale-like plates over the shins.

Your blood ran cold as a familiar person came to mind, you pushed yourself off the metal table and stumbled over to the fogged up window of the room. You slowed as your reflection appeared. Glowing red eyes pierced back at you and you collapsed against the window, but you caught yourself with your hand.

“You seem to have figured it out. You have inhabited Freeza’s body.” Android 16 stepped over to stand beside your now much smaller form.

“This can’t be possible!” You exclaimed, looking to Android 16 in horror. “I can’t be Freeza! And I definitely cannot be in his body! He-he doesn’t even sound like this! He sounds like a girl from what I last remember!”

“The records you had received in your world are inaccurate. The voice you possess now is his own.” Android 16 stared at you hard and all you could do was trust his word. Freeza had a male’s voice, like he should, just something you weren’t used to.

“Oh gosh… There has to be a way to return to my body, right?!” You turned to fully face 16 and cringed lightly as you felt the long lizard tail behind you sway at the movement.

“There is.” Android 16 nodded and you sighed in relief. “You will-“

“Oh hello…” You froze as the same voice that came out of your mouth arose in your mind. It wasn’t you talking to yourself, you knew that. “Can you hear me?”

You looked around the room in worry, as 16 halted his talking and watched you. The voice echoed around in your head as it continued.

“If you can hear me, answer me!” The voice ordered.

“It would seem that Freeza’s soul has awakened inside of you.” Android 16 caught your attention as you looked to him. “He can hear my voice, but only you can hear his.”

“Can he hear me, too?” You asked.

“Talking bad about me, are we?” The voice, which must have been Freeza, piped up, again. That answered your question. You jumped and looked at yourself, or you supposed, you were looking at Freeza. You closed your eyes and focused on the voice in your head. You could almost feel another presence that seemed to be standing in front of you.

“Freeza, is that really you?” You asked, a bit hesitant.

“Of course it is, who else would be speaking to you?” The voice scoffed in your head. “I do appreciate the fear I hear in your voice, but considering it’s MY voice, I can’t help but be slightly peeved.”

“Hey, I didn’t choose to be stuck in your body.” You growled slightly back. Despite being rusty on Dragon Ball, you remembered all the horrible things Freeza had done. He killed entire races and planets, put the ones alive into enslavement, and was completely cruel with the ones he killed personally. He was so evil, he was the reason Goku went super. Under different circumstances, you would’ve been frightened of the tyrant, but you were in his body.

What could he do to hurt you?

“You should be honored to be in my body. It’s a luxury not everyone receives.” The voice snidely remarked. “Now, if you won’t be so cowardly, talk with me face-to-face.”

“How?” Before you could be given an answer, you felt like your soul was cut like a thread from Freeza’s body and disappeared into the shadows on the ground. Without a physical body, you felt like your were always in free-fall. Completely weightless. As if to ruin the moment, you felt something pull you downwards and you dropped into a kneeling position in some shallow water. You looked around you to find yourself in a black void, the surface of it covered in an inch of water.

“Better, isn’t it? Now we’re on even ground.” You swiveled around on your feet to face Freeza. You were definitely a foot taller than him. But glancing at your hands and legs, your form here looked like billowing mist barely making the shape of a human. Freeza seemed unamused with your silence. “I have some questions for you, human. And don’t hide it, I can sense that’s what you are.”

“Don’t know what I could say to impress you.” You huffed slightly, but was surprised to find that your voice was distorted. It sounded like the wind, nothing was distinct about it. Freeza narrowed his eyes and you could tell that he was just as confused at this revelation as you were.

“Firstly, what’s happening right now?” Freeza glanced about the void, before closing his eyes. “It’s certainly better than hell. No contest there.”

“Huh, you were in hell, weren’t you?” It surprised you to think that if what was happening right now was real, that the man standing before you had spent decades in hell. That weirdly made you sympathetic, but you reminded yourself of who he was and moved on.

“Silence, scum! You know nothing of hell!” Freeza snapped, causing you to step back in alarm. He clawed his hands as he brought them up to his face, his form shaking slightly. “Every day down there I was forced to watch sickly sweet parades filled with happiness and rainbows. It was torture!”

“That… that’s hell for you?” You almost wanted to laugh, but seeing as Freeza looked like he was about the blow up, you decided it wasn’t a good idea.

“I almost lost my mind down there and it continues to fuel my rage! So much so that erasing you sounds reasonable at the moment!” Freeza sent you a harsh glare as he lowered his arms. “Tell me all you know and I will consider sparing you.”

“What info do I have that could possibly help you?” You spread your arms in exaggeration. “I probably know less about this than you do!”

“I don’t think I asked for answers. Obey my commands or I will make this void the same hell for you as it was for me.” Freeza threatened with a hiss. You didn’t respond to that, not having an answer for the frost demon. Freeza growled in frustration and launched himself forward at you. Bracing for impact, you weren’t too surprised when Freeza tumbled through your mist form. Freeza got back to his feet and looked back at you. “What?!”

“Freeza.” Android 16’s voice filled the void and the both of you glanced around for a sign of the man. “I’m not sure you heard everything, but there’s no time fo explanations. All I can tell you is that this soul has linked with your body, you will not be able to use your power or defeat enemies.”

“What a joke!” Freeza cackled, smiling with mirth. “Start being serious or I’ll erase this “soul” here and now.”

“Can we not do that? I prefer not being erased!” You called out, hoping 16 had heard you. You didn’t feel safe being alone in this void with Freeza. Only to boost your paranoia, Freeza lifted his finger and began to charge a ki blast. It grew in size along with the frost demon’s smirk.

“No one can take over ME! I’m lord Freeza! Times up! Say goodbye!” Freeza launched the ball of energy at you. You lifted a hand, in hopes that maybe you could defend yourself. As soon as the ki energy hit your palm, it dispersed in a poof of smoke. Freeza stood in shock, looking at you, as you looked back with as much shock. “No… Impossible… It can’t be…”

“Freeza, I don’t want to be here just as much as you do.” You lowered your hand and decided to go for more of a verbal persuasion. You couldn’t force Freeza to like you, nor did you want to become friends with the demon, but if you were stuck in his body you wanted some sort of compromise. “Look, 16 knows how to get me back to my own body, in my own world. You’ll just have to deal with me until then.”

“No, I will not stand for this!” Freeza quickly shut down you offer, but you wouldn’t allow it.

“We don’t have much say, Freeza! This is just temporary, the faster we work together to get this over with, the faster we can get separated.” You pointed out. Freeza folded his arms without a response. After a few moments, he huffed.

“I will not enjoy the experience.”

“I won’t either.”

“Good.” Freeza unfolded his arms and looked to you. “Do anything wrongly with my body, human, and I will hunt you down. That I swear.”

“You can hold me to that.” You agreed. Suddenly, it felt like you were being lifted up as Freeza disappeared into the watery surface of the void. You felt a thread bind your soul back into arms and legs, before you opened your eyes. You stared back at Freeza’s reflection, finding you had returned to his body.

“You’re back, soul within Freeza. Now, to answer your earlier concern. To return to your body, you will need to face as many battles as possible.” Android 16 answered, as you looked back to him.

“Fight? You don’t know the first thing about fighting!!” You heard Freeza whine in your head.

“He has a point, I’m not a fighter. Not like you guys.” You affirmed Freeza’s complaint.

“Ugh, a human using my body. It makes my skin crawl.”

“Enough, we need to get over that.” You hissed that under your breath.

“No, I don’t think so.” You froze at that, a chill going down your spine at Freeza’s change of tone.

“What are you-?”

“You see, I wanted you to return to my body. I wanted to see how it worked and now…” Freeza trailed off as you felt something wrap around your throat and tighten. Something was choking you out and instead of feeling a cut from the bindings of the physical body, you felt yourself ripped away. It felt as if a burning blade was stabbed into your side as you were dragged out of the body. Your vision darkened and you felt yourself collapse onto the surface of the water covering the void. You looked around, but found yourself entirely alone.

“Freeza!”

“Silence, human! No more talk from you.” Freeza growled, before focusing his attention to Android 16. “Now, we can finally talk properly.”

“This will make things easier to explain, regarding why that soul needs to be in charge.” 16 continued.

“What are you squabbling about now? I’m in control! Me! No pesky human!” Freeza fired up. “Fine, maybe this will help you see reason.”

Being in the void, you couldn’t see what was happening and the only thing you could sense was Freeza’s soul. You were expecting to feel something overwhelming, but… It felt weak and maybe a bit empty.

“What…? Why can’t I…? My power, it’s obsolete!” Freeza exclaimed in horror.

“You may be able to use your body now, but your powers are now tied to your host. You can’t fight without them.” 16 explained.

“I can’t fight without that scum controlling my body?! How dare you!”

“I linked your souls, yes, but I did not cut your powers away from you. That was done by another.” 16 defended himself.

“Well, who then?”

“Android 21.” That was not a name you knew. You only knew the models up to twenty, but an Android 21… Sounded like something out of a fan fiction. “If you gain power in fights, you might be able to stop her.”

“Maybe? Do you know who you’re talking to? If anyone can defeat her, it’s me.” Freeza scoffed. “I’ll just erase her.”

“Tsk, hopefully she isn’t stronger than Goku or Trunks.” You spoke up and expected to feel the anger from Freeza. But instead, you felt an extreme cold.

“You know of those… saiyans?” Freeza’s voice took on a scary tone, but as soon as it came he grunted and moved on. “We will speak of this later.”

“Destroying her will not return you to normal.” Android 16 brought the attention back.

“Is that a threat?”

“Only 21 can break the seal on your soul and power.”

“And what makes me want to believe you? I don’t even know you.” Freeza sighed and you felt his resolve weaken. “Still, we aren’t getting anywhere with this arguing…”

“Then let’s do what he says, so we both can be free.” You suggested.

“It pains me to say it, but it seems if we’re getting out of this, you will need to fight for me.” Freeza sounded disgusted, but you didn’t care. You were disgusted with him, too. “Don’t think this is me giving you power, you are MY servant. Is that clear?”

“I serve no one.” You spat back.

“We will see about that. You better fight well and not make a fool of me while you do so.” Freeza warned.


	2. Former Saiyan General

“Wow, this is surprisingly easy once you get the hang of it!” You commented as you dove through the clouds, doing a couple barrel rolls. You heard Freeza sigh in annoyance within your head.

“Of course it is. Children can do this. You’re really telling me that the planet you’re from people have to use machines to fly?” He scoffed at the thought.

“It’s not ideal, but that’s how it is there. We don’t have a handle on our ki.”

“So, no ki attacks either? How do any of you pathetic humans defend yourselves?”

“Weapons and physical attacks.” You answered, though another thought struck your mind. “To be fair, those probably cause less damage than a world full of people who can shoot lasers from their fingers.”

“My species did end up destroying most of our planet, but who needs one planet when you can own all of them?” It was kind of disturbing how casually he said that.

“I’ll stick to my one planet. Thanks.” You lowered in the air, when you felt a weight press against your chest so much so that it was confusing upon it’s presence. “I have this weird feeling, like something is straining against me.”

“Your sensing someone’s ki. If it’s caught your attention without you searching for it, it means it’s stronger than the average ki.” Freeza answered matter-of-factly.

“Wait a second, I thought you couldn’t sense ki.”

“I used to not be able to, but spending decades in hell, you do tend to improve on your weaknesses.” Freeza brushed aside the comment as his tone became more commanding. “Head towards that ki, it might be that woman the robot was talking about.”

“So, you don’t have a clue who this is either?” You flew downwards towards the ki, feeling the person’s energy grow as you approach. You tried to recall any female villains in Dragon Ball, but there wasn’t many. Mai, Android 18, and maybe some minor ones, but you didn’t know any that had this capability.

“No, I haven’t met any formidable humans on this world. Though a few have bigger mouths than others.” You heard the irritation laced in Freeza’s voice and you wondered if maybe he had met Bulma. She had a bit of a mouth. “I sense them, too, there is… oh, about three of them.”

“Three?!” You sputtered.

“Get a grip! With my power and techniques, there’s no way you can fail!” Freeza exclaimed and though he was assuring you, it sounded more like he was bragging. You landed in front of the entrance to a city and by the looks of it, it’s been recently attacked. You frowned and stepped forward, but a shock went through you. You whipped around to find three figures standing behind you.

“Huh?”

“What?” Freeza inquired, not being able to see at the moment.

“It looks like…” You peered closer as the figures stepped forward. You gasped in shock. Standing before you was Tien, Piccolo, and Nappa. But something seemed off about them. “It’s Tien, Piccolo, and Nappa.”

“Nappa?! That traitor! He’s teaming up with the enemy just like that ape of a prince!”

“No, I don’t think it’s actually them.” You stepped back a little, as the three figures moved closer, their ki rising. “Their outfits are all palely colored and… their eyes are glowing red.”

“Hm, that is different. Let me feel for a moment.” You shuddered as a ghostly hand seemed to reach out of you, though you couldn’t see it. “Strange, upon closer inspection, these beings seem to be artificial. Not real.”

“You think they’re clones?”

“Whatever they are, let’s destroy them. They are pests that need to be dealt with!” Just as Freeza announced his decision, Tien stepped forward standing in a form ready to fight. You weren’t a killer, but if all these were was robots or clones, you could manage that.

“Okay, lead me through it!” You side-stepped as Tien launched at you, throwing his weight. You stumbled a little, but remained on your feet.

“To begin with, stop tilting this way and that like a toddler! Use my ki! Run and fly at the same time.” Freeza ordered. Tien swung his fist forward and you ducked down, sliding out of the way using ki to glide. It was hard mentally multi-tasking, but maybe you’d get the hang of it.

“What do you suggest I do with him?”

“Punishing Rush. Put that worm back in the dirt where he belongs!”

“I don’t know how to do any of your moves, Freeza! Can you talk me through it?” You dodged another attack, growing exhausted at your fleeing.

“You’re part of me, are you not? Reach into my memories and fight for yourself, human!” Freeza was also growing tired of your dodges. But you did as he said, trying to reach into your own subconscious for a move that Freeza knew. A fight flickered into your mind and you remembered the devastating blows Freeza delivered to Nail.

“Okay… Here I go!” As Tien rushed towards you, you turned around and elbowed him in the stomach. He gasped and while distracted, you swung your tail beneath his feet. He slammed onto his back and you kicked upwards, sending him up into the air. You jumped up and slammed your fist into the back of his head, pitching him into the ground. Tien drove into the ground creating a crater.

Tien lay motionless before the clone like body disintegrated away.

“Okay, one down.” You looked over to the two remaining clones. “Two to go.”

“Show no mercy.” Freeza growled. Piccolo crouched, before jumping forward sending a foot at you. You grabbed his ankle and swung him around into the ground. Nappa threw a fist forward and slammed it into your chest, sending you into a building nearby.

“Oof!” You dropped onto your feet, glancing back at the damage. The attack was hard enough to leave a large, crumbling dent in the side of the building. You winced slightly, your ribs signaling that they had indeed been part of that destruction.

“Don’t let that bumbling fool get the best of you! Charge up some ki and send it back at him!” Freeza urged, no doubt furious that one of his “underlings” was able to send him flying.

“How exactly do I do that?” You asked, jumping over Piccolo’s swing at you. The longer you maneuvered in the body, the more you realized how lithe and airy Freeza was. He wasn’t a heavy fighter like Nappa or even Cell, and his movements could be quick if you focused hard enough. The only thing that you were having trouble controlling was his tail, which was like an extra limb that would end up forgotten and you’d end up tripping over it.

“Do I have to explain everything to you?!” Freeza shouted, his voice ringing in your ears and springing on a headache. “Fine! That energy you’ve been feeling, focus it into a presence outside of you. The longer and harder you focus, the better the attack.”

“I need to focus it outside of me?” You flew up, avoiding Nappa’s own ki blast. You held out your hand and a memory of being a child resurfaced in your head. You remembered spending hours pretending to charge and send ki blasts. You put that same focus and hope into practice. A ball of pure white light began to form in your hands and your eyes widened at it.

“Now, send it back at them!”

“Wait, it’s not strong enough, yet.” You swerved out of the path of a ki blast.

“WHAT?! Not strong enough?! It’s plenty strong! Just send it!”

“Don’t you want to see how much power you might have? Besides, one blast won’t get rid of the both of them.” The ball of light grew in your hand and while Freeza cursed in your head, the light became brighter. Too bright. You brought your hand back, before sending it flying downward at the two clones below. They were obliterated and you sighed in relief, dropping onto the ground. “I didn’t charge it as long as I could’ve…”

“I make planet destroying blasts, you’re nowhere near that level.” Freeza scoffed. “Were you trying to get us killed?!”

“You know, if we’re gonna be stuck like this, you need to learn to trust me.” You moved forward into the city, looking for anymore signs of clones.

“Right, trust the filthy human who inhabits my body and has my powers under their control. I should logically trust you.” Freeza seethed. “Perhaps you should learn to trust my judgement as well.”

“I did, when you told me how to fight, how to sense ki, and that those were clones, I trusted you.” You sighed, the tail behind you swaying as you relaxed slightly. “I was afraid you had lied and that maybe those clones were the real thing.”

“That would’ve been quite amusing, but Nappa would have shown signs of fear seeing me. Even if it isn’t really me.” Freeza pointed out and you knew he was right. Nappa might be a bit of meat-head, but you knew he had to fear Freeza somewhat. Just then, a ring of shouts caught your attention and you looked over in that direction. “Speak of the devil…”

“That’s Nappa?” You made your way over the shouting. “Huh, think he’d follow your orders if you gave some?”

“He’d be a fool to ignore me.”

“I’ll hand you the reins for a second then.”

“Oh?”

“Don’t think I’m giving it to you for long, just long enough to convince him to help us. I can’t act all scary and evil like you can, so he’ll know something’s wrong if I’m in control.” You hurriedly shot down whatever twisted ideas that Freeza was brewing. “Next time we’re in a fight though, I’m back in control.”

“I don’t have much of a choice there…” Freeza grumbled. In moments, you had swapped places. Freeza was now back in control and you were back in that empty void with a billowing mist form. You still weren’t sure what was up with that. “Hm, you’re certainly different than the other rodents I’ve found wallowing around here.”

“I’ll kill you!” You heard what you now recognized as Nappa shout.

“Nevermind, he’s just as stupid as those clones.” Freeza sighed. “Suppose we have no choice but to put the monkey down.”

“We’re not outright killing him, are we?!” You felt cold, thinking about taking someone’s life, even if it was a bad guy.

“If we have to. If we’re lucky, all we’ll need to do is knock some sense into him.” After Freeza finished, your places were reversed, again, and you found yourself facing down an enraged Nappa. It seemed the more times you two switched places, the easier it got. The saiyan launched a ki blast at you, but you flew up and dodged the attack. You decided to try out that rapid fire ki blast everyone seemed to do. You dropped down and circled Nappa while flying.

“What are you playing at?!” Nappa shouted, watching your movements.

“Oh, nothing. Just wanted to try something out.” You lifted both hands and began to send out ki blast after ki blast. Now, they weren’t as strong as your first one, but there was so many at once, it did the trick. Nappa grunted, bracing under the blasts. You dropped down and threw your fist forward, smashing it into the saiyan’s nose. He shouted as he stumbled back, holding his nose.

“You’ll pay for that!” Nappa growled, removing his hand to reveal blood. He grabbed onto your tail and swung you over his shoulder, smashing you into the ground. You cried at the pain that ruptured through your side, but you were still able to get to your feet. You crouched, before jumping up and swinging your tail at Nappa. It slammed into his face and he collapsed onto his back.

“Now, let’s see if that knocked any sense into him.” Freeza hummed as you stepped over to investigate.


	3. A Link Between Allies

You allowed Freeza to take back control as you both watched Nappa regain consciousness. You dropped back into the empty void and frowned, glancing around the barren landscape. It certainly looked endless and you didn’t think that walking it to find edges would be a good idea. You began to hear something from the outside and decided to pay attention.

“What the…” That must have been Nappa. He sounded in pain, which you wouldn’t blame him. Freeza wasn’t at his true potential, but you felt his power course through your veins and you would be thoroughly intimidated if you were on the outside.

“So, you really aren’t another clone and you seem to have some skill to say the least. But perhaps that’s because I went a little easy on you.” Freeza hummed, sounding mostly bored.

“Lord Freeza! Is it really you?!” Nappa exclaimed and you could definitely hear the fear in his voice now. Sheesh, maybe your short period of time must’ve made you forget that Freeza was a complete sociopath.

“Good, so you do know where you stand.” Now you could hear the smirk in Freeza’s voice. Of course he was glad to hear he had someone else on his tight leash. It made you a little mad, but the feeling fled when you thought of Trunks. You really wish you were with him, he was so kind and thoughtful. A perfect gentleman, but here you were stuck with a tyrant.

“Forgive me, Lord Frieza! I’m Nappa, I work for you! Don’t you remember?” Nappa at this point was begging and you couldn’t help but feel some pity. Nappa was never a good guy, but you also suppose he didn’t get much of a choice. With a killer breathing down your back, sometimes you have to do things you wouldn’t normally do.

“The name does ring a bell…” Freeza pondered, though you knew he was faking it. He acknowledge Nappa earlier, now he was going to give the poor Saiyan a heart attack.

“Don’t lie! You’re gonna scare him to death playing him like this!” You shouted, frustrated and angry with Freeza’s actions.

“Silence!” Freeza hissed under his breathe to you.

“I’m sorry, Lord Freeza! It’s… Your form is different… since the last time I was in your presence.” Nappa quickly apologized and defended. Now that you thought about it, Nappa probably hasn’t seen Freeza in his true form. You actually forgot that Freeza had other forms, his true form being the more popularly used one. It did look the coolest, not that you would tell him that.

“This must be the first time you’ve seen my true form then?” Freeza chuckled, though his tone turned icy. “But you still weren’t able to recognize your own master, that troubles me.”

“No! I am loyal to you, Lord Freeza! I will do your bidding to the exact word!” Nappa announced and you heard him shuffle onto his feet.

“Perhaps I should test you and your “loyalty”? But you seem genuine, so from this moment forth you will serve under me.” Freeza slightly threatened. You didn’t hear a response, but hearing Freeza’s hum of approval, Nappa must have kneeled before him or something.

“We can use all the help we can get with stopping that woman.” You called. “Do you think we should tell Nappa about me? He is gonna find out sooner or later.”

“You have a point, before I do though, I suppose I should praise you a little. I heard somewhere that praising underlings gets them more motivated. So, I guess I can say despite being an amateur, I am impress by how fast your picking this up.” Freeza congratulated. You knew he was saying more because he was stuck with you, but getting a compliment from the alien at all was lucky.

“Thanks, I’m glad I’m not completely blowing it.”

“Maybe soon if you can tap into more of my power, we can force that android to tell us some better answers.” Freeza added, causing you to facepalm. Of course, just when things were looking good, he wanted to resort to violence against the one guy who’s been helping you out.

“I’m guessing you still don’t like this arrangement.”

“Of course I hate it! I hate being stuck with a… human of all things inside of me!” Freeza gagged in disgust. “I almost rather be connected to a Saiyan… almost. But be honest, we can’t trust that robotic man. If you can’t see it than you truly are a moron!”

“I…” Freeza had a point. Android 16 hadn’t told you everything and he did seem to be hiding something. But you felt like you could trust 16 more than Freeza, but… If 16 was really on your side, wouldn’t he be doing more to help you.

“I don’t know what that android wants, but there’s something he isn’t telling us.” Freeza went on, ignoring what you might’ve wanted to say. “Though for some reason he wanted to link you with that saiyan until things went wrong…”

“Saiyan… Do you mean Kakarot?!” Nappa spoke up, probably thinking that Freeza was nuts and talking to himself.

“Oh, brave are we? To speak up against your leader?” Freeza snapped to Nappa, making you feel bad, again.

“No, Lord Freeza! It was my mistake! It’s just, you seem to be talking to someone. When you mentioned saiyan, I thought maybe it was Kakarot!” Nappa admitted, probably hoping to save his hide.

“I hope that’s the case. Now Nappa, it seems you could be of some use to me in this situation. Though, you better hope to show good results or…” Freeza trailed off and you felt the sinister shiver down your back. Dang, he was evil.

“Yessir! I won’t let you down!”

“Perfect, I expect great things from you.” Freeza loosened up, his iciness fading slightly. You could hear Nappa grunt and mutter something. No doubt an insult, though you wouldn’t point it out. “Hm, what was that?”

“Nope, nothing. I swear it!”

~

“So, let me get this straight. You have a human inside of you and when you need to fight, they take control and are able to restore your power?” Nappa stated, trying to get things right. Freeza had explained it fairly well, telling everything that the both of you knew.

“That’s correct. It’s irksome, but better than not having any control over my powers.” Freeza sighed lightly.

“This makes sense now!”

“What are you bumbling about?”

“I’ve felt like walking lead for the past twenty-four hours. I can fight, but I definitely don’t have good control over my body.” Nappa explained. “Maybe I need a host to get a grip on my abilities, too.”

“I don’t think it’s a possibility. A robot created the link between us two.” Freeza pointed out, not sounding confident in Nappa’s proposition.

“But maybe since he has the same effects as you… Maybe I can link to him.” You pointed out.

“You think you can do that?”

“We should at least try and think about it, if you need to rest I can swap to him and he can fight while you regain energy.” You added.

“Hm, I do like the sound of that. Go ahead and try it, human.”

“Alright, uh, tell Nappa to reach spiritually to me. If I live within your spirit, that’s probably how he needs to gain me.” You think that sounded right. How else would you get over to Nappa?

“Fine, fine. Nappa, the human wants to try linking to you, but you will need to reach out spiritually to them. Got that?” Freeza stated.

“Understood.” Nappa confirmed. A few moments passed, before suddenly a sphere of light appeared in the void you were standing in. You hesitated before stepping over and entering into the sphere. The light faded and you opened your eyes to find yourself looking back at Freeza.

“It worked!” You exclaimed, Nappa’s voice replacing your own.

“It must have, ugh, my body feels heavy, again.” Freeza frowned, before looking back to you. “If you’re at the helm, human, you best explain to Nappa about how the control works.”

“Right.”

“Where am I?!” You heard Nappa shout and you placed a hand against your chest.

“Nappa, it’s me, that human Freeza was telling you about. I’m in control of your body now. You’re inside a void within yourself where two spirits can reside at a time. When you’re in control, that’s where I’ll be.” You explained. “Now, while I’m in control, all you’ll be able to do is hear what’s going on. But that’s it.”

“No wonder that jerk Freeza didn’t like this so much…” Nappa mumbled. You smiled a little at that. He worked for Freeza, but that didn’t mean he liked him. Maybe you could find an ally in this craziness.

“I think we’re gonna get along, Nappa.” You announced.

“You heard that?!”

“Yes, and I completely agree. If you get what I mean.”

“Are you two pawns talking behind my back?” Freeza inquired, narrowing his eyes.

“No, he was actually telling me about how you’re such a great leader.” You lied, smiling a little.

“Ugh, whatever. Let’s move on, we need to find that woman.” Freeza shook his head, before turning and heading in a new direction. “I think I have enough strength to fly, follow me.”

~

After flying for a bit, you finally got the hang of Nappa’s build. He was definitely heavier and bulkier, but you could tell he used that to his advantage. His attacks might be slow, but they would definitely hit hard. You sensed some ki energy and Freeza must have felt it, too, since you both glanced down.

“More clones, perhaps this is a good time to test out the saiyan’s abilities.” Freeza mused.

“How about it, Nappa? Ready for me to fight for you?” You asked, beginning to head down with Freeza.

“We better, I want to see how much power I can regain with you in control.” You heard the slight excitement in Nappa’s voice, making you smile a little. Made you wonder how he would be if he was on the good side. You and Freeza landed in front of another trio of clones. This group consisted of another Nappa, a Yamcha, and a Ginyu. You were surprised by the two new clones, still uncomfortable with the uncanny resemblance. “So, what are we up against?”

“The clones look like you, a guy you blew up with a Saibaman, and Ginyu.” You answered, feeling a bit bad about your comment to Yamcha, but that was the only way Nappa would know him.

“A copy of me, huh? Creepy. Whoever made that clone is gonna pay for it. Any idea who’s behind the clones?” Nappa asked.

“That’s something we haven’t figured out, yet.”

“We’ll get to the bottom of this, whether they like it or not. Still… this could be fun, considering we’re fighting against me. Let’s see how much more powerful I am compared to this fake!” You felt it for a moment, but that fighting spirit that all saiyans had. You could always see it with Goku and Vegeta, but now you felt it with Nappa. This is what saiyans were born to do, to fight and get stronger.

“Right, let’s show ‘em!” You got into a fighting stance, as the Nappa clone stepped forward. The clone crouched before swiping forward at you. You backed up, before upper-cutting the clone and sending him upwards. You clapped your hands up, smashing the clone between you palms. The clone collapse to the ground, but was getting back onto his feet.

“Great, now stampede that thing!” Nappa announced. Before the clone could recover, you charged him and with the swing of your fist, sent him into the ground. “Nice, now for those two other punks.”

You turned to the other two clones, just as Yamcha zipped forward. He was a lot faster than you could move, but what you lacked in speed you gained in power. You jumped up to avoid Yamcha’s attack, but he caught you off guard as he jumped upwards, flipped and kicked you back into the ground. You caught yourself, slamming a fist into the ground before hopping back onto your feet. Yamcha landed and threw a fist forward, but you narrowly dodged it.

“I’m feeling charged up, send that clone packing!” Nappa shouted and you felt a wave of energy run over you. You weren’t going to back down at this point. You threw a fist forward, slamming it into Yamcha’s chest. Before he could react, you slammed your other fist into his face. The clone stumbled back but recovered launching forward, right for you to catch him by the neck.

“Too bad!” You slammed the Yamcha clone into the ground and he disintegrated. You backed up, shaking slightly from the power that just ran through you. “Whoa…”

“No time for hesitance, you have one left!” Freeza broke your thoughts and you looked over to the Ginyu clone.

“I need to stay focused…” You mumbled. The Ginyu clone sent out a ki blast, but you ducked to the side. You moved forward and sent out a punch, knocking Ginyu’s head back. You upper-cutted the clone, sending him into the air and you focused your ki. Suddenly lasers shot from your eyes, destroying the clone. “Oh my gosh!”

You stumbled back, covering your eyes.

“Nappa! I did not know you could do that!” You exclaimed, completely caught off guard from the lasers.

“I can when I have enough power. I must be regaining some of my power! This is great!” Nappa laughed. “Thanks, kid! You really gave those toys a thrashing.”

“I’m not a kid!” You countered.

“You act pretty young though, so you gotta be pretty young for a human.”

“I am young, but definitely not a kid.” You sighed, before looking to Freeza. “Where to next, Freeza?”

“So informal…” Freeza shook his head, before looking off in the direction he was headed. “I felt a familiar energy that way.”

“Familiar? That could be good.”

“Indeed, it could. Follow me, the faster we get down to it, the faster I can regain my body and power completely.” Freeza jumped into the air and zoomed off, you followed closely from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the filler chapter. It was more to showcase the feelings Nappa has about this situation and the reader.


	4. Captain of the Ginyu Force

Before the three of you (actually two, since you were inhabiting Nappa’s body) could land, the sound of laughter reached you. When you landed, you were surprised to find the entirety of the Ginyu Force. But just to throw you off more, Ginyu was laughing and it did not sound like the Ginyu that you grew up. Just like Freeza, his voice had changed from your expectations.

“Captain Ginyu, you have been brought to life at the perfect moment. Come now, you work for me.” Freeza smirked as he stepped forward.

“Fool, I will destroy anyone who gets in my way!” Ginyu shouted, getting into a fighting stance. The rest of the Ginyu Force backs up to allow their leader to fight.

“What the?! Did Ginyu just ignore Freeza’s commands? Does he want to be killed?!” Nappa was astonished.

“Forgetting to pose and then forgetting who you work for? This is a problem indeed.” Freeza hissed, his eyes narrowing. “I guess I’ll have to remind you who gives and who follows the orders around here. Human, teach them not to defy my word, again!”

“So much for YOU reminding them.” You mumbled, stepping forward. Nappa had barely gotten a scratch in the last battle. He could handle another one. Ginyu launched forward, checking you and then punching you in the gut. You slid back, before jumping up and sending a couple ki blasts at Ginyu.

“Is that really it? Typical for a low-class soldier!” Ginyua cackled, motioning one of his teammates forward.

“What’d he call me?!” Nappa was enraged, but you didn’t have time to answer as Recoome stepped forward and launched a giant ray of ki from his mouth. It grazed you causing you to hiss, as you became more defensive.

“Any tips, Nappa?” You asked, as you were considering taking cover.

“Give them a Blazing Storm. If we’re hitting them, we’re hitting them hard.” Nappa growled and a distant memory of one of Nappa’s attacks appeared in your mind. As Ginyu approached menacingly, you rose up your hand and shouted. The ground below Ginyu blew up with a blazing light, sending him reeling backwards.

“Heh, now that’s the fight I’m looking for!” Ginyu shouted, motioning again to one of his teammates. Burter flew into action, slamming into your side, but you didn’t mind him as you ran towards Ginyu. At the last moment, you threw out your leg, kicking the Force’s leader straight in the stomach. Ginyu collapsed back, much to the surprise of his teammates. Ginyu groaned and looked to Freeza, his eyes widening in surprise. “Lord Freeza!”

“Oh, so now the formalities return?” Freeza rose an eyebrow, looking bored.

“I apologize, Lord Freeza! We were being controlled, but we promise to never let it happen, again!” Ginyu quickly got into a kneeling position, bowing his head. The rest of his team followed suit.

“I don’t care for excuses, you still disobeyed me. But I’m feeling generous and I am in need of good fighters.” Freeza added at the end, causing the growing tension and fear you could feel from the five aliens to disperse.

“Lord Freeza, you really mean that?” Ginyu raised his head.

“Of course, but I expect you to serve me until your dying breath.”

“Thank you for your mercy, Lord Freeza! You have our word and we promise to not let you down!” Ginyu exclaimed, rising to his feet with the rest of his force. The captain looked to the rest of his team, his energetic mentality returned. “We have been given a chance to return to Lord Freeza’s army! Let us express our joy and gratitude in the form of dance!”

“Oh man, I want to see this.” You began to grin, seeing how excited the force was to do a simple dance for Freeza.

“You don’t have to.” Freeza quickly cut in, seeming slightly embarrassed, which only caused your grin to grow.

“Oh, right. As you wish, Lord Freeza.” Ginyu corrected himself, his and his teams’ spirits were obviously going down.

“You’re no fun.” You pointed your comment at Freeza who simply rolled his eyes.

“I don’t do “fun,” human, especially when I’m in a situation like this.” Freeza folded his arms, casting a slightly annoyed look at you.

“Sir, not to butt in, but did you just call Nappa a human?” Jeice spoke up, catching both your attentions.

“Right, they don’t know what’s going on either.” Freeza sighed and looked to you, beginning to get a sinister grin. “Your turn to explain~”

“It only seems fair.” You shook your head, before looking to the entirety of the Ginyu Force. “Alright, it’s a pretty weird story…”

~

“Fascinating, so we can regain our powers when we are connected to the human? No wonder I’ve felt weaker.” Ginyu smiled a little, the rest of his force nodding to his statement.

“We haven’t felt any change, but the captain’s been real low as of late.” Guldo stated.

“Hm… perhaps these waves and drops of energy only happen to those with high power levels…” Freeza pondered.

“That doesn’t explain, Nappa. He’s a low tier.” Ginyu pointed out.

“But he’s also a saiyan and when saiyans experience near death or flat out death experiences, their power levels skyrocket.” You pointed out and Freeza looked at you with slight surprise.

“You continue to shock me, human. How did you know that?” Freeza inquired.

“I know a lot of stuff about all of you. Or at least, I think I do…” You shrugged slightly, looking to Ginyu. “So, think we should try forming a link?”

“I’d love to, let’s see what power I can regain!” Ginyu closed his eyes and you allowed Nappa to take control of his body, as you made a link with Ginyu. You opened up your eyes to find you were now in Ginyu’s body.

“This will never stop being weird.” Your voice was now Ginyu’s and it had to be the oddest one, yet. You looked to Freeza and nodded. “It worked.”

“Just to make sure, what two saiyans did you mention earlier to me?” Freeza asked, making sure it was really you in control.

“Goku and Trunks.” You answered, frowning a little.

“Trunks, that’s the welp I wish to kill so badly…” Freeza growled slightly, before regaining his composition. “Let’s move on. We have a full team now, we should have no trouble locating that woman.”

“Okay.” You looked to the rest of the Ginyu Force. “While I’m in charge of Ginyu, remember to pay attention to Freeza’s orders. I’m not the leader-type.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Recoome laughed slightly, giving you a big smile.

“You’re technically part of the Ginyu Force now, we’ll show you the ropes.” Burter clapped you on the shoulder. For the first time that whole day, you eased up. You were glad to know that despite being surrounded by villains, that some of them were treating you like a friend. It made you feel a lot better about your situation.

“Thanks, you guys. That means a lot.” You gave them all a thankful smile, before heading over to follow Freeza and Nappa. The rest of the force followed, except Guldo who was watching you curiously. Something seemed off to him, but he shrugged it off and followed.

~

Your large group had taken to moving across the long expanse of grasslands. Freeza and Nappa were low on their own ki energy without your aid, so walking was the best option at the moment. Another set of ki energies rose up and Freeza perked up.

“More clones. Let’s deal with them and see how you deal with controlling Ginyu.” Freeza more ordered than asked, but you were going to do what he said anyway.

“Okay, let’s see how Ginyu works then.” So far, you could tell that Ginyu was sort of the balance between Freeza and Nappa. He wasn’t too slow, but he wasn’t too fast. His powers weren’t to be used in large bursts or small, rapid ones. He was kind of the jack of all trades with the fighting you’ve been doing so far. Though he did have the added addition of his loyal teammates.

“Let me talk to Lord Freeza and my team before we begin, I want to raise their spirits.” Ginyu asked politely and you smiled at his request.

“Of course. I’m swapping to you, Nappa.” You warned the saiyan before linking over. It was getting easier every time.

“We’re honored to fight for you, Lord Freeza.” Ginyu bowed his head to Freeza.

“Excellent, I’m expecting great things from all of you.” Freeza smirked slightly, his pride probably overflowing from all the flattery as of late.

“Thank you, it’s a blessing to serve you, again.” Ginyu raised his head and smiled. “Shall I perform the “Dance of Joy” to express how excited I am? I can even perform a special version of it for you.”

“Please!” You exclaimed.

“Yeah, the Dance of Joy!” Recoome cheered.

“It’s the special version, too!” Burter added.

“No, let’s save the dancing for later.” Freeza quickly shot it down.

“Right…” Ginyu lowered his head, before raising it with a look of determination. “After the battle, the whole force will perform a great dance for you!”

“I’m looking forward to it?” Freeza looked away with a scarred expression and you were glad to see the evil tyrant looking so embarrassed.

“Well, I can’t wait to see it.” You stated, receiving some grateful glances from the force.

“This is our chance to impress Lord Freeza, men! I want you all practicing while I take on this fight!” Ginyu ordered, looking back at his teammates.

“Count on us, Captain!” Guldo exclaimed.

“We will dazzle Lord Freeza on and off the battlefield with our moves!” Jeice affirmed.

“Alright, let’s show the enemy the might of the Ginyu Force! Let’s go!” Ginyu pumped his hand into the air, eliciting a cheer from the rest of his team.

“I wished he’d do something about that loud personality…” Freeza mumbled, though you caught it.

“Let them have their fun. Especially if it makes them better fighters.” You smiled at Freeza who only stared at you for a moment. He seemed to be looking for a joke, but finding none he shook his head and looked over.

“Looks like they came to us.” You looked over at Ginyu’s words to find another trio of clones. You could see another clone Yamcha, a clone Gohan, and… your heart skipped a beat and your stomach dropped seeing the third clone. It was a clone of Future Trunks, super hair with drawn sword and everything. “That pesky saiyan brat…”

“I don’t know if I can do this.” You stated, stepping back, catching the attention of the force. Freeza opened his mouth to say something, but Ginyu quickly stepped in.

“Nonsense! If you can defeat me and gain respect from Lord Freeza, you are capable of anything, my human friend!” Ginyu assured you. “Host me and take the lead, I have no doubts in your capabilities.”

“You’re right… I can’t phase out now.” You looked to Ginyu and gave him a nod. “Let’s do this Ginyu!”

He smiled brightly as you linked back to him. You turned back to the clones, raising your fists, ready for the fight. Freeza frowned, a bit irritated for not getting a word in. Gohan surged over first, sending out a flurry of fists. You ducked down and sent out a ki blast, before slamming your foot into Gohan’s back, sending him into the ground.

“Alright, you got a knack to this, soldier!” Ginyu chuckled, probably sensing that you had the upper-hand. Gohan was pushing to get up, but you sent a blast straight through the clone.

Clone Trunks flew forward and rather than hesitating, you blocked his ki attack, sending it right back at him. He dodged it and unsheathed his sword, swinging it forward. You sidestepped his swing, sending a fist into his stomach. He reeled, but sent out a wall of ki, striking you backwards. You collapsed onto your back, but quickly rolled back onto your feet.

“Don’t give up, you got him!” Ginyu cheered you on and you really felt motivated. This wasn’t Trunks, this was an imposter that you needed to get rid of. You ducked Trunks’ next attack, before spinning around in a smooth circle and sending a beam of energy into his back. The clone collapsed, turning to dust.

“I have to say, Ginyu. You’re pretty graceful!” You smiled looking to the clone Yamcha, who jumped forward. He was about five yards away, when a power washed over you. You dashed forward and slammed your elbow into Yamcha’s chest. The impact was brutal and the clone crashed into the ground, disintegrating after a few moments. You stood up, panting slightly but very much relieved. “Wow! That was really exciting!”

“You did great, soldier! You make me proud!” Ginyu laughed heartily. You laughed a little, too, glad to receive some genuine appreciation. But before you could revel in the moment, a heavy ki slammed into your chest and everyone with you looked to the same direction.

“What was that?” You asked, stepping forward.

“I can’t quite tell, but whoever it is. They have a lot of power.” Freeza peered in the direction, scowling. “Almost as much as I do.”


	5. The Perfect Warrior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update in honor of Goku Day! Everyone go out and find some Dragon Balls, eat a sensu bean, go perform the fusion dance with a friend, do something Dragon Ball related!

“Strange, it would seem our newcomer has hidden his ki from us.” You heard Freeza announce. You had been following the ki on foot for about thirty minutes, but like Freeza said, the power faded within seconds. At the moment, you were within Ginyu's void, ready to link with whoever was ready to fight next. “Be on the look out, he might know we’re here.”

“Any idea who this freak could be?” Nappa asked. “It’s not Kakarot, is it?”

“No, that monkey wouldn’t hide his power from us. But I do have my suspicions…” Freeza paused, allowing an air of silence. “Besides current circumstances, we are doing fairly well. We’ve built a formidable team in under twenty-four hours.”

“Not to pry, Lord Freeza. But is there a way to regain our power and to unlink from the human? No offense, earthling, but we would like our powers back at one point.” Ginyu spoke up, seeming concerned about the whole situation.

“It’s alright, and you can just call me ___.” You told him.

“___, interesting name, must be native to your planet.”

“Trust me, I’m disgusted about a human fighting for me. But they’re my only way of fighting at the moment.” Freeza spat and you knew he was directing his disgust towards you. “But seeing how many dangers we’ve faced this day, perhaps having a pest rest within us isn’t so bad. Though I think I would like more pawns to join us. A stronger force against whoever this woman is.”

“Interesting, you’re revived as well?” That voice! You didn’t hear anyone else panic, but you certainly gasped and jumped in shock.

“___, are you alright?” Ginyu asked, but you couldn’t hear him over the sound of your panicking. You were very glad to be in the void at the moment, maybe he wouldn’t notice you.

“I’m fine, just don’t let that thing know I’m here!” You begged Ginyu and by his silence, you think he was following your request.

“Who are you and what business do you have with Lord Freeza?!” Nappa growled.

“You may call me Cell and I would be happy to play along with you, puppets.” You could hear the smugness in Cell’s voice and it made your toes curl. Freeza might be more evil, but Cell was definitely more disgusting in your standards. Freeza would deliver a quick death, but Cell… You didn’t want to think about what he did with his play-things.

“Huh?!”

“Enough, Nappa. You clearly don’t know who you’re speaking to.” Freeza snapped and you heard him take a few steps forward.

“Sir-!”

“Nappa, listen to Lord Freeza!” Ginyu quickly cut in, shutting down Nappa’s retorts.

“Your “pawns” seem like a bunch of half-wit morons, is this really the famous Freeza Force?” Cell mocked and you heard his own metallic footsteps.

“Watch your mouth around, Lord Freeza.” Ginyu snapped, offended at Cell’s bluntness.

“Seriously, Ginyu! Did you not hear my warning to Nappa?! You do not know who you’re dealing with! Please allow the grown-ups to talk.” Freeza hissed, annoyed at all the back-talking. If you didn’t know better, it sounded like Freeza was trying to show some respect to Cell. “Speak, bug-man.”

Oh, there it is.

“You’re lucky, punk. Lord Freeza just saved your life.” Nappa grunted.

“I seriously doubt that. Now, let’s get down to business. You have info and something I want.” Cell explained, his tone becoming more cold. “You know who revived me and who cut off my power.”

“A woman is all we know. She revived us and cut off our powers. There was a robot, Android 16, who created a… well, a link.” Freeza left out the part about you and you couldn’t be more thankful. He was probably just trying to hog you, but whatever.

“Android 16, this is a strange turn of events… I already knew about the link though. That’s the other thing I came for. You’re in the possession of a human and if you know what’s good for you, you will hand them over to me.” A chill ran down your back and you couldn’t help but feel like Cell was looking right at you. “My, my. I wasn’t aware the human host in question was so innocent and adorable. I was expecting something much different.”

“Y-you can see them?!” Nappa exclaimed.

“Them? No, wait… Don’t tell me, you don’t know.” Cell laughed harshly. “You morons really don’t know! How pathetic!”

“Leave us, maggot. The human is in our custody and ours alone, we won’t be sharing their power with outsiders.” Freeza stated, his tone firm on his decision.

“That’s not your decision to make.” Cell responded back, bluntly.

“Show me some respect, perhaps. Then ask nicely and I might consider it.”

“WHAT?! Tell me he’s kidding! I want nothing to do with Cell!” You just about begged, your fear skyrocketing.

“Is that all? What a boring request. Look, I don’t care what it is you want. Tell me where I could find this woman, or even where I can find Android 16, and hand over that human.” Cell snarled at the last bit. “You don’t want me to make things ugly, do you?”

“You’re much slower in the head than I first presumed. How cute. I guess we will have to remind you of your place.” Freeza mocked, probably striking down Cell’s ego.

“Have it your way.” Cell responded coldly.

“You ready, soldier?” Ginyu asked.

“Ready as I can be.” You mumbled, before completely linking up with Ginyu, taking control of his body. You opened your eyes to find yourself staring down Cell. He smirked and spread his wings slightly.

“I could see your ki in fear, human. How afraid are you now?” Cell taunted.

“I’d be more afraid if I was in my own skin.” You admitted.

“We can arrange that.” Cell chuckled, before disappearing and reappearing behind you. You were too slow to react as he backhanded you forward. You spun around and launched yourself through the air, connecting a punch to Cell’s chin. His head swung back and he flipped, landing onto his feet. “Impressive, you’re a fast learner, I can tell. Makes me wonder why you stay with these fools.”

“Is it bad I feel safer with them than I would with you?” You asked, before throwing out a round of punches. Cell ducked them and swung his legs out at you in patterns, successfully knocking you off your feet. You quickly recovered, spinning back onto your feet. Cell gave you a dark smirk. You stepped back, before raising a hand. “Ginyu Force!”

In a flash of movement, Guldo and Recoome surged forward. Guldo summoned a large spike and tossed it at Cell, nicking the side of his torso. The damaged area healed before your eyes, but Recoome dropped down in front of you, opening his mouth and sending out a large laser. It blasted a hole through Cell, but the creature only showed slight irritation in his expression.

“Seriously, do you think it’s that easy to beat me?” Cell rhetorically asked.

“No, but there’s no way I’m linking with you.” You shot forward and slammed your fists into Cell’s head, sending him five feet deep. You dropped back onto solid land and watched for any movement. Not seeing anything and not sensing any ki, you assumed that Cell had been knocked out. You stepped back over to Freeza just as the ground rumbled and you looked back to see Cell emerge from the debris. He smirked as he got to his feet.  
“Not bad. You’re different than what I’ve heard about. It’s really like the human is taking control, only leaving the power of the host behind.” Cell dusted off the dirt from his shoulders, before looking to you with a slightly raised eyebrow. “Despite you linking up with this purple-horned beast, I can’t help but see your strongest link is with Freeza. Why not link with him more often? It could reveal both your true potentials. I guess even if I was to rip away the human from you, I wouldn’t garner that much energy.”

“You still seem to retain some of your own power.” Freeza pointed out. “Why do we need to the aid of the human, but under the same circumstances, you are fine?”

“I reprogrammed myself to have an artificial soul within me, though it’s a dud compared to having the real thing.” Cell answered, glancing back at you. “It is easier to control, since it’s a computer, rather than a living being with their own willpower. But I would much rather have power over control.”

“Well…” Freeza hummed and you looked to him, incredulous.

“You’re not seriously considering this, are you?” You asked, flabbergasted that Freeza could be convinced this way.

“Your connection to the human is strong, Freeza. With aid, you both could unlock your true potential. You could regain all your power, Freeza.” Cell tempted as he slowly began to move closer. “You know it’s true.”

“Sure, they have tapped into my power. But they couldn’t possibly tap into all of it. I doubt my true power is something they could handle.” Freeza chuckled, extending his arms out.

“My data of you must be old, I haven’t updated it since I died. But I do believe you when you say you’ve gotten stronger. Allow me to aid you. We have similar goals and I could be a fortunate ally.” Cell moved closer, making his way to Freeza. You watched warily, not sure what was going on. “I could help you make a strong link with that human, so you could regain ALL your power.”

“Is that right? And how would I do that exactly?” Freeza placed a hand on his hip, looking unconvinced.

“Well, you could start by… talking with her face-to-face!” Cell snapped around and placed his hand against your chest. Your vision went black and unlike being cut away or ripped away from your host body, this felt like you were being unthreaded. Your body felt heavy and you collapsed onto the soft grass beneath you.

“What the-!” Nappa shouted.

“Captain, you alright?” Jeice asked, clearly concerned.

“I’m fine, soldier. But how did he do… that?” You heard Ginyu speak up and you became extremely confused. It wasn’t in your head, but Ginyu wasn’t in control of his body. Right? You groaned and pushed yourself onto your knees, you froze once you saw your hands. They were actually YOUR hands.

“I’m… back in my body?” That was your voice, too. You looked back to the others, finding them all with a look of shock besides Cell who was just smirking. You looked to him. “How did you do that?”

“It was just some simple reprograming and a share of ki. I can only hold you in this physical form for an hour at a time though, so it’s merely temporary. I apologize for that.” Cell bowed his head in a half-hearted apology.

“That’s fine. I’m just glad to have my own body for a moment.” You smiled a little, before looking to the others. Nappa looked down with a slight blush, Ginyu looked extremely surprised along with the rest of the Force aside from Guldo, and Freeza had the widest eyes and was shock-stilled. You were slightly concerned about their actions. “Uh, Freeza. Are you alright?”

“You’re… a woman?!” Freeza just about shouted, stepping back in recoil.

“I knew it!” Guldo added. “I knew something was off!”

“Wait, you all didn’t know I was a girl?!” You were honestly shocked, too. Didn’t you mention it? Couldn’t they tell? How awkward!

“Why do you think I thought she was innocent and adorable?” Cell rolled his eyes slightly, folding his arms.

“I thought you were a strange bug-man who probably hits on anything weaker than him! I don’t know!” Freeza yelled, beginning to pace. He was mumbling under his breath, before snapping his head to look at you, his expression hysteric. “Why did you not tell me you were a woman?!”

“It never came up and is it really that important?” You frowned, getting to your feet. You were glad you were dressed in what you were last wearing, rather than appearing naked. This is Dragon Ball, it could have happened.

“Yes, it is! This changes everything now!” Freeza exclaimed, clenching and unclenching his fists.

“So, am I allowed to join your little party now?” Cell asked, looking boredly at his nails.

“I’ll allow it, but don’t think of double crossing us!” Freeza snapped to Cell, pointing an accusing finger at him.

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Cell smirked, refolding his arms before looking to you. “And you’re welcome, human.”


	6. Being Part of the Team

Night had fallen and after some consideration, the group of newly resurrected villains decided to rest for the night. You found a luminous cave to rest in and settled down. Cell made you aware of the ten minutes left you had to spare in your physical form. You decided to make sure everyone was settled and make sure everyone was alright with your situation.

Honestly, no one was alright, but it would be polite to check on them.

“Hey, Nappa. Feeling better after the long day?” You asked, stepping over to the larger saiyan man.

“Nothing too rough, barely got any scratches to show for it. But things can change.” Nappa adjusted his armored gloves, before looking to you. “Can’t imagine what you’re going through. A small, defenseless small-fry dragged straight into the frying pan.”

“At least I have some advantage, what with knowing most of you.” Your expression softened as you reached out and placed a hand on Nappa’s shoulder. “I’m sorry about what happened to your planet. You and your people didn’t deserve for that to happen.”

“Needed to happen though, huh? So, Freeza could finally be taken down.” Nappa glanced over at the frost demon who sat beside a pool of water in the middle of the cavern. “I know you don’t like him much, probably the same as me. But it’s best you listen to him, if you get on his bad-side and eventually become free…”

“I get the picture.” You gave Nappa a grateful look. “Thank you, Nappa. For looking out for me.”

“Eh, I’m used to watching out for strong-willed spirits.” Nappa smirked at that. “Get some rest, we’re counting on you.”

“Got it.” You sent him a nod, before stepping over to the Ginyu Force. “You all headed to bed?”

“We need sleep to beat up our enemies in the morning!” Recoome called and the whole group shouted in agreement. They were positioned to sleep in a circle formation and it made you smile a little.

“I just wanted to say I am honored to be working with the Ginyu Force, I’ve heard many great things about all of you.” You mocked curtsied, gaining several grateful looks.

“We’re honored for your assistance, ___. We know your physical body will fade soon, but if you would like to rest with us before you do so, you are welcomed to join us.” Ginyu saluted you and you saluted back.

“I’ll think about your offer, Captain. Thank you. Goodnight, you guys!” You left the Force to get some much needed rest, while you hesitantly walked over to Freeza. He sat quietly at the water’s edge, his chest rising and falling from his deep breathes. His eyes were closed and he didn’t move at your approach, but you knew he knew you were there. “Freeza-“

“Don’t bother, woman. My patience has run thin and I wish not to be bothered tonight.” Freeza opened his eyes and sent you a menacing glare. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal, Lord Freeza.” You said the last bit with an icy edge and you knew it was a mock. You weren’t taking Nappa’s advice well, but you had been nothing but nice to Freeza and he still treats you like garbage. You turned on your heel and decided to go speak with the bio-android.

Cell stood against the wall of the cavern, his arms folded and his eyes closed. You remembered he didn’t need sleep and it made you glad you would be returned to your spirit form soon. That guy watching you sleep would be too much.

“Hey.” You began and Cell opened his eyes, remaining silent. “I wanted to apologize for misjudging you so quickly earlier. I know the stuff you’ve done and…”

“You have every right to fear me. Understandable.” Cell smirked at that. “I would be afraid, too. But you do know quite a bit about us. Why is that?”

“The world I’m from… A lot of people know the stuff you’ve all done. I forgot about it years ago. It makes me wonder why I was brought back.” You admitted, looking to your shoes. You noticed that your whole body was taking on a transparent effect and you knew soon you would be back to hosting.

“Maybe that’s why you were chosen. You were compatible, but you also forgot. Whoever did this… maybe they hoped you wouldn’t know enough.” Cell pondered this, a sinister look coming across his features. “Those fools… they must be hitting themselves now, seeing as you’re proving them all wrong.”

“You think so?”

“Whether that is the case or not, if we continue to grow powerful with your aid. Whatever we’re up against is going to regret it.” Cell looked back down to you, his face relaxing. “It’s a shame you weren’t linked to me predominantly. I could of assured a strong connection and I wouldn’t put up walls. With Freeza and you connected… He might not open enough to get all his power back.”

“Trust me. I’m still wishing I was linked to Goku instead of getting caught in a mistake.” You sighed, leaning against the wall that Cell was against.

“This probably isn’t a benefit to you, but don’t you see what would have happened if you did connect with Goku?” Cell gestured to everyone else in the room. “You’ve made a connection with all these men, if you were with Goku they would’ve been slaughtered. You wouldn’t think we were on the same side if you were with Goku, but now, you can see that we aren’t the enemy and neither is that saiyan and his friends. There’s someone far greater behind all of this and with you…”

“I… I could get Goku and the others to see that we have a common enemy.” Your eyes widened in realization. “We could all team up and stop whoever’s creating these waves together!”

“My point exactly.” Cell smirked, before reaching out and waving a hand through you. “Rest well, little one. We have a ways to go in the morning.”

With those last words, you disappeared from the physical world and found yourself in Freeza’s void. It was colder than what you remembered and you shivered as you sat down in the warm, shallow water. Why did you have to end up closely connected with Freeza of all people? Why you? You lied back on the liquid surface, closing your eyes, and soon enough you were asleep.

~Freeza’s P.O.V.~

“Ugh, I can feel her weighing against my chest. It would seem she’s returned…” Freeza hissed lightly, raising a hand to his chest. He heard heavy footsteps and felt a familiar ki, but didn’t bother to glance over. “What do you want, Nappa?”

“Lord Freeza, I just wanted to know what we were planning on doing tomorrow. We have a strong alliance now. I’m curious on what our objective is.” Nappa shifted his feet, staring at Freeza but hoping the frost demon wouldn’t look back. “Are we still after that woman?”

“The objective is to sever this link and regain our powers, finding that woman is our only hope of doing that.” Freeza looked down at the still water within the cave.

“And what after that? After we gain our powers back and you break the link?”

“Easy, we dispose of the girl and set our targets on Goku. Perhaps even that swordsman who dared to cut me apart.” Freeza growled out the last sentence, as Nappa frowned forlornly.

“Sir, do you really think we should destroy the girl? She’s powerless and all she’s done is aid us.” Nappa pointed out.

“Are you defending her? Is that a sign of weakness? Even more reason to rid of her! She’s numbing our senses and making us think and feel strangely!” Freeza exclaimed.

“Feel strangely? Has she been affecting you, Lord Freeza?”

“That is none of your concern.” Freeza quickly snapped, closing his eyes and lowering his ki. “Leave me, Nappa. My mind is made up and I wish to regain my ki by resting.”

“Yessir.” Nappa nodded slowly, before making his way back to his place. Freeza frowned and placed his hand back over his chest.

“What powers are you using on me, human…?”

~Reader’s P.O.V.~

“Cell, was it? You have some nerve speaking to Lord Freeza that way!” You heard Ginyu scold Cell. You had woken up to find the others on the move. Voicing your alertness, you quickly made a link with Cell and found yourself sitting in his void. You had retained your physical form within the different voids and it relieved you. You were glad to be yourself, again.

“Lord Freeza is the greatest leader in the universe!” Burter added. You rolled your eyes at that. Cell might have made a snappy comment at Freeza earlier (and maybe a pass at you, but you weren’t sure) and the Ginyu force had been pretty fired up about it for the last hour.

“If you want to be a part of his army, you need to be respectful and loyal to him!” Recoome announced.

“I might be an ally to Freeza, but I would never be loyal or respect him.” Cell scoffed, though you could hear the amusement laced in his voice.

“Captain, with that attitude, why not just switch bodies with him?” Jeice asked, directing his question no doubt to Ginyu.

“Swap bodies with him?” Ginyu murmured, probably not having thought of it before. You could hear the sound of the ocean outside and suspected that your group had stumbled upon the beach.

“That is an incredibly tempting idea.” Freeza mused, liking the sound of it.

“Go ahead, if you think you can.” Cell offered, seeming nonchalant at the prospect of swapping bodies. You heard Ginyu hum as if considering and you almost wanted to laugh. This was really happening. Why was this happening? Why?!

“Captain?” Guldo broke the silence.

“No, I can’t do it!” Ginyu exclaimed, sounding a bit strained.

“That’s a rare sight. Passing up a body with such a high power level?” Freeza inquired.

“I’m sorry, but it would be impossible! His coloring is too… frog-like for me!”

“Frog-like…? Wait, I see it now.” Freeza sounded sheepish and it took you a few moments to remember why. Ginyu HAD been a frog for a long while. Actually, last you checked, he hadn’t even died since he had been put into a frog’s body. That’s a long time being something you weren’t. You tried not to laugh.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, but keep calling me a frog and I swear… But consider yourself lucky, you wouldn’t have lasted long if you had attempted.” Cell moved on, taking the conversation in stride.

“Why you…” Ginyu grunted.

“If it’s revenge you want, try that silly technique on the enemy. You’ll need more than luck then.” Cell mocked.

“I don’t need you telling me that!” Ginyu exclaimed. You heard some foreign steps and felt the air grow tense. “Great, clones. No doubt drawn by our growing energy. Let’s take care of them, boys.”

“Allow me, boys. Ready, human?” Cell asked.

“You bet!” You swapped positions with Cell and found yourself facing down another trio of clones. This trio had Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku. Alright, no big deal, hopefully that Goku one wasn’t really as strong as Goku. You surge forward, sending a couple punches into the Piccolo clone, before swinging around and kicking him off his feet.

“Don’t get cocky, these clones are stronger than the one’s yesterday.” Cell warned. Just in time, too, as the Piccolo clone stretched out his arm grabbed you and reeled you in, slamming his knee into your stomach. You gasped, but it wasn’t too bad, so you decided to grab the clone and slam him into the ground. He disintegrated and you moved on.

“We got this, but I’ll keep my guard up.” You brought up your arms to endure clone Vegeta slamming into you. He veered back, sending a ki blast your way, before he flew forward slamming his foot into your stomach. Wincing from the double hit there, Vegeta kicked you into the air before flying up and kicking you back down into the ground. You jumped back onto your feet sending out a barrage of ki blasts that slammed into the clone.

“Rush him and pound it into his big head that a higher being like us cannot be defeated by a puppet!’ Cell commanded and you took his advice to heart. You charged forward, slamming into Vegeta before swinging your fists rapidly and sending him flying up. You zoomed forward, slamming your fists down on the clones head. He smashed down in the ground, turning to dust. “One more, let’s finish him with the Perfect Attack.”

“Perfect Attack…” It was like muscle memory as you rushed forward to the clone Goku. You stopped before the clone and did a backflip, slamming your robotic foot into his head. He stumbled back and you delivered a swift kick and punch to his chest. The clone didn’t even get a chance as you sent out a ki beam, destroying him. You straightened up and rolled your shoulders. “If you weren’t so stiff, Cell, I’d say your the best fighter I’ve fought for.”

“I’m flattered, even though I knew I was perfect.” You could hear the smirk in Cell’s voice. Your victory fell short as all of you suddenly felt a large ki enter the premises. “An unfamiliar ki, this is getting more interesting by the minute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep it up, guys. The more feedback, the more frequent the updates. I'm almost done writing the full story, but maybe it will make you guys glad to hear I'm eighteen chapters in.


	7. Red Ribbon Researcher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, before we get into the story, I have the honor of presenting some awesome fanart that was made for this story!  
> [Teardrops Chapter 5 Fanart](http://freiresa.tumblr.com/post/173905714495/fanart-for-jakdax-of-the-self-insert-fan-fiction)  
> This great piece was based on the reveal in Chapter 5 and the characters reactions are depicted perfectly. I love it. Go give that artist some love, too!
> 
> If any of you also want to make fanart for the story, please do so! I've made a page to host and share this art. So just post to Tumblr (or DeviantArt) and I can link you back here. Then all the readers who read or will read this story will get to check out your awesome fanart.  
> Here's the link to the Tumblr account where I'll be hosting all fanart for my stories: [Jak_Dax Fan Art](https://jak-dax.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Okay, now you may continue on to the story!

You felt a terrible feeling wash down your back as you and the others looked over at the source of energy. Suddenly a woman stepped out from the shadows of the cliffside, clapping her hands in a mocking fashion. You didn’t recognize her, but she was very Dragon Ball-like. She had long, auburn hair that trailed down her back, pale skin, and cold, blue eyes. She wore a white lab coat, a long blue and red checkered shirt with matching pumps, and black leggings.

“Wow. I can see why all of you are so feared.” The woman remarked with sarcasm, giving you all a condescending smirk. Your opinion came quick, you didn’t like her. Someone who was a bully to the bad-guys, couldn’t be a good person… except maybe Vegeta, but that’s a different story.

“Who are you?!” Nappa exclaimed.

“I’m Android 21…” The woman answered simply, adjusting the glasses that sat upon her nose. You didn’t miss the Red Ribbon symbol on her coat. You clenched your fists. This was the woman that 16 was telling you about. Now you understood why she had the cold-eyes.

“21?”

“You’re 21? The woman we were told about?!” Ginyu exclaimed.

“So, you’ve heard of me. Who told you about me?” 21 asked, her tone becoming more threatening. You felt Cell tug at your soul.

“Best you trade spots with me, who knows what she’s capable of doing to you.” Cell suggested and you took that offer, slipping back into the void. Your stress towards the situation was growing stronger and it was beginning to overwhelm you. With Cell back in control, he decided to join the conversation. “Do you think anyone is going to answer that?”

“Too bad, I guess I’ll have to investigate alone.” 21 she spoke condescendingly. You felt the familiar energy of a clone join her.

“The leader out on the battlefield? What do you plan on doing?” Freeza growled, though there was a bite to his tone. He really wasn’t taking her seriously.

“I have business with the soul inside of you. That’s all.” 21 laughed lightly, causing your skin to crawl. “And don’t bother playing stupid, I cut off your powers and I handpicked her to be in you. Though originally she was for Goku.”

“You might as well forfeit now, we have no intentions of surrendering her.”

“That’s not the deal, sweetie. She’s mastered your power and she even managed to link with Cell. Now, do that little magic trick of yours, again, Cell. Bring her out, so I can see her.” 21 sounded happy, but you could hear that hate in her voice. It only seemed to appear when she spoke of you.

“Bringing her out won’t sever our connection and she can link up just as fast.” Cell pointed out.

“Then why the hesitance? Bring her out.” 21’s tone grew harsh.

“Just bring me out, Cell. If she does anything, I’ll switch back into you and we’ll tear her down.” You spoke up in Cell’s mind. A few moments passed, before you were unthreaded and appeared between Cell and Freeza. Cell sent you a nod, his eyes showing his confidence in you. On the other hand, Freeza stepped forward a bit to seemingly put himself between you and 21. He must still be worried of the possibility of losing the link.

“My, my… this really is the girl I plucked from that alternate universe.”

“And why did you do that?” You looked to 21, giving her a hard stare. “Out of everyone, why did you pick me?”

“You want the truth? I’ll give it. I picked you because you loved this world. You loved it, but to save your own pride you forgot about it.” Android 21 narrowed her eyes at you and pointed an accusing finger. “Your soul is weak and the moment this link is gone, these “villains” will be nothing but stories again for you. You’ll hate them for their crimes, despite having seen humanity in them.”

“I’ve changed, don’t twist the truth!”

“Like your word means anything, you’ll leave them in the dust the moment you’re free.” 21 laughed, before looking to Freeza. “It seems you have your own villain lurking inside of you.”

“You heard her.” Freeza’s stoic expression twisted into a smirk, as he glanced back at you. “You’re blushing from that lovely compliment, aren’t you? A true villain.”

Despite the scariness of the situation, Freeza still played this out like a game. It eased the tension you felt in your chest and your own smirk came to your face.

“What an honor!” You brought a hand to your chest, speaking dramatically.

“You’re starting to understand how things work!” Freeza cackled. “One day, perhaps, I will welcome you into my Galactic Army!”

“Ugh, don’t make me sick!” 21 gagged at your back-n-forth with Freeza.

“Interesting… I never thought I’d come across a new android this powerful. Let me guess… Dr. Gero? He’s alive, too, I’m sure.” Cell spoke up, ending the game.

“No, we have no use for him. I’m just using his labs.” 21 shrugged slightly, bored at the subject. You noticed the multiple piercings in her ears. Something felt oddly familiar about her, but you couldn’t put your finger on it.

“Things are beginning to make sense… You’re the one who revived us. Not sure why, but I won’t forgive you for locking away my power and linking me up with a human.” Freeza hissed, staring down the woman.

“That was a surprise for me, too. I was just going to use a fake soul, one without much power. But she snuck into you, rather than Goku.” 21 frowned and placed her hands on her hips. “Now my plans are a complete disaster.”

“You sound like Gero, too. What is it your after? World domination, power, etc.?” Cell asked, wanting to get down to the bottom of this mystery, too. “How about universal domination? As silly as it sounds.”

“Agreed, it really is silly. I don’t have the same intentions as the Doctor. Universal domination would help me out a bit with what I really want…” 21 hummed, a grin reappearing on her face as she looked devilishly over all of you. “I need help… That’s why I’m in need of strong warriors like all of you. You have real, pure strength, unlike these clones.”

“I’m sorry, do you really think you can order us around?” Freeza asked in disbelief.

“All of this talking is making me hungry…” 21 sighed, placing a hand on her stomach.

“Are you trying to mock us?” Nappa growled.

“I guess it’s time to make some delicious sweets!” 21 turned to the clone of Goku and charged up an attack, before blasting him with it. Right before your eyes, the clone was turned into a donut which 21 snatched out of the air.

“Huh?!” Ginyu backed up in surprise.

“What the…?” Cell watched in wonder, analyzing the situation.

“She turned that clone into food?!” Nappa was flabbergasted. The fear was really beginning to set in now. 21 licked her lips, before biting into the donut. A wave of horror struck you as you watched her devour it with the others. Buu had done the same, but it was so much more disturbing to see someone human-like devour what used to be a human-like being.

It was almost like cannibalism and if she planned on doing it to some of the others, that’s exactly what it would be.

Your ankles became weak and you lurched forward, grabbing onto the nearest thing to keep you on your feet. Which was Freeza. The frost demon was stiff and you were surprised he hadn’t snapped at you. You looked up to see his face was carved into shock and horror. Lord Freeza was genuinely terrified.

“Freeza…” With a bit of hesitance, you reached down and took Freeza’s cold hand in yours. The frost demon flinched, withdrawing his hand from yours as he shot you a harsh glare. You were reminded of exactly who you were dealing with from that hateful daze. You backed off, deciding to focus on the bigger problem.

“No way, she ate that clone!” Nappa exclaimed in horror.

“Strange. She might be able to absorb life energy just like me.” Cell darkly stated, sounding not amused at the revelation.

“Clones don’t taste very good. That was a solid thirteen out of a hundred.” 21 hummed, licking her lips. “Probably because of the stimulants, they have this chemical taste to them… But I wanted them to fight immediately and so I had to use a lot. Now it’s your turn. I wonder how all of you will taste!”

21 laughed, while Nappa and Ginyu gasped in shock. Freeza finally seemed to ease up as he folded his arms.

“This was unexpected. You’re going to try and eat us, too?” Freeza inquired, but only received a smirk from 21. This situation was so much worse than what you originally thought.

“18, you’re up!” 21 called, looking back behind her. To your complete and utter surprise, you watched as the REAL Android 18 emerged from the shadows. She stopped to stand beside 21, glaring at the rest of you.

“18?!” Cell gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowing.

“Just try not to bore me.” 18 grunted, getting into a fighting stance.

“Just make sure you don’t destroy their bodies. I need them to make candy.” 21 quickly reminded her.

“What does she take us for?!” Cell growled.

“I won’t allow anyone to treat me like food!” Freeza exclaimed.

“Cell, get ready!” You reached over and touched the bio-android’s shoulder, linking into his body and taking his place. You faced 18 as two more clones appeared. You figured this fight wasn’t going to be over quick. You rushed forward, slamming your fist into 18’s stomach and sending her upwards.

“You have gotten weaker, Cell!” 18 soared down, slamming her foot into your back. You stumbled forward, but whirled around to face the android. She brushed some hair out of her face and you decided to take advantage of this cocky attitude. You rolled forward, catching her off guard, before jumping up and ramming your elbow into her head. She veered back with a hiss.

“Now, destroy her!” Cell shouted within your head.

“We aren’t killing her! She’s not a clone and we can get her to understand!” You pushed down Cell’s murderous urges, before rushing forward and hitting 18 in the back of the neck. The impact was hard enough, she shut down and collapsed to the ground. You looked back to the others. “Get her to safety!”

Nappa moved forward, picking up 18 and taking her out of the fight. You looked to the two remaining clones and frowned. A Krillin and a Trunks. The Krillin clone launched forward and within moments, he jumped up firing a ki blast down at you. It was large and powerful, it was also the first time you felt a pain that rocked you.

“Cell… What’s going on?” You asked, stepping back from the clone.

“I’m running low on ki energy, we can defeat this clone, but anymore struggle after that…” Cell growled. “I’ll be too weak and might be knocked out.”

“We can’t have that happen. So, let’s finish off this guy.” You jumped forward, slamming fist after fist into the clone. You kicked him into the air, sending another round of punches his way. The clone tried to recover, but you rammed him back towards the ground. He crashed, but rose to his feet, sending out a ki blast that whirled around. You tried to identify where the blast will be, but it was too fast and shot through you. “Agh!”

“Just finish him and switch out!” You dropped down before bringing back your leg and delivering a hard blow to the clone’s body. He disintegrated and you jumped back to stand by the others.

“Cell needs to rest, I need to switch with someone!” You called, looking to the others.

“Link with me.” You looked to Freeza, who sent you a bored look. “Well? Go on!”

“Get some rest, Cell.” You closed your eyes and opened them to find yourself in Freeza’s body. That was the fastest link you’ve ever made to someone. You turned swiftly to see clone Trunks draw his sword.

“Finish this quickly, won’t you?” Freeza’s voice appeared in your head and you felt a surge of ki go through you.

“Man, you really want this clone dead.” You dodged a ki blast and watched as the clone powered up. You decided to charge your own energy, ready to block any attacks that might come your way.

“I hate seeing his face, is that too hard to understand?”

“I think I can see why.” You braced yourself as Trunks flew forward, slashing his sword. You caught his blade with your hands and was glad that Freeza’s skin was literally armor. You ripped the sword from the clone’s hands and grabbed the handle. The clone went to fire a ki blast, but you didn’t let him, stabbing him straight through the abdomen. The clone and sword turned to dust in your hands. “That’s that.”

You looked back over to see 18 resting against one of the palm trees on the beach. You eased up, glad to see she was alright, before turning your focus to 21. You glared slightly, moving to face her. The new android narrowed her eyes at you, though her expression was bored. What was she up to?


	8. One Big Sham

“Finished already?” 21 smirked, looking over at the unconscious 18.

“21, you will be next.” Cell ignored her cocky statement, clenching his fist. He winced though and you knew that he had used up quite a bit of ki today. You felt like it was your fault, but you couldn’t dwell on it, focusing on the confrontation here and now.

“That’s a good one. You think you can beat me in that condition?” 21 laughed mockingly.

“Certainly, right here and now. And when it does happen, you’ll be nothing but scrap metal.” Cell smirked now, straightening his posture.

“Scrap metal? I might be an android, but I have more muscle and tissue in me than robotics. Much like you, Cell.” 21 suddenly gasped looking off in the distance. This behavior was strange and you wondered what she was on about. She relaxed, laughing slightly as she looked over at 18. “I never thought 18 would be helpful this way.”

“She seems untrustworthy, she sounds like she’s concocting something…” Freeza mused within your mind. You felt the energy in Freeza’s body plummet and it occurred to you that 21 might be behind this. Why else would Cell and Freeze lose energy so rapidly?

“I was thinking the same thing.” You admitted.

“Oh, please! Won’t you spare her?! I’ll do anything, just please don’t hurt her!” 21 cried, collapsing to her knees and reaching out towards 18. That was a major mood shift and you were definitely caught off guard.

“What an idiot!” Nappa laughed. “She’s wide open!”

“No idea what’s going on, but if you want to die so badly I can help with that!” Ginyu raised a hand, beginning to gather a large ki blast. 21 didn’t move and you started to get a terrible feeling in the pit of your stomach.

“18!” You looked over in shock to see Krillin AND Goku land. Oh my gosh, it was really Goku! You looked at the position you were all in and felt your blood run cold. You guys were totally screwed. Krillin looked over and his eyes widened. “Freeza and Cell?! What have you done to my wife?! Destructo Disk!”

Krillin raised his hand, summoning his disk and launched it forwards. Ginyu turned his attack and shot it at the disk, cancelling out both attacks. Krillin glared over at you all, though his eyes drifted over to the passed out 18, concern washing over his features. You felt horrible and wish you could explain the truth, but you doubt he would listen.

“I see…” Cell frowned and looked to you. “I shouldn’t have wasted my energy earlier with showing you. Now would have been a better time to implement that.”

“It’s fine, let’s work with what energy we do have.” You looked back over to the two new fighters, as Freeza’s voice rose in your head, again.

“This is what 21 was after. Clever. Let me take the lead, I want to confront her myself.” You weren’t sure if it was the best idea, but you did as Freeza said, slipping back into the void. You dropped into the shallow water and glanced around, before focusing on the conversation.

“What do we have here? If it isn’t our “heroes”. How’s putting universes in danger going for you?” Cell mocked and you knew there was no turning back now. If only diplomacy was a thing that could be used in this universe. It’s always punch first and ask questions later.

“Whoa, Cell, Freeza, and Ginyu? What a line up!” Goku announced, sounding amazed at the amount of fighters.

“Kakarot, you better not have forgotten about me!” Nappa shouted.

“Right, you’re Vegeta’s friend. Nappy, wasn’t it?” Goku asked, not sounding too convinced of himself.

“Moron, it’s Nappa!”

“18!” Krillin shouted and you heard him rush past. There was a moment of silence, as Krillin probably checked on 18. He was brave to move past all those villains. “She’s out cold…”

“So, do you know who she is?” Android 21 asked, continuing with her act. “I’m sorry, she sacrificed herself to protect me.”

“Do you hear these lies?” Cell scoffed. “Fine, we’ll defeat them all now. Maybe knock some sense into them. I would like to see Goku get thrashed around.”

“You’re attacking innocent people and you hurt 18! I’ll make you pay for it!” Krillin shouted and you felt him power up.

“You’re playing her game. This is what she wants, to pit us against each other. Though I agree with Cell, I would very much like to see Goku beat. Even if this is what she wants…” Freeza seemed to be fighting himself on where he stood here. But he snapped out of it quick. “No, I won’t allow this. I want to defeat Goku while in control of my own powers, not while being controlled by a human!”

“Sure, you can do that later. But not right now.” You spoke up to Freeza.

“Certainly, this is also a prime example of why you shouldn’t anger me. I hope you’re seeing how important it is to keep quiet and follow my orders.” Freeza huffed.

“I’m linking to someone else, just in case your anger gets ahead of you.” You didn’t allow Freeza to argue as you linked to Nappa. “Ready to fight, big guy?”

“About time!” Nappa laughed as you switched places with him. You stepped forward, facing down the heroes. You were worried, but you couldn’t give up now.

“Fine, it’s time you’ve felt the anger smoldering within us over the years, Son Goku.” Freeza hissed, folding his arms.

“Agreed, we can’t wait to see you torn to shreds.” Cell smirked, though glanced at Freeza with unamusement. “Though I call dibs on killing his son.”

“Take his son.” Freeza paused, before laughing lightly. “I forgot. You lost to that child, right? I wish I could have seen that. He was really young, wasn’t he?”

“Guys, can we not do this right now?” You asked, watching as Goku stepped forward turning super right before your eyes. You did not like the looks of things.

“I’ll take care of Goku later, you probably couldn’t handle it if you couldn’t defeat his own son.” Freeza grinned wildly, continuing to poke at Cell.

“Who was it again who lost to Goku twice? It wasn’t me so…” Cell hummed, turning the tables on the frost demon.

“What was that? Do I need to rid of you first?” Freeza growled.

“You disposing of me? That’s hilarious, keep going.” Cell snorted.

“You know, I don’t care much who fights first. Can we move on? I could just fight you both if that makes things easier.” Goku suggested, cutting into the argument.

“You wish to fight us both at once? Big mistake.” Cell snarled.

“Goku, you don’t seem to know how much trouble your mouth can get you in. It’s hard holding back on destroying you right now.” Freeza gritted his teeth.

“Maybe later we can fight to decide who fights him first.” Cell now suggested.

“Fine, but plan on losing! I will have the privilege of killing Son Goku!” You decided to take this opportunity to start the fight. You stepped over and stood in front of the super saiyan.

“You’ll be fighting me for now.” You got into stance as Goku smiled.

“Nice, give me a good fight.” Goku launched forward, punching you in the chest. You flew back, but dropped down, regaining your footing. You sent a ki blast his way which barreled through him, but he broke from it, unscathed. You dodged his next kick and slammed your fists onto his head, sending him into the ground. He flew back up, dropping back onto the ground with a laugh. “Phew! Now that’s power, but you see. I can’t allow you to win.”

“I can’t let that happen either.” You stiffened up, reader to brace against Goku’s next attack. So, when he teleported out of the way and appeared above, you weren’t ready for the powerful blow he delivered to you. Your vision went black as you were literally knocked out of Nappa. Oh Kami, Goku was strong. You reached out and linked into someone else.

“What was that?!” Freeza exclaimed. You looked at your hands, to find yourself in Ginyu’s body. You moved forward as Freeza and Cell looked at you in realization. “Your blow was powerful enough to defeat him and knock her off. This is very unfortunate.”

“Not sure what you guys are talking about, but alright.” Goku shrugged, looking to you. “You’re next, huh?”

“I told you already, you’ll be fighting me for now.” You got into a fighting stance, as Goku’s expression became confused. While he was in a state of confusion, you jumped forward, ramming your foot into his stomach. “Let’s go, team!”

Burter rushes past you and begins to repeatedly kick Goku, as Jeice appeared from above chucking a ki blast down at the saiyan. They dispersed as Goku regained his composure and brought up his guard. You launched forward, swinging your fists. Your blows launched Goku back and he smashed into the cliffside. His super form faded as he crumpled to the ground, defeated.

“Goku!” Krillin jumped forward and sent you a glare. “That’s my friend you knocked out, you monster!”

“If we could just talk-“ You were cut off as Krillin flew forward and socked you in the face. You threw your elbow forward to counter, but he flipped backwards before he could get hit. Your ki plummeted and you knew at this moment, everyone on your team was drained. Krillin moved back, setting his feet into a familiar stance. “I’ll make you all pay for what you did to 18.”

“Krillin, don’t do this!” You called, raising your hands.

“Kame… hame… ha!” Krillin threw his hands forward, releasing his power wave of energy. It burned you and Ginyu, and you let out a scream of pain from the destruction of the attack. You fell back into the void for a moment, but before you could hit the water, you were unthreaded into the real world, again. Your physical body reappeared and you collapsed onto the warm sand, Ginyu strewn not too far away from you.

“What the…?” You looked over, though your vision was blurry, and barely made out the form of Krillin. Your vision cleared and you found the monk panting slightly, tired from the energy he had expended. You looked to Cell and Freeza standing off to the side, watching with shock, too. You heard brush shifting and looked back to Krillin to see an exhausted Goku step up behind him. “A girl? Where’d she come from?”

“Oh, now you’re up to listening. That’s too bad. It’s time to finish off you maggots!” Freeza stepped forward, coming to stand in front of you. He raised his hand, summoning a death ball, poised to destroy Goku and Krillin. “I know I said otherwise, but I really am ready to rid of you.”

“Wait, you guys are stronger than the waves allow us… How…?” Goku grunted, collapsing to a knee in front of Freeza.

“I need to at least save 18…” Krillin panted, looking back at the unconscious 18. Freeza chuckled, his ki attack becoming stronger. You couldn’t let him hurt them, so in hopes you wouldn’t be killed, you grabbed onto Freeza’s leg.

“What are you doing?!” Freeza snapped down at you, as Goku and Krillin watched in befuddlement. The frost demon seethed. “I’ve had enough of your touches today. You may have caught me off-guard earlier, but if you don’t move away, I will obliterate you, too.”

“You can’t kill them! I won’t let you!” You announced, before closing your eyes and focusing on the ki you had. Your mind fell to the link between you and Freeza, and with all your might, you closed off the link to his power. Since it was within your control, it flipped like a switch. Freeza froze, his power disappearing in a blink and he stared off at his original targets.

“How…? How did you do that?! Why did you do that?!” Freeza veered to you with a snarl. You released his leg and collapsed back to the ground, too tired to get up.

“I see now.” Cell smirked, folding his arms, though the two heroes looked as lost as ever.

“I’m really confused.” Goku admitted.

“What’s wrong with you, scum? I was about to finish him once and for all! Don’t you understand? He’s the one who sent me back to hell!” Freeza shouted, leering down at you. If you had enough strength, you would have winced and moved away. His intimidation was worse here than any time before and he looked about ready to kill you. “It’s my turn to rip him from existence!”

“Now’s not the time for that, Freeza!” You managed to fire back.

“You hold me back and now you’re lecturing me? Stop wasting my time and let me kill him already! Release my power now!” Freeza bent down and gripped you by the throat, lifting you into the air. He had to rise above the ground a little to properly choke you, seeing as he was shorter. You gripped his wrist and tried to pull it away, but it was clamped tight. Adrenaline rushed through you at this new danger and you looked to Freeza desperately. His eyes flickered for a brief moment.

“Freeza, give up already. You can’t break her will and you know it.” Cell spoke up and Freeza glanced over at him, glaring.

“It’s irritating not having access to my powers. It reminds me of all the hell I’ve been through.” Freeza growled, his eyes sliding back over to you. “Fine! Lock away my powers, make your own decisions, but know they have consequences. When I do regain full control, I will kill them.”

Freeza released you and you crashed to the ground, gasping for air. You pushed yourself onto your elbows and glanced at Freeza, your body shaking. He almost would’ve killed you. What made you think there was any humanity in him?

“You better work hard and fast until this link is broken. Do you understand?” Freeza spat at you.

“Link and locking away powers…?” Krillin spoke up, looking between the both of you with a bewildered expression.

“Yo, Freeza. Are we done or are you gonna turn gold? You know, like last time?” Goku asked, now sounding bored. But wait, did he say gold? Since when could Freeza turn gold? Did you miss something?

“I’m not unlocking your powers until they’re gone…” You spoke to Freeza, though the heroes couldn’t hear you. “That or until we make a truce…”

“Oh, Freeza… I guess you’ll just have to watch… while I kill them instead.” Cell stepped forward, sending Freeza an amused smirk, before raising a hand and charging a ki blast.

“Wait, no!” Your eyes widened and you reached out for Cell. “Didn’t you hear what I just said?!”

“Nonsense, they’re mine now.” Cell cackled, facing Goku and Krillin.

“Wait!” Freeza shouted, causing Cell to look back at him. The tyrant glared harshly, glancing at you for a moment, before returning his icy gaze back to Cell. “You have some nerve, trying to steal my prey.”

“You had your chance, but you allowed yourself to be manipulated by a weak, human girl.” Cell glanced at you. “No offense, human.”

“You’re not wrong…” You shrugged lightly, your arms feeling like lead.

“What was that…?” Freeza hissed, as Cell merely smirked back.

“Hey, sorry to interrupt this chat. Can anyone tell me what’s going on? That girl that’s with you, I felt her energy in Freeza, Nappa, and Ginyu. Why is that?” Goku asked, cutting back into the conversation.

“Please, this is unbelievable…” Cell expelled his attack and lowered his arm.

“Human, explain the current situation.” Freeza looked down to you. “Can you even stand?”

“Considering my legs are shaking, probably not.” You shot the frost demon a glare as Cell stepped over to you.

“You may lean on me, my dear.” Cell offered you a hand and you took it, as he helped you onto your feet. You gripped Cell’s arm as you stood on your still shaking legs. Cell glanced to Freeza. “Are you sure about telling them?”

“They already noticed the link, might as well. They’re not in best health, anyway. We have nothing to worry about.” Freeza shrugged lightly, his eyes hovering over the position you and Cell were in for a moment.

“Goku, Krillin…” You began, catching the two’s attention. You sighed, trying to figure out where to start. “This is a long story…”


	9. Mini Monk

“So, what does that mean?” Goku hummed, after hearing your long explanation of what was going on. Within that time, Nappa and Ginyu had woken back up and got to their feet. The same couldn’t be said about 18, who was being held protectively by Krillin in his arms as he sat on the ground.

“She just explained everything to you in the simplest way! What do you not understand?!” Nappa huffed in annoyance.

“This is why I hate saiyans. All they now how to do is fight!” Freeza rolled his eyes, just as furious about Goku’s cluelessness.

“You mean we can’t use our powers because of 21 and the Red Ribbon Army? And she’s linked up with Freeza.” Krillin nodded to you.

“Well done, you actually understand. At least for a simple-minded being like you are!”

“Gee, thanks. Not sure I want any of your compliments.” Krillin narrowed his gaze at the frost demon, who glared back.

“Oh, I get it! Freeza lost his power because of her earlier, because they’re connected!” Goku put two and two together.

“Exactly, I’m glad he’s linked with someone with a good heart.” Krillin gave you a small smile, before glaring back at Freeza. “Who knows what would’ve happened if he linked with another villain!”

“Alright, so she’s keeping him from doing bad things and she can also turn into a spirit to be inside him… That sounded better in my head. Anyway, if that’s the case… What we need to do is team up! Together we can beat 21!” Goku beamed, raising his fists up in excitement.

“What are you talking about, Goku?!” Krillin just about choked. “She might be good and she might have a handle on him, but he’s still a monster!”

“No, I don’t like that plan either. There has to be another way.” Cell agreed.

“I was imprisoned in hell, because of you.” Freeza growled at Goku.

“I don’t see anyone here who can stop me. This is what I’m thinking, how about I kill you now?” Cell suggested, his frustration beginning to show more.

“Wait, she’s the one letting you have this power now! That means… because she’s linked, she could stop any of you. But what if I told you there was a way to break that link?” Goku popped off, causing everyone in your group to grow interested. Even you, there was a way to sever the link?

“Go on.”

“These waves, you know how to shut them off and cut off the link from her?” Freeza glanced at you, before settling back to Goku.

“Yeah, that’s how we’re fighting without having someone linked to us. She is the only soul connected between all of you, right? Doesn’t it feel weird with her lurking inside of you.” Goku blinked, before looking to you. “And you probably don’t like being stuck in them, right?”

“It can get…” You glanced at Freeza, frowning slightly. “Tense.”

“Okay, why don’t I teach you how to do it?”

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Goku?” Krillin asked, looking warily at the other villainous fighters.

“Don’t know, but it will work out in the end!” Goku chirped.

“Fine. I will accept this deal. But this better not be a trick.” Freeza smirked, giving off a threatening aura.

“Okay, let’s hurry over to Bulma!” Goku laughed lightly. Just as Goku spoke, a giant explosion went off in the air. You all looked over to see some sort of aircraft wobbling in the sky.

“That sound came from Bulma’s ship!” Krillin exclaimed.

“Help, Goku! The clones are attacking the ship!” You heard a woman’s voice project from the ship. It didn’t sound like the Bulma you knew, but it could be her at this point with all these voice changes.

“I’ll be right there, Bulma! Get out of there, so they don’t get you!” Goku shouted and you wondered if she heard that. But her response answered your question.

“Obviously, I’m doing that! But-“ You heard a shriek, as the craft began to fall towards the other side of some mountains.

“Goku, let’s go!” Krillin picked up 18 and rose to his feet.

“Hold on.” Cell cut in.

“We don’t have time for this!”

“There IS no time to waste! Teach us how to undo the links!” Freeza ordered.

“I can’t believe this! The one person who can help you is in that falling ship! If we don’t save Bulma, you’ll be stuck like this forever!” Goku just about exploded, looking off worriedly where Bulma and her ship fell.

“What are you on about?!” Cell questioned, clenching his fists.

“Just stay out of our way!” Goku warned, before blasting off into the air with Krillin. Your group watched them fly off, as you looked back to Freeza for orders. You hated the you were used to that.

“It would seem we need to rescue this “Bulma” to undo the links.” Freeza sighed, folding his arms.

“Correct, though I detest that woman… I do want access to this machine of hers.” Cell seemed more open to this new objective compared to the others.

“Looks like we’re joining them.” Freeza glanced at the rest of you. “Well? Let’s get moving!”

~

While making your way towards the crash sight, you took it upon yourself to make sure everyone was at full strength, again. Nappa and Ginyu had fully revived with the rest they had to take from their defeats. While Freeza and Cell on the other hand were slowly gaining back their strength anyway. Things were looking up despite the circumstances back there. Once done with your objective, you stepped up to walk beside Freeza.

“Everyone’s healing up good. There shouldn’t be a problem in the next fight we encounter.” You told the frost demon who only hummed in response. “Something bothering you?”

“Just impatient about reaching this machine.” Freeza glanced up at you. “Sharing my body with a weakling like you is a waste of my time and beyond degrading… I, the great Freeza, being hosted by a human, disgusting! But choice does not seem to be a luxury here. Perhaps I should take a different point of view on this situation.”

“Like not hating me with every fiber of your being?” You asked, though it was clearly rhetorical. Freeza folded his arms, sending you a cold stare.

“Listen, stop with trying to gain my respect. It’s embarrassing for the both of us. You will always just be a pawn in my eyes. But listen well…” Freeza hissed, leering at you. “No more of that “almost” dying scenario. We were lucky to have been against someone who was weakened, next time we might not be so lucky. No more of this big talk now, we all clearly saw earlier that I could eliminate you. So, if you know what’s best, don’t cross me or I will turn you into space dust!”

“This has to be the tenth empty threat you’ve given me.”

“Empty?!” Freeza sputtered. You shook your head, but looked over as a group of clones landed. There was clones of the Ginyu Force, Vegeta, and Tien that decided to drop in. The real Ginyu stepped forward, looking ready to fight.

“Clones of us? This should be fun! Let’s see if you match more than looks.” Ginyu placed his hands on his hips, straightening up with a grin. “Let’s start with out pre-battle greetings! Here’s our poses! Alright, here we go!”

“Okay!” The rest of the Ginyu Force shouted, striking their signature poses together. “Together we’re the Ginyu Force!”

“Right, you’re turn!” Ginyu called looking to the clones, but they remained motionless. Ginyu stood back up, gaping a little. “What’s going on? No posing? And you’re suppose to be our clones?! Pre-battle fighting poses are a must!”

“Oh, geez. Looks like I know who I’m linking with first.” You scratched the back of your head, before walking over to stand beside Ginyu.

“There’s something seriously wrong if you lack such basic knowledge! A fight without poses is like a party without music! I would teach, but poses are something you do naturally! Considering you’re fake, I guess I should’ve known you wouldn’t know the details of battle.” Ginyu flashed a different pose with the rest of his force, before rising up, again. “Fine, looks like I’ll have to defeat you with the real beauty of the Ginyu Force! Ready, ___?”

“On it!” You linked up with Ginyu, stepping forward to face off against the clones. The Ginyu clone threw a fist forward and you sidestepped it, grabbing the clone’s wrist and pulling him over your shoulder, slamming him into the ground. “Team!”

“Right behind you!” Recoome launched forward, slamming his knee into the clone of Ginyu. The clone was launched upwards and Burter rammed into him, dealing some hefty damage. The clone fell and you finished him off with a swift kick to the head. The clone disintegrated, as the clone Vegeta stepped forward. You turned to face him, when a familiar face dropped in.

“Hey, guys. Figured you could use some help!” Krillin landed and looked to you with a grin. You smiled back, straightening up.

“Used a sensu?” You asked.

“Yeah, how’d ya know?”

“Enough squabbling and link to him!” Freeza shouted in frustration. You rolled your eyes, but quickly focused back on the void. Krillin had opened up his soul to you and you quickly linked over, opening your eyes to find you were in his body.

“Nice, a fighter I know a lot better!” You looked to clone Vegeta, raising your arm in preparation of a fight. The clone launched forward, kicking you in the chest before doing a backflip and kicking you upwards. Before you could recover, the clone flew upwards and drove his elbow into your side, sending you back down. You landed on your feet and sprung forward, ramming into the clone.

“Don’t give up. We haven’t trained together, but if you can handle those villains, it shouldn’t be a problem.” Krillin encouraged. You nodded and drew back your hands, charging a ki blast before throwing it forward. It blew through the clone, destroying him. You looked to the last clone, this one being a Tien. “Try using a Solar Flare, that will distract him for a moment.”

“I can do that! Holy crap, the child in me is screaming!” You shouted in excitement. As the Tien clone shot forward, you brought your hands up to your head, a memory of your childhood resurfacing. You formed your fingers over your forehead. “Solar Flare!”

The Tien clone held up his hands at the blinding light, getting stunned. You rushed up, kicking the clone fervently and ending it with a hard punch to the face. The clone stumbled back and you sent one more ki blast to finish off the clone. You stepped back and looked to the others.

“Does teaming up sound good now?”

“Yeah, that was awesome!” Goku dropped down onto the ground, grinning. “My turn next! I can’t wait to get some of my power back!”

“Let’s not get hasty.” Freeza stepped forward, eyeing Goku with caution. “This is only a temporary team-up. We are not getting buddy-buddy.”

“Yeah, unless she likes us.” Goku thumbed over to you. “She seems cool and we’d definitely treat her like a friend, rather than slave.”

“What are you implying, monkey?!” Freeza hissed, beginning to storm towards the saiyan. You quickly intervened, holding your hands up towards both of them.

“Enough! We are not starting another fight, Freeza.” You shot Freeza a warning glance, before you looked to Goku. “We team up until 21 is defeated, but if things become too rocky. I have to stay with these guys.”

“Why’s that?” Goku frowned.

“Did you ever consider that she likes us better?” Freeza smirked, folding his arms.

“It’s not exactly my choice.” You admitted, deflating Freeza’s ego. You looked to Goku with a serious expression, lowering your arms. “My soul is mostly linked with Freeza, when I fall asleep or pass out, I end up there. Either way, I would be with these guys.”

“Really? That’s too bad.” Goku rubbed the back of his neck, beginning to smile. “But we do want to team-up. We also want to stop 21, since it sounds like she’s the real enemy. Wonder how strong she is…”

“The moment 21 is dead, we are back to killing each other.” Freeza snapped harshly, before turning on his heel and heading towards the smoke rising in the sky.

“What’s his problem?”

“Not sure, he’s always mad. But that seemed a little worse than usual.” You looked back to Goku, raising an eyebrow. “How come you and Krillin came flying back?”

“We found the crash site, but there was quite a few clones. Krillin and I were too weak to do it alone. We were hoping you could lend us your power.” Goku smiled a little, holding out his hand. “By the way, I’m Goku. Nice to officially meet you.”

“It’s an honor to meet you, too, Goku.” You smiled, taking his hand and shaking it.

“Funny, it looks like I’m meeting Krillin, again.” Goku laughed, releasing your hand.

“Mind giving me control, again?” Krillin asked, within your mind. You looked ahead to Freeza who was storming away.

“Yeah, I’ll go see what’s wrong with Freeza and set him straight.” You gave the control back to Krillin and stepped through holes in the void until you were back in Freeza’s. It was freezing and your breathe appeared in front of you as you exhaled. You rubbed your arms, looking around, before clearing your throat. “Freeza?”

“Came crawling back to me, hm? Why aren’t you with you’re new “good” friends? Laughing and holding hands?” Freeza spat with disgust. Rather than a surge of anger, you felt hurt at his words. But you wouldn’t let him win by linking away.

“I thought you would like it to have someone distracting me away from you.”

“Not if they hog all the power!” Freeza snarled, before his tone become light, again. “You’re fortunate, human, to be in my body. To possess my power, though your mind couldn’t handle all the power I hold. You see, I’m a genius. The smartest in the universe.”

“You’re telling me you’re “a brilliant scientist”.” You prodded his ego, not convinced of his brags.

“Listen, maggot! People expect to see greatness from me in battle and you can’t make me a fool. You can’t simply win a match, you have to dominate it! Do not disappoint me.” Freeza warned.

“You know, if I didn’t know you so well. I’d say that maybe all these threats are to keep me around. You starting to like me, Freeza?” You teased, though you were scared of the dangers that this taunt could lead to.

“Me? Like you? You’re quite the joker, human. You mean nothing to me.” Freeza chuckled, smirking at you cockily.

“Okay, then try to be a little more professional in front of our allies, won’t you?”

“I-You-Silence! Your voice is irritating me!” Freeza snapped as you snickered to yourself, feeling the temperatures within the void warm up a little. You sighed, sitting in the warmer water, deciding to rest for as long as you could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the continuous support and feedback everyone! I love seeing your comments and the kudos just keep skyrocketing. I hope you all continue to love this story as it goes on. I'm actually one chapter away from finishing the story. So, get ready because this story goes places.


	10. Legendary Monkey Boy

You were able to nap for about fifteen minutes, before you heard trouble arise outside, again. You heard Bulma’s shouts along with Krillin and Goku’s exclamations. You became alert, listening to what was going on.

“It would appear the machine is safe.” Freeza noted.

“Those two are starting to get on my nerves.” Cell added, and you knew he was talking about Goku and Krillin. “Does Bulma not value her pathetic existence?”

“It doesn’t matter, if she continues to be useful.” Freeza hummed, clearly up to no good. You wish you were connected to his head as well as his soul, maybe you’d understand him better then.

“You’re coming up with an idea, aren’t you?”

“Correct, but I need something more than a “button-pusher” to get what I want. The advantage Bulma is giving Goku and his friends… some sort of technological assistance.” Freeza mused, lost in thought from the sound of it.

“I see now. You’re after her skills.”

“I will need talented technicians to aid in restoring my army. That’s a future problem though, I think we need to deal with these clones first.” With the mention of clones (and possibly kidnapping Bulma) you decided to speak up.

“On that note, mind telling Goku to get ready to link?” You asked.

“How long were you listening?!” Freeza snapped.

“Does it matter? I would’ve caught the “kidnapping Bulma” part anyway. Now, tell Goku.” You brushed aside Freeza’s concerns, who grumbled in response.

“Filthy ape! The human is ready to link with you! Don’t hog her too long.” Freeza shouted over.

“Whoo! No promises!” Goku whooped. You laughed lightly, focusing on finding a link, before finding one and quickly connecting over. You blinked and looked to your hands to definitely find you were in Goku’s body. An energy was already flowing through you and at the sight of a golden lock floating beside your eye, you realized you were already in super saiyan mode.

You were really a super saiyan! Please don’t say this is a dream! You looked behind you to see Bulma’s crashed aircraft, but you looked ahead to see a trio of clones. Great. This trio consisted of Goku, Gohan, and Krillin.

“Alright, let’s do this!” Goku cheered within you. The Goku clone surged forward, throwing a fist forward and you ducked it. You punched the clone in the stomach and then slammed your foot into his chest, sending him back. You blasted a ki shot in its face, destroying it. This super power was intense.

“Okay, who’s up next?” You charged up your ki as a Gohan clone jumped towards you. You threw a foot forward, but the clone brought his arms up to block your attack before swinging his fist and ramming it into your face. You tumbled back, before hopping back onto your feet. As the clone moved in close, you threw out a flurry of punches before connecting one with his chest. He dropped to the ground, disintegrating.

“Now, let’s end this with style!” Goku laughed, as the Krillin clone dropped down in front of you. You tried to think of a move of Goku’s that you could try out. You evaded the clones attacks, before an idea came to mind. You flew forward beginning to send the clone upwards in a burst of kicks, before grabbing his ankle and chucking him towards the ground. The clone crashed to the ground, before turning to dust. “Nice, you really do know what you’re doing.”

“Thanks, I’ve had some help.” You admitted, glancing at the others. You motioned to the craft. “Let’s head in and see what this machine can do.”

Krillin led the way into the ship and you followed quickly behind him, while being tailed by the villains. You weren’t sure how Bulma was going to react to this. You entered the main hull of the ship and looked around. You noticed Bulma staring out the window in paranoia and smiled upon seeing her.

“We should probably switch out, just so I can ease things for Bulma.” Goku suggested and you agreed with him. You switched positions with Goku and stood in the void, waiting for a cue to do something.

“What a relief, I was worried I could’ve been killed until you guys showed up.” Bulma said and you heard her sigh in relief. But she then gasped in surprised and you guessed she must have spotted the others. “Freeza?! Cell?! Goku, explain now!”

“I’m not too sure myself…” Goku sheepishly admitted. “It almost seems like Freeza isn’t a bad guy anymore!”

“You’re crazy, he’s the embodiment of evil! No changed person could look that evil even if they tried! Now shut up and do something about them!!” Bulma screeched.

“Things are really complicated right now, Bulma.” Krillin sighed.

“Enough, activate that machine now!” Cell ordered.

“You’re wasting our time, can we move on?” Freeza added.

“Calm down, you guys. We got problems, too!” Goku pointed out and you could hear the villains grumble, but they didn’t start anymore problems after that. Krillin cleared his throat, before beginning to explain everything to Bulma that you had told to him.

~

“I get it. But are you sure?” Bulma asked after the explanation.

“Yep, no need to worry… We just need to use the machine on them. Afterwards, we’ll go defeat Android 21 together!” Goku excitedly finished.

“Are you serious, Goku?”

“Yeah!!”

“B-but…”

“What are you waiting for, woman?!” Cell growled and you could hear him step forward, what with the squeak of his metal feet.

“Really? You think threats like that will work on me?” Bulma laughed with a mock in her words. Sheesh, this might not be the voice you remember, but it was clear that this woman must live with someone like Vegeta.

“What was that…?”

“If I’m dead, than no one can help you guys out with your seal problem. Unless you liked being controlled by a human soul? Is that what you want?!” Bulma threatened and you wondered how the others reacted to that.

“She got real brave all of a sudden.” Krillin muttered to himself, though you caught it.

“She seems the same to me.” Goku hummed, having heard Krillin, too.

“You help us and I’ll use the machine, or you can stay like this forever! What will it be?” You could hear the smirk in Bulma’s voice as she continued.

“Have it your way. I’m running out of patience.” Freeza snapped in, sounding ready to sever the tear between your souls. Even if it was temporarily. You rolled your eyes slightly. You could really feel the love right now.

“Lord Freeza?!” Ginyu sputtered, surprised at his leader’s compliance.

“Harnessing my real power and defeating Android 21 is top priority. She’s in the way of my freedom and I will not stand for it. Don’t you agree?” Freeza turned it back on his solider, sounding slightly snide.

“Of course, Lord Freeza.”

“Just remember you promised. Let me start up the machine now…” Bulma exclaimed and you could hear the press of a button, followed by the whir of a machine. You gasped as suddenly you dropped into the shallow water, as if it had deepened and you began drowning. You gasped and swam upwards, before breaking the surface and trying to find some sort of support. The ground reappeared beneath your feet and you coughed, bending over on your knees. You brushed back your wet hair and shivered feeling a familiar chill.

“Freeza?” You coughed, still trying to regain your breathe.

“What? You’re still here?” Freeza questioned and it confirmed you were now back in his soul. “That machine didn’t do anything!”

“I think it does work. I can’t reach anyone else, but since we were the ones initially connected…” You trailed off, hoping that it implied everything else.

“So, it worked for everyone else except for me.” Freeza grumbled.

“We have complete control, again! I don’t feel like my limbs are made of lead.” Nappa exclaimed in excitement.

“Perfect, we could probably fly freely at this rate, too.” Cell chuckled. “Sorry, Freeza. Fortune does not seem to shine on you.”

“If this is a joke, I’m not laughing.” Freeza snarled inwardly. “You are making this very difficult, human.”

“I’d like to thank you, Bulma. I’m all about being in control. When the time comes where I need to kill you, I’ll make it quick.” Cell offered. There was a long pause.

“You might as well lower your hand, Cell. Nothings going to happen.” Bulma snarked to your confusion. It took you a moment to realize what was going on. Cell must have tried to charge a ki blast, but nothing happened. You heard an audible inhale.

“No, my power’s gone!” Nappa cried, everyone catching onto the situation.

“What? This wasn’t what you said would happen!” Freeza snapped, though he did sound less mad than he did earlier.

“Wait, this machine doesn’t let you fight? I don’t remember hearing about this.” Goku blurted out.

“I told you everything and you didn’t even bother to listen?” Bulma stated in aggravation, obviously fed up with the whole ordeal.

“So, you deceived us! You have no idea what’s going on!” Freeza directed his accusations towards either Goku or Bulma.

“I didn’t lie, you are free to move as you please. It just won’t give you enough power to fight.” Bulma affirmed.

“Explain, I demand answers!”

“This machine can only suppress the waves. It allows you to move freely, but you can’t fight like normal.” Bulma explained.

“That’s what it does…? Whoops! It confused me so much, I must have misunderstood.” Goku laughed sheepishly.

“You will pay for this!” Nappa growled in frustration.

“And… If you don’t use the machine enough, you will have NO control over your body. You will be pretty reliant on your human soul to help you out then.” Bulma added, her tone becoming icy. She certainly knew how to handle herself around villains.

“Wha…?” Ginyu began, as the reality set in for everyone.

“So… it would appear… we need you and that machine. You have some nerve threatening me, Bulma.” Cell stated the consequences of the situation, his voice just as cold but more deadly than Bulma’s.

“Whatever, it won’t change anything! So…” Bulma laughed lightly. “Will you work together with us or not?”

“Do you really think I’ll obey you?” Freeza huffed.

“Wait. Are you still linked?! No way, my machine should have cut the tie!”

“My link is still intact, unfortunately. Meaning, I have no use for you.”

“This can’t be true!”

“You will all pay for deceiving me!”

“Hold on! Why not team up with us for now?” Bulma suggested, the fear rising in her voice. You frowned, knowing that if you didn’t pull on the reins, Freeza might go through with hurting them. You wrung out your wet hair and stood to your feet, clearing your throat. You focused on the ki inside you, like you did while in the other’s body and tried to force Freeza’s spirit in. Maybe take control for yourself.

“Freeza, I feel bad for her…” You admitted, catching his attention. Just like your first encounter, Freeza appeared in the void with you and seeing he was here, he shot you an annoyed glance. He paused for a moment, taking in your soaked appearance and your unruly state.

“Sympathy is for idiots. You think I’ll let her play me like this?! Just hurry up and do as I say!” Freeza commanded.

“Wait a moment…” You both heard Krillin from outside.

“Did that soul stop him, again?” Goku curiously asked. Freeza growled at the responses and sent a heated glare towards you.

“Listen and do what I say already! Let me go!” Freeza ordered with a shout. You flinched, but didn’t move a muscle. Freeza eyed you for a moment, before relaxing his body and turning his gaze elsewhere. “Fine, but you’re only making the wrath I’ll give you after I’m free even worse.”

“I’ll take it, but it’s like you said. Android 21 is top priority right now.” You smiled at Freeza a little, glad you could change his mind. The frost demon looked back to you, with an unsure expression, before disappearing to take back control.

“Pathetic, nothing but a worthless human…! But I have no choice for the time being. Human, pay attention! You will aid us in defeating Android 21.” Freeza affirmed. “Even if you need help from Goku and his allies.”

“Great, then let’s start tracking her down now.” Goku exclaimed. You felt the tension ease up somewhat and you sighed in relief.

“This might take a bit, all of you should rest for the time being.” Bulma suggested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the filler chapter, but more fluff and variation will come next time
> 
> For now, enjoy this fanart for chapter 8 of the story. It's hilarious!   
> [Teardrops Chapter 8 Fanart](http://freiresa.tumblr.com/post/174127302095/something-for-jakdax-of-the-self-insert-fan)
> 
> Thanks, again to Pimander1446 for all the amazing fanart she's been making.


	11. Proving Them Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some filler and fluff ahead. But as always, here's some more amazing Fanart for the story.  
> [Teardrops Chapter 7 Fanart](http://freiresa.tumblr.com/post/174227368375/something-for-jakdax-of-the-sef-insert-fan)
> 
> I seriously still can't wrap my head around seeing something so good created for a story I wrote for fun. I'm just too grateful for you awesome people!

You decided to maybe catch some sleep, at Bulma’s suggestion. Everyone else sounded like they were settling on the ship and after your mental and spiritual experience, rest sounded really good. But to your confusion, it felt as if Freeza’s soul was nudging you as if to keep you awake. You tried to ignore it, but it only grew more and more restless.

“Is there something you want to say Freeza? Because I can definitely feel it.” You asked, breaking the deafening silence.

“I am curious how you ended up in such a state.” You whipped your head around to see Freeza standing in the void behind you. He tilted his head, looking slightly amused before stepping over. “You look like a washed-up monkey.”

“Thanks.” You sighed, running a hand through your wet hair. “When Bulma used that machine, I was in Goku’s soul and suddenly there wasn’t a floor and I was drowning in that void. I swam up and found myself in your void.”

“Where would you be without me?” Freeza teased, folding his arms as he looked down at you. “I much prefer talking like this, with me looking down at you.”

“Don’t get used to it.” You noticed the glare forming on Freeza’s features and decided to add to what you meant. “I mean, once we defeat 21, I won’t be around to pester you anymore. Right?”

“Correct…” Freeza looked away, before clearing his throat. “You have proven that you can fight, but the enemy will only get smarter and so you will need to, too. At the moment, you’re just flailing around. If I could only take control with my power, I would demonstrate what I really want. I don’t care about whether you live or die, but at the moment it seems you living is essential.”

“Did I ever mention you’re quite the charmer?” You sarcastically asked.

“Keep strategy in mind, won’t you? And I mean it, you need to try harder! You really do not want to disappoint me.” Freeza warned, shooting a look towards you.

“I’ll try not to then. Now, can we both get some rest?” You looked to Freeza for an answer and after a moment, he gave a brief nod. You smiled a little, lying back in the shallow water to rest.

“That can’t be comfortable.”

“Surprisingly it is, like a warm blanket all around you. At least when it isn’t trying to drown you.” You laughed a little, before closing your eyes and drifting to sleep. You briefly were conscious enough to feel a form step over and lie a few feet away from you in the water, before you fell asleep.

~Freeza’s P.O.V.~

Freeza opened his eyes, finding himself back sitting on the floor of the aircraft. He sighed and brought a hand to his chest, frowning. This girl was doing something to him. He so badly wanted to destroy her, but he was also forming a sort of respect towards her. She stood up for herself, which irked him, but she also showed him respect when he at least deserved it.

What was she playing at?

“Lord Freeza.” Freeza looked over to see Ginyu bow to him. His elite soldier stood tall, but seemed hesitant on something. “I came to check on your wellbeing. Considering this new alignment.”

“I’m not fond of it, but we don’t have much choice.” Freeza set his lips in a line, looking over Ginyu before narrowing his eyes. “But you’re here for something else, aren’t you?”

“Apologies if it against your word, but… I know your intentions for the human female after all of this is over.” Ginyu began, being very careful with his words. “You did plan on killing her afterwards, correct?”

“Those were my intentions, yes.”

“‘Were’? Are you reconsidering your decision? If so, could I make a suggestion?” Ginyu asked, though he hastily added. “Only if you’re alright with my proposition, Lord Freeza.”

“Depends what it is.” Freeza raised an eyebrow.

“Lord Freeza, this human girl, ___, she’s shown signs of loyalty to you. I have a feeling that she really is aligning herself with your side. If you feel inclined, maybe you could spare her and give her a position in the Freeza Force, or at the least, spare her life.” Ginyu suggested.

“And you don’t think this loyalty is forced? We have no choice but to work together.”

“Perhaps, but she could have taken the chance to ask if there was a way to sever herself from you. Did she even seem upset when she realized she would always return to you?” Ginyu asked, before clearing his throat. “I’m sorry if I am prodding too much at the subject, m’lord.”

“…” Freeza frowned, his tail thumping against the floor in slight irritation. He didn’t like what Ginyu said, but the man had a point. “Maybe I’ll consider sparing her, but part of the Freeza Force? She has no power of her own.”

“You got me there, m’lord. But she could always be useful in other areas. Like medical or motivational, just a thought.” Ginyu bowed to Freeza one more time, before moving to head down to the lower portion of the aircraft. Freeza closed his eyes, thinking over the choices. He would have more time to think on it, but for now, he wanted to rest his aching head.

~Reader’s P.O.V.~

“So, you really want to get fighting first, Nappa?” You asked, listening to the wind whistle through the canyons. You had awakened later inside Freeza to find the ship had landed. Goku had announced he felt one of his friend’s ki and that we needed to pick him up. The villains weren’t so keen on this, but Bulma managed to convince them. She could be scary.

“Yeah, I want to get stronger while I can!” Nappa laughed loudly. You smiled a little, before you heard the sound of feet hitting the ground. You stood up in the void and Nappa voiced your question. “Clones, huh? No worries, I’ll plow right through them.”

“You’re enthusiasm is admirable, but don’t get too big headed. Unless you want to be sent back to hell.” You could hear the mocking in Cell’s voice and frowned a little. The guy could really be a jerk.

“Are you saying I’m gonna lose?”

“I wonder where your confidence stems from. I would think you shouldn’t have any at all. You’re a low-class goon, who can’t even turn Super Saiyan. That will make it easier to get rid of you.” Cell mocked, obviously trying to aim at the Saiyan’s pride.

“How dare you call me low-class! I’m a mid-class warrior! And Super Saiyan’s are legendary! Not every Saiyan can become super!” Nappa shouted in defense.

“That’s not all together true. Super Saiyans seem to be a pretty common occurrence now.” Cell pointed out.

“Shut up, those freaks are just not natural! I don’t need a stupid transformation to fight! I’m strong enough without it! I’ll show those other Saiyans who’s the strongest!” Nappa growled and you felt his ki spike upwards. That could be good for the next fight.

“Alright, so you’re saying… You’re really going to defeat the clones with ease? I can’t wait to see this.” Cell chuckled.

“Yeah, better watch closely, cockroach!”

“You. Are. Such. An. Idiot.” Cell enunciated, just as you switched positions with Nappa. You opened your eyes, finding yourself staring down a new set of clones. Your eyes widened seeing they were all three big bads from Dragon Ball Z, aside from Vegeta. You had a Freeza, Cell, and Kid Buu clone standing at the ready.

The frost demon clone stepped forward first and you decided to greet him with a strong throw of your fist. The clone ducked beneath it before kicking you in the chest and blasting upwards. The Freeza clone drew back it’s hand and charged up a ki blast, before launching it down towards you. You evaded the attack, though it did manage to nick you a little, before you launched up towards the clone. You slammed your head into the clone before shifting in the air and slamming your foot down on it’s head.

“Finish him off and get ready to set up some Saibamen.” Nappa announced, as you dropped down and finished the clone with a swift kick to the back.

“Saibamen?” You asked, confused at what he was asking. You knew what Saibamen were, but could he actually plant them right now?

“I got a bottle full of Saibamen seeds hooked to my side. They can deal some major damage to those punks, too.” Nappa explained, as you looked to your side to indeed find a small bottle full of seeds. You unhooked the bottle as the Cell clone stepped forward. You opened the bottle and tossed some seeds onto the ground. You re-hooked the bottle just as Cell swung forward, blocking his attack. You sent a kick the clones way, but he blocked it as he slammed his head onto yours.

“I think the clones are getting stronger… or smarter…” You grimaced, gaining back your sight. You dodged the clones next attack and rushed up, jumping, and slamming your feet into the clone’s chest. When you landed, two of the Saibamen sprouted and rushed forward, clawing at the Cell clone. The clone couldn’t escape and was destroyed by the plant-like men. The grown Saibamen dropped to the ground and began to die off as the final clone stepped forward.

“Doesn’t matter which, as long as your stronger or smarter than them.” You smiled a little at that, since he was right. Kid Buu screeched, before lashing out at you. You sidestepped the action, before swinging out and cutting the beast in half with the slice of your arm. The clone began to remold as you began to charge up some ki.

The last Saibaman sprouted from the ground and lunged forward, grappling onto Kid Buu. It blew itself up, destroying quite a bit of Kid Buu, which you finished off with by chucking your ki at it. You rolled your shoulders, glad that the fight was over. You looked back to Cell.

“So, how’d he do?” You asked, cracking your knuckles.

“Could’ve been better.” Cell shrugged, though he was smirking. “I doubt he would be that capable without you.”

“Alright, let me at him!” Nappa growled.

“He’s just trying to get to you. Don’t mind him.” You tried to calm Nappa’s anger down. You decided to swap places with Nappa, appearing back in the void. You sighed and sat down, deciding to rest your mind.

“Tell the girl to transfer to me. I need to speak with her.” You heard Freeza order outside the void and you sighed. Of course he wanted to talk. Guess resting could be saved for later. Before Nappa can tell you to transfer to Freeza, you were well on your way. You stepped into the colder void and glanced around.

“Yes?” You called, sitting down in the water. You took some deep breaths, calming your nerves.

“That was quick. Admirable. I’m glad you’re getting used to following orders.” You heard Freeza’s smirk through his voice as he chuckled lightly. You heard the sound of everyone taking off the ground to fly, something everyone was glad to do now that they had a bit of their power back.

“It’s not that I want to follow orders, I just don’t have the energy to argue.” You brushed your hair back. “So?”

“I have my share of complaints… But you’re here for some positive feedback. To start, I am very glad to be alive. After the android business, I plan on killing the rest of the Saiyans and rebuilding my army. Then I will continue for my search for the Dragon Balls.” Freeza announced casually, before laughing. “Immortality will be mine, as it should! It is utterly marvelous!”

“Little problem. You got five saiyans to go through and they can all go super. Seems like a sort of hopeless endeavor.” You pointed out, earning a growl from the tyrant.

“I was going to praise you, too. You are keeping me alive. I was even thinking of sparing your life afterwards.” Freeza huffed, but you perked up.

“Really? You were going to spare me?”

“I might… but it’s best you watch your tone from now.”


	12. Three-Eyed Martial Artist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! Time for another early upload! Before I get to some news, check out this beautiful fanart from pimander1446! She keeps whipping up amazing stuff and I suggest you look at her other work, too!  
> [Teardrops Chapter 10 Fanart](http://freiresa.tumblr.com/post/174316958650/something-for-jakdax-of-the-sef-insert-fan)
> 
> Now, to the news. For the next while, I'll be uploading work for this story (and my other one) like rapid fire onto AO3. I'll be leaving the country on June 28 and I wish to have both stories finished off when I do leave. So, expect daily uploads starting June 1. Until then, enjoy this chapter!

You heard the sound of feet hitting the ground and assumed that everyone was coming in for a landing. Maybe that meant that Goku found his friend. You heard the familiar metallic creak of Cell’s feet nearby along with Freeza’s armored feet hitting the ground.

“That’s the one they call “Tien”, correct? I’ve seen him before… Right, he was one of the pathetic fighters who faced my army.” Freeza hummed.

“Wait, Tien? He fought against you? Nice.” You voiced your approval.

“So? What about him?” Cell asked.

“Him joining has no effect in our efforts. His power is far too low. He took a real beating when Ginyu swapped bodies with Tagoma. Guess we can’t be too picky.” Freeza sighed lightly, not seeming too excited. “Shall we get this over with?”

“Let’s take Cell for a spin then.” You suggested, before linking to the bio-android. Cell chuckled lowly, as you swapped places and you eyed down the clones. There was a clone Tien, Cell, and Freeza. Easy enough.

“Don’t disappoint me, girl.” Cell taunted as you moved forward. You swung your fist forward, slamming it into the clone’s face. The clone spun around and swung his leg up, nailing you in the chin. You stepped back, retaining your footing before launching forward sending a kick into the clone’s chest. You finished with a direct punch to the clone’s head, causing him to disintegrate.

“Alright, one down and two to go!” You laughed, as the Cell clone stepped forward. “How does it feel to be fighting yourself?”

“Is that who I’m fighting now? I suppose it’s not any different than when I fight the others, considering I’m made up of genetics from the others.” Cell announced, and you did recall that detail. It was still weird to think he was part human, saiyan, frost demon, etc. You swung forward, kicking the clone and sending him back a bit. The Cell clone drew back his hands and briefly charged some ki, before sending a Kamehameha your way. It rammed into you, but you were as pumped as ever and the attack didn’t even land a scratch.

“You’ll have to try harder than that.” Sheesh, you were beginning to sound like the villains with all the time you were spending with them. It doesn’t help that when you are in control of their bodies, you have their voice. You burst forward and sent out a series of punches and kicks, before slamming the clone into the ground with a strong swing of you fist. The clone collapsed, turning to dust.

“Perfect, one left before we can save that scum and move on.” Cell chuckled to himself, as the Freeza clone approached. “Finish him with a Hell Strike, might as well end with a light show.”

“But we’re not even that charged up with ki.” You pointed out, dodging a swing of Frieza’s tail.

“I’m perfect. When I want to rain hell, I will rain hell.” Cell growled, though you heard the confidence in his words. You searched through Cell’s memory of Hell Strike, before focusing what energy you have. A light flashed around you, before you found yourself behind the clone. With no time to lose, you sent a strike of ki through the clone, cutting him in half. He fragmented into dirt, his remains getting blown away in the wind. “What did I tell you?”

“You have some secrets up your sleeve, huh?”

“Every villain does, my dear. Now, let’s see about that triclops.” You looked over to the collapsed figure as Cell spoke. You frowned. Tien was awesome, but you wish you had met him under better circumstances. You stepped over with Goku and Krillin, as Chiaotzu looked over in surprise.

~

“Whoa, wait! You’re a girl!” Bulma exclaimed, her eyes wide as she witnessed Cell rip you out of Freeza. You laughed and sheepishly scratched the back of your head.

“Yeah, guess this host thing isn’t gender specific. Though sometimes it’s hard, considering the only ones I can possess are guys. Especially considering the egos that some of them carry.” You joked, catching some glares from a couple of the men. Okay, really only Freeza and Cell, but those two were the funnest to mess with.

“I can’t imagine. You must be very patient to work with all these knuckleheads.” Bulma laughed, placing a hand on your shoulder. “How about you have some lunch while we wait for Tien to wake up? You must be starving.”

“Huh, I haven’t eaten for days and haven’t felt anything…” You admitted, placing a hand on your stomach. “Maybe when I host someone I gain their energy, so food isn’t a necessity. But a little food doesn’t sound bad right now.”

“While we’re at it. Could I get your clothes size? It looks like you’re clothes have been through some damage.” Bulma gestured to your regular clothes and you took a good look at them. There were quite a few tears, and that drowning in the void incident caused your clothing to wrinkle and sag more.

“I mean sure, as long as it isn’t a hastle.”

“No sweat, I love clothes and designing fighting clothes is a hobby of mine.” Bulma smiled, placing her other hand on her hip. “If you know my husband at all, you know that I have to work with battle armor all the time. Including updating the stuff. There’s always spares around, just in case.”

“Then I will take you up on that offer, thanks!” You smiled as Bulma nodded. She released your shoulder and made her way to head down into the lower deck of the ship. Just as you did, you heard a sharp inhale and looked over to see Tien get off the cot he was lied on.

To say things got awkward when Tien came around would be an understatement. When Tien awoke and noticed Freeza and Cell aboard the ship, you had never seen a man so pissed off before. Not even Freeza. Krillin hurriedly explained the situation, but the three-eyed man was having none of it.

“Do you remember what they did? How can you be okay with this?” Tien shot a glare in Freeza and Cell’s direction, before looking to Krillin.

“I know how you feel, but we really have no other option.” Krillin defended the best he could, though it seemed pointless.

“But how could you join forces with Freeza and Cell?!”

“We are a strange partnership, aren’t we?” Freeza mused, unfolding his arms with a smirk. Cell scoffed beside him.

“We won’t be “buddies” when this is all over.” Cell assured, glancing out the window.

“I was thinking the same thing!” Tien growled, clenching his fists.

“Whoa, Tien. Take it easy. It’s hard, but we need strong fighters. We have some important stuff to deal with right now.” Goku stepped between the two fired up forces, hoping to diffuse the anger. He gave Tien an easy smile as he went on. “Do we have your support?”

“I get it… We don’t have much choice. No amount of complaining is gonna change that.” Tien sighed, closing all of his eyes.

“That’s the spirit!” Krillin smiled, glad the tension was over for now.

“But this is temporary, until the problem is over with. Don’t you dare forget that.” Tien opened his eyes, and looked over to Freeza and Cell.

“The feeling is returned.” Freeza frowned, folding his arms behind his back. Tien huffed before turning his attention to you, his expression softening.

“Sorry you were dragged into this. It doesn’t seem like it’s anyone’s day today.”

“That’s fine.” You brushed it off, offering a smile. “To be honest, I knew you guys before I was brought here. It’s amazing to see you all in person and it is a real honor.”

You finished by giving Tien a bow in respect. When you straightened up, he gave you a grateful smile and bowed in return.

“I’m glad you can see a bright side to all of this, I hope we don’t let you down.”

“You haven’t so far and I doubt you will.”

“As cute as this encounter is…” You felt a limb wrap around your waist and you looked down to spot a familiar, white tail. You turned your head to look down at Freeza to find him glaring at Tien. “I need to speak with my little hostess. We seem to be heading into our next battle and I will need to prep her.”

“Is that right?” Tien narrowed his eyes at Freeza. “Just remember, harassing her will only come back to bite you. You’d be wise to watch your step.”

“Like you’re a threat to me.”

“I was talking more about Goku.” Tien smirked slightly. “Though I would like the chance to beat you around, too.”

“Ignorant maggot…” Freeza hissed, before tugging you away. You sent Tien a sorrowful look, before turning to send Freeza a frown.

“Do I even get a choice in the matter?” You asked.

“I don’t remember giving you one.” Freeza smirked slightly, before releasing your waist from his tail which curled behind him. He didn’t seem to like the contact now that you were away from the others. You folded your arms as you sat down at the bench centered in the ship.

“And what was “oh-so-important” that you needed to drag me away from the new ally?” You asked.

“I suppose I just wanted to vent some more and considering you’re the reason I can’t fight, you will have to suffer as I have.” Freeza laughed, while turning to face you head on. “I like seeing your expressions during these talks. You do seem to be in pain at times, woman.”

“Wow, upgraded from human to woman? We’re getting somewhere.” You brought up your legs and curled them beside you on the plush seat. “Alright, get it over with.”

“It’s a shame I have to train and have you in control, time has really changed since I was ruler of the universe. And the progress is maddening slow, considering your tendency to use the others to fight. I suppose I can’t blame you, since you are a human… and a female.” Freeza added, his smirk only widening as he saw your face turn red in anger. You brought your legs down and sat up, poking Freeza in the chest.

“Look here, “ruler of the universe”. I am a girl, but I don’t think you see the full picture. I’m the girl who holds your power and abilities. I’m also the girl who could get you killed.” You seethed, causing Freeza’s eyes to widen. “Man, every time I think I’m close to maybe gaining some respect for you, it crumbles. It’s always your fault, too.”

“I don’t remember asking for your opinion, woman.” Freeza fired back, his own anger rising. Your ears were on fire and you knew your face was red, but seeing the anger in Freeza’s eyes, you knew all you were doing was acting just like him. You huffed, before sitting back and allowing yourself to cool off for a moment.

“You should be afraid, Freeza. Don’t you know every man’s weakness is a woman? I mean, do you see the other fighters around here. Just about each of them would stop fighting in a heartbeat, if their wives would step in. Or girlfriends is some other’s cases.” You glanced at Tien, wondering if he and Launch were a thing. You looked back to Freeza. “Just watch, Freeza. I’m gonna be the girl who could stop you from fighting.”

“… Are you coming onto me?” Freeza raised an eyebrow, beginning to grin. You sputtered, your face heating up more but for a different reason now.

“What?! Oh Kami, no!” You quickly defended. “I mean, you’re not even my type! Physically and mentally!”

“Would that stop you?” Freeza continued to tease, his lips curling.

“Shut up! I like heroes! You know? The one’s who fight for good and can go super saiyan and can do the most amazing things with a sword!” You rambled on, before realizing your mistake.

“So, it’s that other saiyan that you crave.” Freeza rolled his eyes, his teasing front falling away. “Well, than what you say is true. There’s no way you could find interest in me if you find attraction in that thing. You have surprisingly low standards.”

“Look who’s talking. But I’m glad you see now…” You finished, before gulping slightly. Everything you had said was true, but why did it feel so wrong? I mean, you didn’t have a huge crush on Trunks anymore, but… You certainly didn’t have feelings for Freeza… right? Freeza lazily glanced over you.

“Anyway, raising one’s power level to exponential heights is no ordinary feat. But haste makes waste. I’ll wait for your sluggish human skills to catch up. Remember, you have no choice but to deliver ample results.” Freeza chuckled darkly, reaching out and cupping your chin. Your face burned as you glared at the tyrant. “I’m expecting great things of you.”


	13. Wolf Fang Fist Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, time for those daily uploads. Hopefully I can keep it up and not forget.
> 
> Don't forget to check this out, some art made for the previous chapter!  
> [Teardrops Chapter 12 Fanart](http://freiresa.tumblr.com/post/174452167000/something-for-jakdax-of-the-sef-insert-fan)

“What’s up with the stink eye?” Nappa chuckled, sending a look Tien’s way. You stood beside the martial arts teacher, who sent a glare Nappa’s way. Goku and the others had sensed another friend nearby, but you’re small group wasn’t exactly getting along. The villains all seemed to have a vendetta against Tien, which confused you. You could understand Cell’s hatred, but the others…?

“Enough, I’ve had it with your talk.” Tien announced, not allowing his emotions to control him. For a guy who was getting picked on, he handled it well and always kept his cool.

“Looks like you’re not my biggest fan.” Nappa laughed.

“I haven’t forgotten what you did to Chiaotzu and I…”

“Like I care how you feel about me. I’m ready to take you on any time!” Nappa snorted, rolling his eyes slightly. “We can even fight right here and now!”

“You are still the same mindless brute you have always been.”

“What?!”

“Your taunts don’t phase me. I’m not that foolish. Goku and Vegeta are far stronger than you ever were, your cockiness is out of line.” Tien pointed out, causing Nappa’s eyes to widen in surprise as his jaw dropped slightly. The saiyan clenched his fists and sneered at Tien.

“Why you little-!”

“Do you know who your real enemy is? Do you?!” Tien raised a hand and shouted. For being a human and being in a weakened state, Tien sure has a strong aura about him. You could see why most were intimidated.

“Fine. You’re off the hook this time. But I won’t forget this!” Nappa scoffed, before looking over just as three clones landed in front of you all. There was a Kid Buu, Goku, and Vegeta clone.

“These guys, again.” Tien frowned, before looking to you. “I’m not the strongest fighter, but could I ask for your assistance?”

“Of course.” You smiled. You linked up earlier with Tien, so the process was quick and soon you found yourself in the martial artist’s body. Strangely enough, the third eye didn’t give you a different view. But for some reason, you could see the ki one charges more visibly. You could definitely tell if someone was getting too strong for your liking.

“Let’s see how we both do here.” Tien’s voice rung through your head as you faced down the clones.

The Vegeta clone stepped forward first, bringing his fists up. He began to charge up some ki as you launched forward, striking out with your hand, jabbing the clone in the stomach. The Vegeta clone jumped back, sending out a ki blast. You deflected the attack, before charging forward and kicking the clone into a column of stone. The structure crumbled and crushed the clone as it collapsed to the ground.

“You are a fast and sharp fighter, Tien. I like the change of pace.” You complimented, as you raised your arm to brace against the Goku clone’s attack. You pushed the clone back as you both stood up tall for the fight. The clone brought back his hands and sent out a weak kamehameha. You jumped over the attack and sent out a rushing kick, hitting the clone in the head. You dropped to the ground and charged up some ki.

“You must know what you’re doing if you can harness my power like this.” You heard Tien hum in appreciation. With enough energy charged, you sent out a large beam of ki, destroying the clone. All that was left was Kid Buu, who stepped up giving a sinister and crazed laugh.

“I’ve had some practice.” You jumped up as Buu lunged out at you. A memory flicked to mind and you dived down, sending your knee out. You slammed your knee into Buu, before blasting him away with the rest of the ki you had stored away. “Phew! I could get used to that!”

“Don’t get too comfortable. I hope to return to my body one day.” Tien chuckled lightly, as you looked to the others that were with you.

“Any sign of your friend? Maybe even who it is?” You directed your question to Goku who closed his eyes in concentration.

“Yeah… He’s close… And I think it’s Yamcha…” Goku opened his eyes and gestured forward, smiling. “This way! C’mon!”

“I’ll return control, Tien.” You swapped places with the three-eyed man, dropping back down into the void. You landed softly and looked around, focusing on listening to the outside. You heard footsteps and the brush of grass for a while, before the abrupt stops on the ground. “Did we find him?”

“Yes, but he’s collapsed.” Tien affirmed as you heard him rush forward to check on his friend. You heard the others step over to, others more rushed than the rest.

“Right here! It’s Yamcha!” You heard Goku announce.

“I-Is that you, Goku? What are Freeza and Cell d-doing here?!” You heard Yamcha stutter and you were relieved to hear the voice you remembered from Yamcha speak.

“It’s a long story… All that matters is that we’re allies now.” Goku sort of explained. You suspected you would be telling the full story later.

“What, why?!” Yamcha exclaimed.

“This is touching, but it seems we have company.” You heard Freeza cut in and you felt the approaching ki of the clones. You were going to swap places with Tien, again, when Freeza spoke up once more. “It’s about time you combat with me, woman. And that wasn’t a request.”

“Sheesh, pushy much?” You scoffed, before linking over with Freeza. You appeared in his void, shivering at it’s cold state, and placed a hand on your hip. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you get off on fighting.”

“I just hate watching others fumble around when I could be putting the enemy into their graves.” Freeza chuckled lightly. “Well then? Let’s get on with it!”

“Okay!” You swapped positions with Freeza and found yourself in control of his body, again. You took a deep breathe, relaxing in the form. It was still the one you were most accustom to besides your own body and already you could feel your fingers twitching, anticipating a fight.

“I told you, human, you can swap places with me now.” You froze, as the words slipped out of your mouth. You hadn’t said that. You covered your mouth in shock for a moment, trying to figure out what just happened. “What? I can’t move my arms!”

“I’m in control, but…” You trailed off, as it clicked for you. “Freeza can you still see and talk in your body?”

“Yes, but you seem to be able to, too.” The words slipped out, again. You weren’t sure what was going on, but it scared you.

“Freeza… I think we’re sharing control of your body, though it would seem that I still have control over your movements.” You brought his arm down, flexing his fingers. “But why? This hasn’t happened to anyone else.”

“It’s a matter to settle later. We have more important things to worry about.” Freeza reminded as you looked over on time to see a couple clones drop down. You frowned, turning to fully face them as you spread out your arms.

“You’re right, let’s get rid of them.” You smirked, as you analyzed the enemies in front of you. There was a Yamcha, a Krillin, and a Piccolo clone. Alright, you could handle that.

You jumped forward, swinging your tail around and knocking the Yamcha clone off it’s feet. It soared into the air, before launching back down towards you. You caught the clone by the arm and brought them down fast, connecting your knee with their head. The blow was devastating enough, that the clone disintegrated in your grip. You brushed the dust away, very much disturbed.

“Pay attention!” You snapped to attention, blocking the attack from the clone of Krillin. The clone solar flared you and for a moment, you were temporarily blind. A fist connected with the back of your neck and you were slammed into the ground. You quickly rolled onto your feet, your vision returning as you glared at the clone. You shot a small ki blast, before flying forward and delivering a kick to the clone’s abdomen.

“Enough!” You delivered a series of punches, your limbs just a blur, before finishing the clone with a strike to the head with your tail. You dropped to the ground and focused your attention on the last clone. A Piccolo. You began to feel some ki flow through you, as you floated up in the air.

“That’s right. Drop the ball on this unsuspecting fool!” Freeza laughed through your lips. You flew upwards, keeping your eye on the clone. You raised your index finger, a death ball forming on the end of it, before you launched it down at the clone. The Piccolo clone tried to catch it, but it burned through his fingers and completely decimated him.

“We defeated him.” You dropped back down onto the ground, placing a hand on your chest. “But I still don’t know what’s going on. How are you able to share control like this? Did you find a way to crack through the lock?”

“Perhaps, but I’m not sure how I exactly did that. But it doesn’t seem to amount to much, considering I still can’t move my own body.” Freeza sighed. You looked back over to the collapsed Yamcha and frowned slightly.

“Strange that Yamcha was conscious when we found him.”

“Strange indeed…”

~

“And that’s the story. So, will you fight with us?” Goku asked Yamcha, after explaining everything that was going on.

“I’m in, but it looks like I missed a lot…” You heard Yamcha hesitantly answer.

“What’s wrong, Freeza? You’re not going to object this time?” Cell questioned, clearly making a jab at Yamcha. You sat in Freeza’s void, listening as the conversation was going on. But you were also surprised that Freeza hadn’t objected to Yamcha’s arrival.

“There is something different about this one.” Freeza hummed, though he sounded unsure about his own decision.

“Nonsense! What’s so special about him? He’s just some trash.” Nappa grunted.

“Whoa, who’re you calling “trash”?!” Yamcha bit back.

“Shut up, there’s no respect for someone who’s been beaten by Saibamen!”

“Saibamen? Are you sure you are not trash after all? Wait, I understand now.” Freeza finished, cutting off his own question.

“What do you mean?” Nappa asked.

“He’s weak, weak enough his powers couldn’t be completely sealed away. He already is as strong as we are weak.” Freeza pointed out and you could imagine the drop in pride Yamcha just had.

“That is pathetic. The seal only has a limited effect on your crippling power.” Cell laughed mockingly.

“Makes sense to me!” Goku chirped.

“Goku! You don’t really believe this, right?” Yamcha just about pleaded.

“Looks like you get to reap some benefits, weakling!” Nappa chortled, probably finding the most amusement out of this situation. You heard Yamcha mutter a few things, before you heard him step off to talk with some of the others. You thought about linking to Cell and asking him to release you, but that thought was quickly cut short.

“I want to speak with you, woman.” Freeza spoke directly to you and you perked up at being addressed.

“What’s up?” You asked. There was some silence though you did hear a slight shuffling from outside, probably Freeza taking a seat somewhere. You tapped your fingers on your knee, waiting for an answer. “Freeza?”

“I already informed you that I planned on reforming my army and empire, correct?” You jumped and looked over to see Freeza standing off to the side. He regarded you with boredom as he stepped over.

“Yeah, you told me about this time and time, again.”

“I will need better warriors, far better than the bumbling fools that I have been left with. I am quite glad to be rid of Zarbon and Dodoria, I can’t stand mock suck-ups like that. I have been considering recruiting Cell, he’s a capable fighter and he doesn’t annoy me like most do. But he’s bound to betray me, so he’s out of the question.” Freeza folded his arms, looking frustrated with himself and not having a clear answer to his future dilemma. “Loyalty comes first with my highest offered positions. Power and adaptability follow quick after.”

“So, you’re really out of luck then.” You smirked, cutting the tyrant off mid-rant. “Everyone who’s really loyal to you is weak compared to your enemies and everyone who is powerful enough to beat your foes show no loyalty to you.”

“I beg the contrary…” Freeza smirked slyly, as he stepped closer. You watched him, not sure what he was getting at. He circled you for a moment and you stiffened up as you felt his tail brush against your lower back. Freeza chuckled lightly as he stopped in front of you, bending down to level himself with you. The frost demon reached out and cupped your face, his thumb sliding up along your cheek. “I have had one person in mind…”

“…” You watched Freeza for a moment, looking for a sign of a joke. But the longer you looked, the more serious you realized he was. Your face heated up and you scurried back away from him, tearing away from his grip. “You’re not serious?!”

“Why would I lie about something so important to my future rule? Though it is amusing seeing how worked up you get about it.” Freeza covered his mouth as he snickered, straightening up.

“I’m not really strong, Freeza. That’s just me hosting your body.”

“I thought that was the case, too, but while we shared control I saw the movements and attacks you were creating with my own hands. No novice could accomplish feats like that. Perhaps when we all regain our power, we could see the power you harness within your own body and work from there. You could be quite the warrior.” Freeza’s smirk widened as he made his offer, but you just shook your head.

“I am going back to my own world after this is all over.” You reminded.

“And if you can’t get home? What if there isn’t a way back for you? What would you do? Where would you go?” Freeza asked more harshly, as his smirk turned into a frown at your denial of his invitation.

“Well… I don’t know, but I would never work for you.”

“Why not?”

“Because hello! You’re evil!” You laughed hysterically as you got to your feet. “You take and sell planets from innocents! You’ve killed entire races! And you’ve put millions into enslavement! You are the epitome of evil!”

“Is that what you see? Or is that what you’ve been told by those sniveling saiyans?”

“It’s what I should see… It’s what I know… I will never be your pawn, Freeza.” You took a couple more steps back, watching the frost demon, before linking with someone else and running into their void. Freeza clenched his fists, before letting out a frustrated shout in his void which only grew colder.


	14. Better Late Than Never

“Vegeta… I’ll make him pay for what he did to me! Thinking about him makes my blood boil!” Nappa growled in irritation. You sat within Yamcha’s void, ready to allow him to fight as you heard the conversation from outside. You wish you could say that Yamcha was the one you linked with and found comfort with earlier. Turns out the one who left their link open for you was Cell. It had been a strange exchange…

“H-hey now, take it easy…” Yamcha stuttered, trying to calm down Nappa. You would’ve paid better attention, but your thoughts trailed back to earlier this day…

“Huh… Thanks for keeping a link open for me, unless it wasn’t intentional.” You thanked your host as you relaxed in their void.

“I can promise you, I left the link open. I saw the way Freeza was stiffening up, I knew he must have been having quite the battle with you.” You heard Cell chuckle, causing you to feel slightly unnerved and embarrassed. “So, what was your little quarrel about?”

“He… was offering me something I couldn’t accept. He wasn’t happy that I turned it down.” You admitted, sitting down in the empty void.

“Good, maybe Freeza will now realize he doesn’t get everything he wants.” Cell snickered, before sighing. “You can hide from him now, but you know the moment you fall asleep, your spirit will return to him.”

“Then he better not wake me up when it does…” You grumbled.

“I can see why he likes you, full of snark and fire. I’m becoming attached myself, though I don’t work with anything that’s less than perfect.” You weren’t sure if Cell’s words were a compliment or insult, but you decided to not dwell on it.

“Thank you, again, for allowing me to rest here for the moment.”

“Take the time you need, ___. Who could say? Maybe by lingering within me, we could share the bond, rather than you having to suffer that overgrown lizard.” Cell joked, though there was a hint of seriousness there, that slightly frightened you. But on the other hand, Cell wouldn’t become attached to you, he wasn’t sentimental like that. Though you thought the same of Freeza until that little act earlier.

When you did awaken and slipped back into your physical form with Cell’s help, a jumpsuit was pushed into your hands. Bulma merely smiled and explained the suit to you.

Apparently it was made for jet pilots and was a new product in Capsule Corps, but it was lined with material just like Vegeta’s battle vest. Meaning, you wouldn’t have to worry about your clothes falling about from water or fall damage. The only thing that could pierce it is a direct strike of ki. Bulma proceeded to push the men out of the bottom of the ship to allow you time to change.

The suit stretched and fit your form perfectly. It looked just like the suit Bulma had worn during the Freeze arc, aside from it’s coloring. It was grey and purple, rather than black and yellow. It was a strange design, but you thought it fit at least for your situation. You slipped your shoes back on, ready to head out with the others for the day.

You blinked, returning to the conversation that was being made at hand.

“I may not be all buffed out like you, but I am still a capable warrior.” Yamcha defended, sounding slightly insulted.

“That’s some big talk coming from a guy who was killed by a Saibaman.” Nappa snorted, probably remembering the memory fondly.

“You like to hit below the belt.” Yamcha grunted. “I’m a fountain of good advice here. You get me? Looks like I’m gonna have to make you listen!”

“Let’s see you take down this next batch of clones then.”

“Gladly… Uh, ___?” Yamcha directed to you and you laughed lightly.

“I got you, Yamcha!” You linked through Yamcha, switching places and eyeing down the enemy in front of you. Three clones stood in front of you, consisting of a Kid Buu, Nappa, and a Piccolo clone. You looked around to find you were in the ruins of a city. “Don’t worry, Yamcha. You got this.”

“I saw you fight before, I don’t have any worries… at least, any serious worries.” Yamcha laughed nervously in your head, as you moved forward. You sent a couple rushes of kicks and punches to the Kid Buu, but he didn’t budge. He instead swung his fist forward, connecting with your chest before blasting some ki into you. You grunted, but slid back on your feet and remained standing.

“Ooh!” The Kid Buu clone cried out, laughing maniacally. You stepped forward, shooting a couple ki blasts into the clone, before launching him up with a blast to the feet. You finished the clone off with a swift kick, slicing through his body. The clone disintegrated before it hit the ground.

“That finishes him, but as for his friends.” You looked over, just in time to glance off the blow of the Nappa clone. You didn’t waste any time, sending out a flurry of punches before finishing it with a knee to the stomach. The clone buckled over and you blasted through him with a ki blast. The clone was down fast and you felt a power flood into your veins as you turned to look to the last clone. “You might not be a saiyan, Yamcha, but you still pack quite the punch.”

You ducked the swing of Piccolo’s leg, before straightening up and connecting a round of punches to the clone’s head. You even began to claw at the end, tearing into the synthetic flesh of the clone. Finally, you drew both hands back and faced your palms towards the clone.

“Kami, I’ve always wanted to try this…” You laughed, before surging forward, thrusting your curved hands with palms open at the clone. Ki traveled with your movements. The attack landed and the clone was blasted back, smashing into a building behind it. You relaxed your body, before patting your chest. “And you thought you couldn’t handle it.”

“Heh, guess I was wrong there.” Yamcha admitted, though he sounded grateful.

“Nice job, Yamcha. I didn’t know you had it in you.” Goku stepped over and you looked to him. You placed your hands on your hips and sent him a scolding look.

“Come on, of course he had it in him.” You assured.

“He can do some good things when he puts his mind to it.” Goku admitted, before scratching the back of his head. “Hey, ___… mind linking with me? It’s been a while and I’m getting anxious. I need to get back into the fight!”

“Do we have an objective at hand?”

“We want to finish off the rest of the clones in this city. The last batch is over there.” Goku pointed over and you looked to see some figures in the distance.

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll give Yamcha back control and rest within your void, until you need me.” You swapped places with Yamcha, before entering into Goku’s void. His was certainly the brightest and warmest, probably because of his unceasing positive attitude towards everything. You heard some steps as the group made their way forward to the other set of clones.

“I never thought I’d be stuck fighting alongside you… I would rather have you as my enemy…” Cell growled, as you heard him near Goku. “I guess I will have to wait for this to end… then I will pay you back.”

“I wouldn’t get your hopes up, I’m a lot stronger now. I don’t plan on losing to you.” Goku chirped right back.

“You really are dumb.” Cell laughed heartily. “You think you’re the only one who’s gotten stronger?”

“Right, you trained in hell! You would have had a lot of time there.”

“Hell…”

“Hell’s gotta be a pretty rough place, huh? Everyone’s mean and it’s hot. I want to go someday, bet it’s a great place to train! Think you could get me in?” Goku asked, with maybe too much sincerity.

“You don’t know what you’re speaking of, nitwit. You have no idea what hell is like.”

“Oh really? I was just guessing. So, what is it like?”

“Hell is a miserable, sorrowful place. Along with other things…

“What other things?”

“Just imagine the worst things and that will get you pretty close.”

“Come on! Can’t you tell me what you mean?” Goku pleaded, wanting to know more. You, on the other-hand, had heard enough. You didn’t want to know what Cell’s hell might be like, especially if he feared it.

“How about less talking and more fighting? Isn’t that what you like to do?” Cell asked harshly. Apparently he was done with the conversation, too.

“Fine, fine. I can handle them… with a little help. ___?”

“Gotcha.” You swapped places and found yourself face to face with Cell. He smirked, seeing that it was you in place now.

“Finally, someone sensible. But your enemy is over there.” Cell pointed over and you looked to see the last trio of clones within the city. There was a Freeza, Ginyu, and Yamcha clone. You felt the super saiyan ki surge through you as you faced down the enemy. The Freeza clone stepped forward, before sending a ki attack erupting from the ground beneath you. You flew upwards, before charging down and ramming into the clone.

“Why do I get the feeling you clones get easier and easier?” You laughed, as you dropped down. You felt an impulsive need and you drew your hands back, positioning yourself like you always remembered they did. You began to summon ki between your hands and it steadily began to build. “Kame… hame… ha!”

You thrusted your hands forward, releasing the ki, and destroying the clone. Maybe a bit of overkill, but man was that not the coolest thing you’ve done or what?! The Ginyu clone rushed forward, but you evaded his attacks just fine. Were you getting faster, too? The clone kicked out and you braced against the attack.

“You’re on a roll, don’t let this guy slow you down!” Goku encouraged. The Ginyu clone sent out a large ki blast, but you slapped it right back. The ki hit the clone and exploded, destroying the clone with it. You trained onto the last clone, as it jumped forward, ready to fight. Suddenly a wave of ki washed over you and it was so much, you felt your skin start to burn.

“Goku, there’s too much ki!” You exclaimed, dodging the clone’s first attack.

“That’s good! Maybe you can transform into a higher form with it!” Goku suggested.

“Higher form… Alright!” You let the ki wash over you and suddenly you felt the strangest sensation. Your form, or Goku’s form, bulked up and suddenly your floating saiyan hair lengthened all the way to your feet. Your eyesight grew sharper and you felt like the next thing you touched would crumble. One glance at the change told you what you already knew. You just went super saiyan 3.

“Awesome! Now, let’s finish this guy off!” Goku whooped in your head. You smiled and surged forward, your feet barely touching the ground. You slammed the Yamcha clone upwards, before instant transmissioning behind him. You slammed your foot down on him, launching him back downwards. Before he can hit the ground, you teleport, again, bringing your hands back.

“Meteor Smash!” You shouted, sending out a large beam of ki. It tore through the clone, leaving nothing behind. With the ki expelled, you powered back down to normal super saiyan and took a breather. “Holy crap…”

“Nice job! Super Saiyan 3 already? You know what you’re doing, huh?” Goku laughed happily. “I’m glad you’re our spirit host, ___. You’re our one shot at really doing this.”

“Thanks, I just hope I can help you to the point where these seals can be broken.” Your muscles were strained and you weren’t sure you could hold up the weight of Goku’s body any longer. “Goku, I’m swapping spaces… My head is spinning…”

“___?” You heard Goku’s voice call, concerned, before you swapped positions. You collapsed in the void, exhaustion running over you. It was amazing, the things you just did now, but it wasn’t something your soul could handle so quickly. You felt burned out and you just wanted to close your eyes and rest.

Your eyelids dropped and you went limp in the cool void water-surface. Your form shifted to a different void, where the atmosphere was colder. But it warmed up at your appearance and you sighed, relaxing in the water.

~Freeza’s P.O.V.~

Freeza had watched as Goku turned super saiyan 3 and frowned seeing how far the saiyan could go with the girl as the host. But he and the others watched at the abrupt change of hosts, as Goku looked to the others, looking upset.

“___ didn’t sound so good when she swapped places with me, I think she’s passing out!” Goku exclaimed as he flew over. When his explanation was finished, Freeza felt a familiar presence return to his chest and he brought a hand up to feel it.

“He’s right, she’s just returned to me. Perhaps the power was too much for her to handle.” Freeza frowned, looking among the others. “We have no choice. We must backtrack and allow her to rest. We can’t fight without her.”

The others nodded solemnly, before flying off. Freeza noticed Cell remained and he was giving the frost demon a humorous look.

“What?!” Freeza growled.

“Nothing, just curious.” Cell shrugged, before flying off after the others. Freeza narrowed his eyes, before following.


	15. Beginning to Feel the Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, before I begin go check out the side chapter for this story titled, "Selfish". It's a oneshot for all you Cell lover's and so far the reception for it is great. So, go read it!
> 
> [Selfish - Cell X Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834048)
> 
> Okay, now onto the story!

You weren’t sure how long it had been since you passed out. You phased in and out of consciousness, but never really came back. Finally, you realized you were drifting back to sleep and forced yourself to hold on longer. You shifted, your eyes blinking to look at the ripples along the surface of the void. You were drifting off, but before you could fully, you felt something grab ahold of you and pull you up.

You sat up on the cushions of Bulma’s ship, looking around to find a lot of the fighters lounging about, aside from a couple around you. You glanced outside to see the sun setting (or was it rising? How long had you been out?), before you looked to the few men beside you. Cell clearly just brought you into reality and stood in front of you with his arms folded. Goku sat beside you and looked relieved. Freeza sat to the other side of you, though he was turned away and looked disinterested.

“Thank goodness you’re alright. I thought my power overwhelmed you too much.” Goku exclaimed, looking sorry.

“It did, but I feel much better after that rest.” You reassured the saiyan, patting his shoulder before looking to Cell. “How long was I out?”

“About twelve hours. So, a normal rest for you humans.” Cell answered, seeming nonchalant. “It was a downer not being able to fight, but I think most will forgive you.”

“We did get a good dinner though, finally enough to feed this saiyan!” Goku laughed, as the two villains grimaced beside you. You glanced to Freeza, finding him awful quiet for once.

“I’m sorry if you were caught off guard by my return.” You apologized, realizing you must have went back to Freeza to rest.

“There’s been… worse experiences these last couple of days.” Freeza remarked, glancing towards you with his glowing red eyes. You knew what he was getting at, but you wouldn’t apologize for that. You weren’t in the wrong there.

“Same.” You nodded slightly, before looking to Goku. “Any sign of any others? Or Android 21?”

“Not any yet. Though Bulma is doing her best to track down the rest of our friends. We don’t want to risk them getting eaten.” Goku frowned at the thought.

“That wouldn’t be good, no.” You agreed. “I feel rested now, so I’m ready whenever you guys are ready.”

“Good.” The four of you looked over to see Bulma approach. She gave you a small smile, before frowning. “I just got another energy signal, but it’s weak. Someone could be really hurt.”

“There’s no time to waste!” Goku hopped to his feet. “Let’s go help them out!”

“Sounds good to me.” You agreed, getting to your own feet. “I promise to keep it up a little longer now.”

~

You and the others walked onto the abandoned world championship arena. Having seen some clones head this way. You weren’t linked with anyone, yet, but you would at the first sign of danger.

“What’s up, Freeza? Are you not gonna turn into that golden form thing?” Goku suddenly asked out of the blue. But it caught you off guard and you stopped, looking to them both with confusion.

“Golden form?” You questioned, not remembering this gold form of Freeza’s.

“Aren’t you supposed to go into that silly blue-haired form of yours?” Freeza snapped back, ignoring your questioning looks.

“Blue hair?!”

“I’m not strong enough at the moment. I’m having trouble releasing any power without ___. Maybe with her help, I could reach that form quicker. This is the best I can do for now.” Goku answered, gesturing to his normal super saiyan form. The saiyan sighed. “All that training with Beerus was for nothing…”

“Okay, hold up!” You stepped between the two, sending them both warning looks. “What gold form? What blue hair? And who the hfel is Beerus?!”

“How annoying…” Freeza groaned, before looking straight onto you. “I gained a new form called Ultimate Evolution and since I can choose the colors for it, I chose gold. This monkey got a new form that gives him blue hair and drives me insane. And Beerus is the god of destruction, everyone should be aware of that.”

“Anyways, Beerus is pretty cool with us. I even fought him once. He wasn’t using all his power though. I started going to his place to train there.” Goku continued, smiling lightly as he gave a slight laugh.

“Goku… Ugh, you saiyans are so pig-headed.” Freeza groaned, rubbing his forehead. “I swear, you all want a death wish.”

“When I get stronger, I’ll definitely take Beerus on, again. I don’t want him to hold anything back when we do fight once more.” Goku went on, ignoring Freeza’s comment. The frost demon sighed. Goku looked to Freeze, raising an eyebrow. “What?”

“Nevermind, if you like fighting so much, you might as well do it now.” Freeza gestured Goku forward.

“Now we’re talkin’! But I fought last time, Freeza. It’s your turn!” Goku chirped, shoving Freeza towards you. The tyrant stumbled, but caught his footing before he could run into you. He shot you a glance, before training a glare on Goku.

“How unusually considerate of you, monkey. You usually love to brawl. What is stopping you now?” Freeza inquired.

“No special reason, now I’m gonna hangout with Tien. You two have fun!” Goku laughed, before flying over to converse with the mentioned martial artists. You and Freeza glanced at each other.

“What was that about?” You asked.

“Who knows with that one.” Freeza shook his head, before holding a hand out to you. “Looks like we will be fighting together. Unless you’re opposed?”

“We’re just fighting together, Freeza. It’s not like we’re making a suicide pact.” You joked, before taking the frost demon’s hand. His face seemed to relax at the notion, before his hand incased yours.

“Then stop stalling, woman.” Freeza hissed lightly. You didn’t respond, deciding to link up right then and there. It took only moments, until you opened your eyes to find yourself looking through Freeza’s view. You looked over, just as a trio of clones landed. “It seems the events between us before remain.”

“So, you can still see and everything?” You asked, seeing that he could still talk through you.

“Yes, but-“ Freeza raised his hands, and you both widened his eyes.

“You can move your arm!” You exclaimed. The body you were in continued to move on it’s own, as Freeza lifted his feet and even curled his tail, before you felt that sickly smirk of his grace your face.

“This is a marvelous revelation.” Freeza chuckled, as you finally got a good look at the clones. There was a Gohan, Future Trunks, and Krillin clone standing before you. “Now I can properly take back control!”

Freeza launched forward, but you had no idea where he was going with this. He summoned two disks of ki to his hands and launched them out at the enemies. One disk sliced through the Gohan clone, destroying him, but the Future Trunks clone jumped over the attack and swung his sword at you. You jumped back from the attack and hissed when suddenly the disk swung back and sliced open your side.

“Human! Just let me handle this, I know what I’m doing!” Freeza ordered, as his wound slowly began to heal.

“Sorry, it’s just, I don’t know what you’re thinking. So, I get confused.” You admitted as you dodged away from the clone’s next attack. You held back your control, as Freeza caught the sword in his hands that the Trunks clone swung around. The frost demon broke the sword in two and flung the shards in his hands at the standby clone. The Trunks clone braced itself as Freeza sent out a barrage of kicks. Finally, you decided to end it with a hard swing from your tail.

“I was handling that fine…” Freeza grumbled as you both dropped down, facing the last clone. The Krillin clone brought his hands up, before launching forward and swinging a fist at you both. “If you want to be of any help, human, help me garner enough power for a death ball!”

“You got it!” You focused all your energy on storing ki as Freeza fought back against the clone that was fighting you both. Once you felt a spike of energy, Freeze flew upwards and raised a finger.

“Ready, woman?!”

“Ready!” You shouted, as all the ki stored within you gathered at the top of your finger. With one smooth movement downward, you both launched the large death ball into the unsuspecting clone below. He was torn to shreds. “Sheesh, we’re kind of scary with all that power…”

“I love it. It’s almost like how I used to be.” Freeza cackled, flexing his fingers. You sighed, hoping you wouldn’t give this tyrant too much bloodlust.

~

You rested within the void to gain back some power, while the others searched for Goku’s next friend. You were resting within Freeza’s void and you were kind of glad the tension between you both had diminished. It still lingered, but it wasn’t uncomfortable to be around each other. You rested your eyes, when you suddenly heard everyone’s footfalls stop.

“Whoever created this has an odd mind… it doesn’t even look anything like me. Its very existence is unforgivable. It was no accident that I’ve found it. How appropriate that it should be destroyed by my hand.” Freeza chuckled lightly. “It has no hope against me.”

You swapped positions with Freeza to find yourself facing down a Freeza, Yamcha, and Kid Buu clone. You were beginning to reach too extreme of levels with Freeza, but decided maybe to give him enough power to strike down his clone before swapping positions with someone else. You raised your hand and shot the Freeza clone, the ki pierced straight through its vitals. It collapsed and you looked to the others.

“Who wants to fight next?” You asked.

“What?! I am in control and I say-“

“Freeza, I might not be able to hold much energy with you soon, I need to switch out.” You cut off the tyrant. He grumbled, before Ginyu stepped forward and kneeled down.

“Host me, I am ready to fight!” Ginyu offered. You smiled and linked over to Ginyu, before facing down your next opponents. The Yamcha clone stepped forward and raised his hands into a striking position, before jumping forward. You caught him by the head and slammed him into the ground, before kicking him back. The clone got to his feet and sent out a ki blast, but you deflected the attack and finished him with a ki beam of your own.

The Kid Buu clone cried out, before hopping forward, ready to fight. He lunged at you, but you avoided his attack and braced yourself for your next attack. You swung out, knocking the clone back before raising a hand.

“Let’s go, Ginyu Force!” You called. Jeice and Burter shot past you, before jumping up together and becoming a swirling vortex. This attack of theirs sent out a bunch of ki blasts, raining down on the foe. Kid Buu disintegrated, ending the fight. You cracked your knuckles and looked over just in time to see Goku stiffen up.

“I sense someone in trouble, let’s go!” Goku called, before flying upwards and blasting off in the direction of Bulma’s ship. None of you took the time to think it over as you flew off after Goku.

~

After returning to the ship, it took about ten minutes of Goku concentrating before he hopped to his feet in surprise. Everyone looked to him in shock as he looked to the rest of us with worry.

“Piccolo is talking to me telepathically!” The saiyan exclaimed.

“I can hear him, too!” Krillin announced, stepping up beside his friend.

“Who is this Piccolo and what does he want?” Freeza snapped, not liking that he withheld from information.

“He’s our Namekian friend and it sounds like he’s in danger.”

“We need to go and help him!” Goku announced.

“And why should we bother saving such a pathetic creature?” Freeza asked as you glared at him through Ginyu’s body.

“Piccolo’s strong! And I know he’d join us without a second thought!”

“Strong? I doubt he’s gotten any stronger than the last time I saw him.” Cell huffed.

“I’m being serious! I have no reason to make this up!”

“Fine, we could always do more with pawns.” Freeza allowed it, folding his arms and flicking his tail lightly.

“Alright, let’s get a move on!” Krillin ignored the tyrant’s comment as he and Goku looked out to the land below.


	16. Good, Fat Djinn

You waited patiently, dormant in Krillin, as they soared towards where Piccolo was located. You heard the clatter of feet and you knew there was no time to rest. They were in a hurry and Piccolo must be in trouble.

“Your fun ends here, clones!” Krillin shouted and you felt his ki rise. There was an eerie silence as the clones must have been turning to your group.

“Ugh, let’s dispose of this garbage. Shall we?” Freeza huffed, and you heard him land beside you and Krillin. You smiled and swapped positions with Krillin, opening your eyes to see in his view. A clone Piccolo, Gohan, and Cell stood before you. You raised your hands, charging your ki some more.

“Let’s do this, Krillin!” You flew up and launched out some ki blasts. The Piccolo clone dodged it, before launching up towards you. You sidestepped his attack, before sending out a couple quick jabs. You drew back and pulled back your hands, before sending out a stronger ki blast, angling it as you dropped down. The blast drove through the clone, obliterating him.

“These clones must be getting easier if we can defeat them so fast now.” Krillin noted, having sensed the defeat of the clone.

“That or I’m using your guys’ real power.” You jumped up to avoid a ki blast from the attacking clone of Gohan. The clone soared upwards and sent a kick at you. It connected, and you tumbled through the air. You righted yourself, before dropping to the ground, closely followed by the clone. You narrowed your eyes, before deciding to try something. “Let’s see if this works.”

The clone moved forward and you did, too, but you left behind an image of Krillin. The clone flew past you, before realizing his mistake. You jumped up and flipped, sending your foot into the head of the clone. The blow was devastating and the clone turned to dust at the hard impact. You dropped and looked to the last clone.

“Let’s give this fella a couple destructo disks, huh?” Krillin whooped and you couldn’t help but oblige. Besides, making your own destructo disk will be fun. You raised your hands, expelling all your ki. Five destructo disks formed around your and circled, before you thrusted your arms forward. The disks flew forward, slicing up the clone in front of you.

“Phew!” You dropped to a knee, feeling the energy drain away from you. That took a lot of ki, but that was one of the coolest things you’ve done, yet. You looked to Piccolo, knowing you would need to take him with you.

~

You had moved to lying inside of Freeza, deciding it was best as you waited for Piccolo to awaken. For a while there was just silence or the occasional muffled chatter. You were going to ask Freeza to check on Piccolo, when you heard a familiar grunt. Piccolo was waking up!

“Hey, pal! Good to see you up!” You heard Goku chirp.

“Thanks, you guys got me out of a bind…” You heard Piccolo grunt and shift as he probably got to his feet.

“No problem, we’re just glad we made it there when we did!”

“He’s right, I was on pins and needles.” Krillin added, sounding chipper.

“I’m surprised to see that those two aided you.” Piccolo snapped and you guessed he must have been referring to Freeza and Cell. “I read your minds, so I know what’s going on. But it’s still a surprise…”

“You should be grateful. We did save your sorry self, though I’m not sure how much help you can be.” Cell mocked.

“You expect me to thank you?” Piccolo growled.

“You can show me your gratitude by fighting for me.” Freeza mused, though you heard the ego in his voice.

“I much rather fight against you, but seeing it as it is, I guess I have no choice.”

“Having you on our side won’t make much difference anyway.”

“What did you just say?!”

“Hold it, we’re allies now! So no more of this fighting! Can’t you stop this, Goku?” Krillin intervened.

“Maybe they should fight it out. At least that way they wouldn’t have to argue anymore.” Goku hummed.

“Thanks for your input, but maybe you should just be quiet. Let’s just cooperate for now. Piccolo, does that sound alright?” Krillin asked the Namekian. You heard Piccolo huff, probably not pleased with the circumstances.

“Why can’t it ever just be easy?” Krillin groaned, tired of all this arguing.

“Did you really need to start a fight like that?” You asked Freeza, as you heard him step away, probably to sit down or look out the window.

“Please, I barely scathed him with my words.” Freeza hummed. There was a bit of silence, before you felt someone looking at you. You turned around in the void to see that Freeza had joined you. You remembered the last time you were alone in the void with Freeza and you tensed up. The tyrant seemed to notice this and frowned at your actions. “Do you really fear me so? Not that I am against it, I am suppose to invoke fear into others.”

“It’s not your power I’m afraid of, it’s your ego and what it might make you do.” You frowned a little, folding your arms.

“… I was too forward the first time. I didn’t take into consideration your own situation.” Freeza sighed and you wondered if this was his way of apologizing. “The offer still stands, but you don’t have to take it.”

“… Thank you, that makes me feel a lot better.” You sighed, feeling a slight weight lift off your shoulders.

“Admittedly, I had doubts about you from the start… but you’ve exceeded my expectations. I find your approach to combat quite satisfactory. But more than that, I like how you know your place. Perhaps you haven’t realized how low your status is… but you show the proper amount of respect.” Freeza mused, folding his arms and his tail slightly swaying. “Those saiyans could learn by your example.”

“Hm, I don’t think that’s going to happen anytime soon.”

“Keep it up for me, won’t you? I’ll even reward you by the end of all this, though I don’t know what more to give you since I already promised to spare your life.” Freeza chuckled, raising a hand up to tap his lip. You smiled and unfolded your arms, walking over. The frost demon looked up at your approach and you placed a hand on his shoulder, trying not to flinch at the feel of scales underneath your hand.

“Maybe you’ll think of something before all of this is over.” You reassured.

“Perhaps… I haven’t been able to compliment your new choice of clothes. Very fitting, you look more like a fighter.” Freeza glanced over you, nodding in approval. 

“It’s lined with the same material your soldiers wear, so I hope it does good.” You tugged at your collar as Freeza’s eyes widened.

“Fascinating…” He murmured, as he began to examine the clothing. You looked over Freeza yourself, thinking. For a moment, your heart skipped a beat and your thoughts became tangled as you wondered what you were doing. What were you thinking? Freeza waited patiently for your next move, his eyes flitting across your face. “Well?”

“It’s nothing.” You chuckled, lowering your eyes. “I’m just wondering if all of this is still a dream or not. It’s all too good to be true. You were all my childhood.”

“I still wish to be indulged in the story of how you know us.”

“Maybe one day you will.” You leaned down and pressed your lips against the side of Freeza’s head. You drew back in surprise, not having thought about your own actions. “I’m sorry, I-“

“You humans apologize for the strangest of things.” Freeza smirked, running his thumb along his lower lip. “You regret giving me that action of thanks? Unless it’s an insult in your world?”

“No! No, I just thought that maybe you would be offended.”

“I’m offended you think I look at you so poorly.” Freeza tsks lightly. “I will leave you to clear your little head of yours, until something else pops up. Hopefully something more worth while.”

“Thank you, Freeza.” You half-smiled as the frost demon turned and disappeared, taking his place back at the helm. You touched your lips and wondered what came over you. Why were you so compelled to show Freeza affection? What was wrong with you?

~

“Is that Majin Buu?” Freeza inquired as you all dropped down in front of the pink creature. You had yet to see Majin Buu in person or even clone form, but he looked as silly as you thought he would be. At the moment, it appeared he was taking a nap on the ground. Currently, you were situated in control of Piccolo’s body, ready to test him out in a fight.

“Oh, he’s being attacked!” Goku exclaimed, gesturing to the clones surrounding the slumbering majin.

“So, this really is him. But he is quite different from what I imagined… Let’s finish the clones for now. We can figure the rest out later.” Freeza suggested and you nodded in agreement. You discarded Piccolo’s turban and cape, a rush of power rising up in you. Sheesh, that weighted clothing stuff must be true. You eyed the clones, spying a Goku, Vegeta, and Yamcha.

“Let’s see the true power of a Namekian!” You shouted, honestly excited to work with Piccolo. He was always such a cool character and namekians always had the most unique abilities. The Goku clone launched forward and swung a leg at you, but you ducked the move and slammed a fist into the clone’s face. The clone reeled, but jumped forward and slammed his foot into your chest.

“Get ahold of your power! It’s different, but once you’ve accepted that, everything comes in hand.” Piccolo advised and you straightened up. You wouldn’t let him down. The clone drew back his hands, before sending out a kamehameha. You rolled away from the attack, before stretching your arm forward and grabbing the clone.

“Get over here!” You reeled in the clone, before slamming your head onto his. You barely felt a sting as the clone disintegrated in your hands. To your surprise, the other two clones jumped into action and you had to jump back to avoid their strikes. “Is that how it’s gonna be?”

You noticed the two standing in a direct line in front of each other and grinned. You brought your two clawed fingers to your head and charged a beam. You were just knocking out all the coolest moves lately, huh?

“Special beam cannon!” You shouted, thrusting your fingers forward and launching a devastating beam. It shot through both clones, destroying them both upon contact. You panted from the exertion of power as you stepped back and looked to the others. “Looks like Buu will be safe now.”

“Great work, ___!” Goku chirped as he dropped over and hefted Buu up. “Phew! Forget how heavy this guy is sometimes! Meet you all back at the ship.”

“Good work, kid. You got the potential to be a good fighter.” Piccolo complimented you from within. “Ever consider training your real physical body for a fight?”

“I haven’t thought about it, fighting’s not a huge thing where I’m from. They don’t even have powers like this there.” You admitted.

“Well, if you’re planning on staying around, you are welcome to join a training session from me with Goten and Trunks.” Piccolo offered.

“Aw, you train those two still?” You gushed. “Sure, if I have to stay around longer, I’ll definitely think about it.”

“Done conversing with the Namekian, yet?” You heard Freeza snap and you looked over to see the frost demon glaring slightly.

“Miss me, already?” You taunted, smirking a little.

“Tsk, you wish.” Freeza scoffed, before flying off after Goku. You shook your head, as you heard Piccolo chuckle.

“You seem to like pushing his buttons.” The namekian noted.

“It’s my job.” You joked.

“Just be careful, he might get you back one day.”

“I’d like to see him try.”

~

You stood in your physical body watching with the others as Buu snored away on the ground. It had been about an hour and the majin still hadn’t woken up. The villains were getting a little impatient. You sat on the main bench in the center of the ship, as Freeza stood in front of you, drumming his fingers on his arm.

“Are you sure this is Majin Buu? Why does he lack alertness?” Freeza inquired.

“This is really him.” Goku confirmed as Buu let out another loud snore.

“Looks like he’s just sleeping, waves or not. Buu, wake up! I’ve got candy!” Krillin loudly called. That seemed to snap Buu out of it, as he launched up into a sitting position.

“You got candy?! You give Buu candy?” The majin inquired, looking at the group.

“Sure thing. If you help us beat the bad guy, we’ll give you all sorts of candies.” Goku offered, smiling a little.

“Okay, Buu beat up baddie!” Buu rose to his feet and looked over to Freeza, pointing his mitten hands. “He a baddie?”

“Stop! Not him. We’ll fight him later.”

“But he is bad? Why can’t Buu beat him?”

“We need him to fight the main bad guy right now, but you can fight him after all of this is over.” Goku explained, as you, Freeza, and Cell gawked at him. You knew the villains would have to be fought sooner or later, but would you tell them right in front of their faces? Seems like a bad idea.

“You’re seriously speaking of our demise right in front of us? Are you trying to get into our heads or are you just stupid?” Cell growled, looking unamused by the comments.

“No need to worry ourselves. That pink blob can’t seriously beat us.” Freeza rolled his eyes, but moved on.

“Buu gonna get lots of candy from beating up baddies!” Buu cheered.

“Are we really suppose to trust that?”

“Hey, you!” Buu stomped his way over to you, seeming to look you over.

“Uh, hi, Buu.” You offered a sheepish wave, as Buu reached over and patted your hair.

“You look nice, Buu like you!” Buu paused for a moment, seeming to concentrate on something. “You even smell like candy!”

“I do?” You tried to recall the last time you had candy.

“Allow me.” Buu and you looked over as Freeza stepped closer, picking up a strand of your hair. He brought it up to his nose and you became red as he sniffed it. “Mm… peppermint, right?”

“That’s it!” Buu cheered. You then recalled that days ago you were at your home and that you had used a shampoo with that fragrant. You felt a twinge of sadness, having been away from home for so long.

“I had smelt it earlier, but didn’t think to comment on it.” Freeza released your strand of hair and smirked. “It seems to fit you.”


	17. The Monster's True Form

“Are you sure you felt it down here?” Freeza inquired as you led the group ahead.

“I’m pretty confident about what I felt. The power was overwhelming and I almost dropped when I felt it.” You explained, looking at the group of men following you from behind. It just occurred to you that without Bulma, you would feel very outnumbered with all these guys. But that wasn’t the problem right now. You had felt a ki so strong it bothered you and most of the others traveled with you to check it out. “It has to be around here.”

You looked around the rocky landscape, and recognized the area where Goku and Vegeta had fought so long ago. You were awed to be at such an important area. You continued forward.

“I can’t believe he’s with Goku…” Everyone, including you, stopped in their tracks and looked back. You became surprised, finding 16 standing there and eyeing your group.

“16?!” Goku gasped.

“What are you doing here, 16?” Piccolo asked, and you felt guilt slip into your soul. You forgot to tell the others he had helped you earlier.

“You know him?” Freeza asked, becoming interested.

“He’s an old friend.” Krillin admitted, watching 16 warily.

“Hm, I remember killing you.” Cell smirked, folding his arms.

“So, he was brought back to life, too. Is that right?” Freeza took a more defensive stance and you knew he was thinking what you were. If 16 was here, something must be up.

“He’s foolish to have shown his face, again. Doesn’t matter, I’ll just have to kill him once more.” Cell chuckled, stepping forward and tightened his arms. 16 watched with a neutral expression, before he looked to Freeza.

“21 has ordered me to kill you, Freeza.” 16 announced and you felt your heart stop. If she ordered for Freeza’s death that, by extension, also meant your death.

“What a bold statement, you must be very brave.” Freeza laughed.

“If you’re taking orders from 21, you must be part of the Red Ribbon Army!” Ginyu growled, holding his stance.

“I don’t need to answer that question.” 16 avoided answering as he kept his stare on Freeza, glancing at you for a few moments.

“16… you don’t have to do this. You know what she’s doing is wrong. Why do you insist on helping her?” You asked, finally speaking up. 16 averted his gaze from you, choosing not to answer.

“What happened to him?” Goku asked, confused by how 16 was acting.

“16, is 21 the one behind all of these problems? What’s your reason for helping her?” Krillin asked, ignoring everyone’s aggression towards the android.

“I have none.” 16 answered and you felt like that much was a lie. He had to have a reason for helping 21.

“Then how come you look so sad?” Krillin was right, 16 did look visibly upset. At least for a being who wasn’t programmed to have human emotions. 16 didn’t answer as he lowered his eyes.

“I couldn’t care less… Let’s just force the information out of you.” Cell suggested, moving forward and glaring 16 down.

“Cell?!”

“Perhaps this could help lure out 21, too!” Freeza smirked, coming to stand beside Cell. You frowned and pushed past the two big villains, causing them to look to you in confusion. You ignored their looks and focused on 16.

“You’re not fighting, Freeza.” You ordered and you heard the frost demon scoff.

“Who said you could order ME around?”

“He wants to kill you, fighting him while you’re not at full power is what he wants.” You pointed out, this time Freeza remained silent. You looked over at the easily impressed pink blob. “Hey, Buu! Ready to do some fighting?”

“Buu wants to fight!” The majin shouted and bounced over. You focused and linked into him, having shown him how earlier. You opened your eyes to find yourself looking from Buu’s view. He moved more awkwardly than anyone you’ve worked with so far, but that didn’t mean he was any less powerful. You faced 16 as two clones joined by his side, a Nappa and Tien.

“You brought this upon yourself, 16.” You stated, before moving forward. 16 shot a blast of ki your way, but you easily dismissed it. You slammed your gloved fist into 16 and he stumbled back, surprised by the force. He went to attack you, but you jumped up and managed a flip. You slammed down on 16.

“You’re making a mistake…” 16 grunted, pushing you off. You rolled back to your feet and felt some ki roll over your shoulders. You let out a shout as pink ki shot out of you. It struck 16 and he knelt down in surrender. That left you and the clones.

“Buu ready to beat up the other baddies, too!” The majin chirped within you, causing you to grin a little. The Nappa clone stomped forward and got into a fighting stance. The saiyan clone charged a ki attack and sent it straight towards you. You managed to cartwheel away from the attack. You weren’t sure how Buu could manage that, but you didn’t question it.

“Come and get some, clone!” You shouted and the clone swept forward, thrusting it’s foot at you. With a side-step, you shot a blast of ki before slamming yourself right into the clone. The clone disintegrated in a poof as you looked to the remaining Tien clone. The martial artist’s clone tossed a ki blast your way, but you rolled out of the way before instinct took over. Without thinking, you pulled off some of the gooey substance that was Buu’s body and tossed it forward. “Take this!”

The bubble-gum substance stuck to the clone and grew, locking the clone onto the ground. The fake struggled within the trap and you decided to finish him off before he got out. You hurried forward and slammed your fists into the clone repeatedly, your arms becoming blurs at the movement. The clone finally had enough as he turned to dust. You exhaled and looked over to the knelt down 16.

“Do you know where 21 is?” Freeza asked, stepping forward to the android.

“Why do you want to know where she is?” 16 asked, looking up to the frost demon.

“To break these seals, regain our power, and punish her for her transgressions. What else?” Ginyu spoke up, as if it was obvious. Which it was, but you couldn’t blame 16 if he saw this in a different light. 16 sighed, lowering his head.

“I figured as much.”

“Stop wasting our time and tell us where she is. I will consider sparing you if you do.” Freeza snapped, growing impatient.

“I’m sure you already “considered” it.” 16 narrowed his eyes and you knew what he meant. Freeza wasn’t going to let 16 go that easily, not after all of this.

“A clever one, are you? You really have no say in your fate.” Freeza chuckled, as 16 grunted in pain lightly. You felt bad and looked to Freeza, intervening.

“Freeza, there might be more to this. We shouldn’t be jumping the gun so quickly.” You stated, hoping to sway the tyrant’s mind. Freeza narrowed his gaze at you, tsking lightly.

“Step aside, woman. This isn’t your fight.” Freeza ordered.

“You can’t hurt him without me.” You pointed out, becoming angry.

“Maybe I can’t harness enough energy to kill him, but I will manage.”

“Allow me to give you some assistance.” Cell stepped forward, eyeing down 16, too. “If you don’t want to talk…”

“We’ll destroy you together!” Freeza grinned, raising a finger and summoning ki at the end of his point. Cell lifted his hand, a ki blast forming in front of his palm. Alone they couldn’t kill 16, but together… they might have a chance.

“Stop, you two!” Goku shouted. You went to go step in front of 16, when a familiar laugh filled the air around you.

“You really want to find me that badly?” You heard the voice coo and you all looked over to watch 21 descend from the air. She smirked at your group as she dropped to the ground.

“It’s 21!” Nappa announced, tensing up along with you and the other villains who had encountered her earlier.

“She looks just like a normal person…” Krillin looked over the new android, becoming wary at her presence.

“She might look normal, but you sense her power?” Piccolo asked, watching 21 with extreme caution.

“Oh, made of a variety of different fused cells. We have that in common.” Cell hummed, pleased to have his target in front of him.

“Good guess. Glad to have someone like you?” 21 hummed, unfolding her arms and her smirk growing.

“There is no other being JUST like me.”

“You must be more naive than I thought, coming out into the open to save an ally.” Freeza cut in, pointing out the android’s risky decision.

“No, I didn’t come here to save him.” 21 corrected, as you felt a pit begin to form in your stomach.

“Huh…?” Krillin’s expression became more on guard, as you finally decided to make yourself known.

“Why are you here then?” You asked.

“I am intrigued as well.” Freeza agreed.

“I wanted to watch his final moments, of course.” 21 answered and you felt the color drain from your face. You wondered if Buu felt the anxiety and stress that you felt right at this moment. 16 looked to 21, a look of shock and betrayal flashing across his robotic features.

“What?!” Piccolo growled, becoming on edge.

“16, you were the one who betrayed me and this is your punishment.”

“But 16… he came here to fight because you ordered him to!” Goku pointed out, trying to piece together this puzzle. You already had an idea on why she did this.

“I did order him to do that, but I knew he wouldn’t win. He went behind my back. I wanted that soul linked with Goku, because I knew they wouldn’t be a compatible match. But 16 went and linked her with Freeza, because he knew their souls matched up exactly. So I decided I needed to punish him.” 21 explained and your eyes widened at this new bit of information.

“I was suppose to be linked with Goku, but… Freeza’s the one I’m most compatible with?” You looked to said frost demon and he glanced over at you, his expression remaining neutral.

“You wanted to trick me into killing him, is that right?” Freeza scowled at 21.

“But you decide to interrogate him, it’s so unlike you. Was killing him so hard?” 21 groaned in annoyance, before she let out a shout and her ki flashed around her. Lights bursted out of the ground around 21 as you felt her ki weigh heavily on you, enough that you dropped to Buu’s knees.

“No way, this is 21’s power?” Krillin exclaimed.

“Are you ready to receive what you deserve?” 21 laughed, before her form completely changed before your eyes. As the light faded, what was left was a similarly built woman, but with a few changes. Her skin had changed pink like Buu’s, her hair becoming a pale pink, her ears becoming pointed, and her eyes becoming black with red pupils. Those same red eyes that stared at you within your own home.

“This must be your true form.” Cell mused. 21 smiled, a large pink tail curling around her form. Her outfit had changed, too, now wearing a black tube top and baggy, white pants and keeping her long black sleeve-gloves, her heels turning black.

“It looks like you’re finally ready to fight.” Freeza mused.

“Sorry, boys. But I don’t have time for you at the moment.” 21 scoffed, focusing her attention on the defeated 16.

“You think we’ll listen to your orders?” Cell laughed.

“I couldn’t care less about your mood.” Freeza mocked, joining Cell in his stand against her.

“Looks like chit-chat is over then.” 21 shrugged, clenching her fists to power up. Suddenly she stiffened and keeled over, hissing in pain.

“You’re leaving yourself open, you know that?” Cell raised a brow as he watched 21 curl up in pain.

“I guess you do want to die. I can help with that.” Freeza lifted his finger, charging his ki, again. You wouldn’t stop him from killing 21, so you decided to stay out of this one.

“21!” 16 shouted, looking over at the collapsed android. He looked desperate, and you had a bad feeling he might try and do something. 21 grunted from whatever pain she was feeling, as Freeza and Cell finished charging up their attacks. They sent out their blasts and you watched in horror as 16 sprinted over, stopping in front of the attack.

“16!” 21 shouted, before the attack engulfed 16. Smoke bursted up from the attack and you moved forward to see 16, but a hand grabbed your shoulder. You looked back to Nappa who shook his head at your actions. You frowned and looked back over as the smoke died down. With enough smoke gone, you were surprised to see 16 still standing.

Until he dropped to his knees, of course.

“21…” 16 spoke softly, looking back at said android.

“You are such a stupid boy.” 21 mocked, as she stood back to her feet, completely alright.

“21?”

“I can’t believe you fell for that act! I knew you would take the brunt of the attack.” 21 flipped her hair and smirked at 16. He let out a grunt of confusion, looking hurt and betrayed once more. “If I hadn’t of done that, they wouldn’t have hurt you.”

“I don’t believe this…” Krillin bit his lip, watching this all go down.

“That’s pretty twisted…” Piccolo hissed.

“It’s time to end this.” 21 hummed, before flying up and conjuring a large, dark ball of ki above her head. “Buh-bye.”

“16!” Krillin shouted as you decided to not hesitate any longer. As 21 threw the ki ball down, you rushed forward as Buu, hoping to get 16 out of the way. 

“What is she- Cell, do something!” Freeza saw your rush forward and was having none of it, ordering the bio-android to do something. Cell looked over at your rush and threw a hand forward. You were shoved right out of Buu, as your physical form was thrown back and tumbled to the ground. Buu fell over, too, confused at the quick change.

“No… wait!” You pushed yourself onto your feet and looked up just as the ball of ki went tearing through 16. You heard the tear of metal and knew there was no way he could’ve gotten out of this one. You dropped back onto your side and felt a familiar feeling bubble up in your throat. Despair. You remembered the last time you lost 16 and it crushed you to go through it, again.


	18. Save Your Tears

All that remained from 21’s attack was a crater in the ground with crackling fire and swirling smoke rising from it. You felt tears begin to build up in your eyes as you looked for any bit of 16 left, but there was nothing. You didn’t know this 16 well, but if he was anything like the one you knew from the past, this would be a major loss.

“16, no…” Krillin choked, his form shaking as he looked at the destruction.

“This is what he gets for saving a traitor.” Cell scoffed.

“His death is in vain, his “ally” used him like a rag doll.” Ginyu frowned, seeming a bit forlorn at the recent events.

“I don’t care. It’s done with now. He was a thorn in the side from the beginning.” Freeza hummed, as he looked over in your direction. You noticed him begin to make his way over to you, but you avoided his gaze. You knew the moment he saw your tears, he would make fun of you for your “weakness”.

“Freeza, I-“ You started.

“None of that, we will discuss this later.” Freeza stopped you, his eyes narrowing slightly as he stepped closer.

“Go on, attack me.” 21 taunted as she dropped back to the ground.

“Cocky, are we? That could be a mistake.” Freeza chuckled, as he stepped in front of you. His back was to you and you were thankful he couldn’t see you. The frost demon lifted his finger, charging another ki blast.

“I have no intentions of going easy on you.” Cell raised his hand, again, too. A large ball of ki formed in front of his palm, ready to strike 21 down. The android smirked, standing where she is.

“Take this!” Freeza shouted, launching his ki at the same time as Cell. Both attacks surged forward, combining to become even stronger. To your horror, you watched as the attack exploded in front of 21 causing no damage to her being.

“Impossible!” Cell’s eyes widened in horror and you noticed Freeza stiffen.

“No, I attacked you directly!”

“That’s it? More like a massage.” 21 teased.

“S-she’s a m-monster…” Nappa stuttered, fear evident in his voice.

“How can this be?” Ginyu gritted his teeth.

“You’re lucky you have time, you’ll need it. I’m not ready to eat you just yet.” 21 cooed, twirling a lock of her hair.

“But we’re not food, how could you eat us?” Goku interjected, not having seen 21’s act like you had earlier.

“But you are delicious to me! You’re all first-rate sweets! But you’re not tasty enough, yet… But maybe you’re little human soul can help with that.” 21 smirked, looking over to you. You met her red eyes, and despite the hurt and fear you felt, you met her gaze straight on and didn’t glance away. You noticed Freeza’s hands clench out of the corner of your eye. The android laughed and you focused on her, as she waved her hand. “Can’t wait to see what happens.”

21 took off into the air and flew away, her form disappearing into the distance. You heard Freeza lowly growl, before he turned to face you. You lowered your gaze, hoping he couldn’t see your tear stained cheeks. You brushed away some stray tears, as a familiar white hand came into view. One of the fingers lifted your chin and you found yourself looking into Freeza’s red eyes.

“Tch…” Freeza frowned, wiping away the remaining tears with his thumb. You braced yourself for the insults, but became surprised at what you did receive. “Now, enough of that. You shall save your tears for later. Right now, we need a warrior.”

“…” You sniffed and nodded. “Alright…”

“Good. Come along.” Freeza released your face and grabbed your arm with his hand, pulling you onto your feet. You gained your footing and followed Freeza to the others, after he released your arm.

“We need to stop her!” Krillin growled, as you made your way to the group.

“What does she think she’s doing?!” Piccolo growled, not liking how this was going.

“I don’t like her attitude. She’s far too cocky and treated my attacks like massages! I’ve never met such an insolent fool such as her!” Freeza hissed.

“Agreed, I call dibs on killing her.” Cell jabbed, earning a sharp look from the tyrant.

“Doesn’t that give her the right to be cocky? Our attacks aren’t doing a thing to her.” You pointed out. “She’s too powerful.”

“Then let’s go catch her!” Ginyu suggested.

“Alright!” Nappa exclaimed, excited at the prospect.

“There’s no point in that. It’s like ___ said, we can’t beat her now. We aren’t strong enough.” Goku intervened.

“What do we do then?” Ginyu asked, relaxing his form and seemingly upset from the disadvantage everyone was at.

“She hasn’t used half her power, yet. That’s bad. We need all of our strength. Our real strength.” Goku affirmed, looking to you.

“Oh, you noticed her power, too?” Freeza inquired, pursing his lips.

“You’re attack wasn’t weak either, she’s really strong to have survived it. I thought after that, everyone could see how powerful she really is.” Goku referred to Freeza’s earlier attack.

“But we can only get so much stronger. Can we even achieve our true power with ___’s help?” Piccolo pointed out.

“You have a point, I’m not sure if ___ can tap into our true power, yet… But she can get pretty far. She reached super saiyan 3 with me once. Maybe with some training she could reach our peaks.” Goku stated with optimism as he gave you a confident look.

“We won’t need training for this particular predicament.” Freeza stepped in, waving off the plan.

“Really?!”

“All we need to do is train the human’s soul. Make her more powerful. I’ve observed that the closer connection we make with her, the stronger we become. That’s why she reached that form with you and why she continues to grow stronger with me.” Freeza smirked, looking up to you. 21’s words rung through your head from earlier. Were you really more closely connected to Freeza than any other fighter? “You’re still far from my full power, but we can work on that.”

“So, the stronger the relationship with our little human here equals unlocking more of our power?” Cell placed a hand on your shoulder, causing you to stiffen slightly. “Good, than we will have no trouble defeating 21.”

“This is what that blasted robot wants us to do, but what choice do we have?” Freeza sighed, before locking eyes with you. “Do you understand, woman? We’re pushing you to the limit and there’s no giving up from this point on. You will help us defeat 21 and you WILL be victorious.”

You looked at the other men standing around you, most giving you hopeful looks and the other ones giving you determined ones. You looked back to Freeza before nodding your head.

“I need a way to get home and if this is it, than I’m not gonna hold anything back.” You answered, receiving sighs of relief, claps on the back, and a prideful look from the space tyrant himself.

~

In was late at night and it was the first time since meeting the group of villains since you stayed up so late. Everyone had retired below the ship to rest, Bulma leaving the craft in auto-pilot. You stood at the side of the ship, looking out the window as you flew above the land. Your gaze was focused on the starry sky, something you could see more clearly since you were above the clouds.

“So, this is where you’ve been.” You looked over to see Freeza step onto the main deck, giving you a curious look.

“Can’t sleep, been thinking too much.” You admitted.

“About?” Freeza stopped beside you, looking out the window himself.

“I thought that would be obvious.”

“Please, if I knew how you thought, don’t you think I would be twisting that to my advantage?” Freeza turned his head to you, smirking lightly.

“You make a good point.” You shifted your gaze away from his and looked back out the window, out to the stars. “I’m worried that I will let everyone down… I want to fight the best I can, but…”

“You have only been at this for a few days.” Freeza finished, his voice sharp but spoken quietly. You sighed, lowering your shoulders and already feeling like you had lost. What could you really do? “That is something to worry about in the near future, but not right now. You shouldn’t let it flood your thoughts.”

“You’re one to talk, you always worry about the future.” You snorted, looking back to the frost demon. “You tried to kill a whole race, because you were afraid of it rising against you in the future.”

“And look where that got me.” Freeza exhaled and you were surprised to find him so… accepting of his past defeat. Hell must have changed him. Maybe your time with him had changed him, too. There was some steady silence for a brief moment, before the tyrant cleared his throat. “To get your mind away from the future subject, would you care indulging me in your extensive knowledge of our universe?”

“You really want to know how I know all about you guys?” You chuckled a little at that. “You might be upset at the answer.”

“I hate being left in the dark. Even if your knowledge comes from an idiotic source, I rather know that than live the rest of my days guessing.” Freeza brushed off your warning, becoming impatient and wanting to know the answer.

“Alright, alright…” You took a deep breathe, wondering how you should go about this. “The reason I know a lot about all of you is because… the events that happen in this world, especially the ones centered around Goku, are just an animated show that was broadcasted on T.V.”

Freeza remained silent as you watched him to gauge a reaction. He was shocked-still and his eye twitched after hearing your answer.

“You mean to tell me… The historic events of this world, of my fall, is just a children’s cartoon in your world?” Freeza asked, his voice neutral but slightly shaky.

“To be fair, I’m pretty sure the show was more focused towards teenagers, but yes.”

“My death and destruction was just some fictional farce in your world?!”

“Why do you think I was so surprised to end up here?” You defended, walking over to sit on the bench in the middle of the room. “You guys were just a piece of my forgotten childhood, I never expected you to be real.”

“That is why you treated me with such hatred at first. I am a monster from your girlhood.” Freeza scoffed. “No wonder you have such interest in that purple saiyan. Your first crush, I’m guessing?”

“And if he was?” You shot back defensively.

“So, if you know so much, how come you lack the knowledge of Beerus or my gold form?” Freeza skipped the last subject, getting to the point.

“I stopped watching the show after the main series was done.” You admitted. “That stopped after the defeat of Buu… though I do know a little of the future.”

“Like?” Freeza stepped over to stand in front of you.

“Kid Buu is reincarnated as a skilled fighter name Uub, Gohan and Videl get married and have a daughter named Pan, and Vegeta has a daughter of his own named Bulla…” You recalled, remembering the last few episodes of Z.

“Vegeta having a daughter… That one certainly hasn’t happened, yet.” Freeza was surprised at the bits of information. “Sounds like too many saiyans to me…”

“Of course you’d think that.”

“And any news of me? What is beheld of my future?”

“Your story ended after your defeat at the hands of Trunks.” You answered. Freeza stiffened up for a moment, looking offended and maybe a little hurt at your words. But he sighed and let his shoulders slump as he turned to face the windows, again. You felt your heart twist and your expression softened, as you reached out and took Freeza’s hand. “But I have to be wrong.”

“Oh?” Freeza turned his head to look down at you from the corner of his eye.

“I missed a whole section of your life. One where you were brought back, where you achieved a new form, where you probably tried to fight Goku, again. And even now, this adventure was never one I had seen in the past… Your story is far from over, Freeza. But that’s only if you decide to continue it.” You squeezed his hand, meeting his red eye.

“…” Freeza brought his free hand up to stifle his laugh as he moved to face you better. He smirked slightly down at you, his eyelids lowering. “This is what I mean, woman. You still continue to surprise me with the strange ways you think. It’s very amusing.”


	19. In the Air

You adjusted the collar of your pilot suit within the void, as you sat patiently for the sign of anything. Goku was trying to search for 21’s ki, along with any remaining clones. Freeza, to your surprise, was meditating, something you knew Piccolo did, but not the frost demon.

“Since when did you meditate?” You had asked.

“It was something I had picked up during my four months of training. Turns out, it’s good for stamina during a battle. The longer I can fight, the better.” Freeza hummed, not breaking his concentration.

“So, you can fight for longer than five minutes?” You teased, remembering how long the fight with Goku really was.

“What are you hinting at?” Freeza lightly growled, hearing the humor in your voice.

“Nothing, nothing.” You brushed off the accusation, deciding it best to keep it from him. So, now you sat patiently, waiting for something from Goku. When you heard the excited gasp, you knew the saiyan had found something.

“It’s Vegeta’s ki!” Goku exclaimed.

“Goku, are you sure?” Bulma asked, growing excited. She must have missed her husband and made your inner fan swoon.

“It’s definitely his.”

“I’ll head right there then. Is everyone ready to go?”

“Wait, since when did you get to decide everything? Why should I risk my tail for that traitorous saiyan prince?” Freeza spoke up with a hiss, dropping onto his feet as he made his way over.

“We’re not arguing about this, we need all the help we can get.” Krillin argued.

“They have a point. I hate saying it, but… Vegeta is likely to be of some kind of use.” Cell admitted.

“… I hate it, but fine. I suppose we do need his strength. I’ll make an exception just this once for him.” Freeza sighed, giving in.

~

“Thank you for allowing me to accompany along, ___. I needed to get out of that ship for some air.” Tien thanked you, as he flew alongside the others and you rested inside of his void.

“Yeah! Thanks, ___!” Chiaotzu agreed, flying to the side of you.

“No problem, I love fighting with you guys.” You chirped, as you suddenly felt a pull of ki. “Is that him?”

“It appears so.” Tien dropped down with the others somewhere and you felt the faded ki in front of you. Vegeta must have been beat bad.

“There you are, Vegeta! Are you alive?” Goku asked, dropping to the ground. You heard a slight groan, but no answer aside from that.

“He’s knocked-out, fortunately he’s not dead.” Piccolo spoke up.

“Even out-cold, he continues to pester me. I should just put him out of his misery.” Freeza snapped and you felt his own ki grow.

“Wha-No! That’s not what you said earlier!” Krillin reminded.

“Hold it, this isn’t a time to be fighting.” Piccolo interrupted as you felt the familiar three faint kis. More clones, yay.

“I’ll spare him this time. We better deal with this visitor first.” Freeza lamented. And with that cue, you swapped places with Tien, facing down the three clones. This trio consisted of Freeza, Cell, and Ginyu. You struck into a fighting pose, just as the first clone zipped forward. You blocked the attack, before slamming your elbow into the fake Freeza.

“Watch it, I think these clones are more powerful than previous ones.” Tien warned, as the Freeze clone sent out three ki disks. You ducked and side-stepped the attacks, before pointing a finger at the clone and sending out a ray of ki. It shot directly through the clone, causing it to disintegrate. You looked at your finger in surprise.

“Remind me to not make you angry, Tien…” You mumbled, moving on to the next clone. You braced against the first swing from the Cell clone, but you were caught off guard when the Ginyu clone joined the attack. You shoved both clones away, stepping back. “They both want in on this?”

“Call, Chiaotzu. Let’s even the playing field.”

“Alright… Chiaotzu!” You shouted, bringing your arms up to block another attack. The little martial artist flew over and before the clones could charge at the same time, he thrust out his hand. It was as if some invisible force had stopped the clones in their place, they couldn’t even budge. You flew up and decided to risk an attack, bringing you hands up to form a triangle. “Kikouhou!”

You sent out a powerful blast, known as the tri-beam, and it decimated the two clones in one shot. But you knew the cost of the attack and felt a sharp pain in your side as you dropped back to the ground. You didn’t repeat the attack, so you didn’t lose too much life energy, but you still feel like a part of your soul was ripped off.

“That was a dangerous move.” Tien scolded. His soul was ripped for that, but he knew the pain that move inflicted on its user.

“I just really wanted to try it… How did you do it against Cell a million times?”

“Years of training and a lot of determination.”

“Are you guys okay?” Chiaotzu asked, as he flew over.

“We’re fine.” You spoke up, before looking over at the fallen saiyan prince. “He’s not looking so good though, let’s get him back.”

~

When Vegeta woke up, his recovery was certainly the most… interesting out of the batch. He had woken up peacefully at first, almost showing a glint of happiness at seeing Bulma. But then he spotted Freeza and you had never seen a man get up so fast, before grabbing the frost demon by the throat. Goku had to wrestle the prince off of Freeza and it took some time to calm him down.

You were glad Cell had released you so you could watch, but you were even more thankful to have not been part of that hustle.

“So, we’ve all teamed up to beat 21.” Goku finished explaining, as Vegeta listened to him with a slight scowl. The prince grunted at the fellow saiyan, before folding his arms and seeming unmoved. “Are you listening, Vegeta?”

“I heard, Kakarot. But I’ll be taking no part in this.” Vegeta snapped right back.

“C’mon, Vegeta. Don’t you want to fight, too?”

“That’s not the issue here!”

“Uneasy? Don’t say that’s because of me.” Cell smirked, as the saiyan prince glared over at him.

“Our feelings our mutual, Vegeta. Do you think I’d choose a saiyan as an ally?” Freeza added, though he didn’t seem as smug as the bio-android.

“I should’ve guessed it’d come to this…” Krillin grumbled, hanging his head.

“We knew these two hated each other, what did you think would happen?” Piccolo chuckled, amused at the situation.

“Everyone calm down and try not to rile Vegeta up! Especially you two!” Goku sent a look to Cell and Freeza, who rolled their eyes. The super saiyan looked to Freeza directly and frowned. “We need all the help we can get. Do you think ___ will be okay with you acting so selfishly?”

“Don’t bring her into this!” Freeza choked, sending a glance your way. You raised an eyebrow at that, before feeling a sharp glare and looking over to see Vegeta staring hard at you.

“Is this the human soul you spoke of?” Vegeta asked, looking you over.

“That’s her.” Goku confirmed.

“She’s a fool to trust Freeza.” Vegeta huffed and you felt a fire light up in your chest.

“Hey, “she” can hear you!” You snarled, getting to your feet. You stormed over to the saiyan prince and jabbed his chest, becoming slightly amused when you saw you were slightly taller than him. “Look here. I never picked to be here or to be linked directly to Freeza, but I’ve learned to work with it. I know you hate him and you have every right to, but this isn’t just about you right now, is it?”

“…” Vegeta seemed shock at your eruption, but when you finished, you noticed his eyes move to land on Bulma who was controlling the ship. After a moment longer, he sighed and unfolded his arms. “I may hate Freeza, but this 21 is a bigger threat and if the only way to beat her is to link with you… so be it.”

“Thank you.” You sighed, relaxing and stepping away. Vegeta looked to Freeza and sent him one more harsh glare.

“I will deal with you afterwards.”

“I’ll cooperate, but I agree. We will finish this later. Just don’t get in my way.” Freeza sighed, though you saw amusement dancing in his eyes now.

“Don’t tell me what to do! And don’t get the wrong idea. I would never willingly be your ally, Freeza.” Vegeta growled, but it seemed that was the end of that argument. You were just glad things would work out… hopefully.

~

“This sounds like a horrible idea.” You spoke, not budging from your spot at the hatch on-top of the ship. Only your head was peaking from the hatch and your hair was whipping around from the speeds of the moving ship.

“Come on, ___! It will be fun!” Goku chirped below you as he tried to usher you onto the roof of the ship.

“This is necessary, woman. It will be best if you learn to fly, seeing as you might end up in future fights.” Freeza pointed out as he casually stood on the roof of the ship, his tail swaying in the wind.

“I’ll just link to one of you guys, no need for me to fly!” You tried to argue.

“What about yesterday when you were out in the open? Completely defenseless to 21 with no way to escape?” Freeza raised a brow, unconvinced.

“I was out in the open because of you!!”

“We’ll be here to help you every step of the way, ___. You shouldn’t be scared to learn.” Before you could argue with Goku, he grabbed you by the waist and brought you to sit on his shoulder as he climbed out with you.

“H-hey!” You stuttered, embarrassed at the sudden movements and actions. Goku kicked the hatch close, before bringing you down from his shoulder. You almost slipped and fell off the ship, but Goku grabbed you and helped you gain your feet. After you weren’t worried about slipping, you sent a light glare at the saiyan. “Give me a warning next time!”

“Sorry, you were just taking too long.” Goku smiled and gave a sheepish laugh.

“Do I have to learn to fly? Bulma and Chi-Chi didn’t have to learn.”

“And neither of them get near battles.” Goku finished.

“We are trying this until we land. If you don’t learn by then, we will drop it.” Freeza thumped his tail on the metal of the ship.

“Okay, okay…” You took a deep breathe, before looking to the frost demon. “So, how do I do this?”

“It’s like any other time you’ve linked up with any of us.”

“Don’t listen to him.” Goku butted in, not liking Freeza’s attitude. The saiyan gave you a bright, reassuring smile. “It’s easy. Remember feeling your ki while fighting? Find it within yourself now. Grab it and hold it close.”

“Sounds cheesy.” You mumbled.

“Just try. If you fall, we will be here to catch you.” Goku beamed, before placing his hands on his hips and beaming. You looked off the ship, at the clouds and land soaring beneath you. It was a long ways down and you weren’t confident with yourself. Being inside someone else’s body, at least it was easy to gain power then, but this… This was you. You weren’t any super fighter like the rest.

“___.” You looked over in surprise at Freeza. This was the first time you had ever heard him say your name. He stepped forward and held out a hand. “Close your eyes and feel for my power, remember that feeling. And then take my hand, I will fly you up to demonstrate how to.”

“I…” You trailed off, before closing your eyes. You heard the drumming of your heart in your ears and the roar of the wind in your hair. You tried to feel for that bold and sharp feeling of ki. You searched for it within all this noise, for any sign of Freeza’s ki. And then you felt it, that familiar icy chill. “I’m surprised you’re helping… I thought children were suppose to know this…”

“It turns out you’re still a child.” You heard Freeza hum. You reached out, and the chill of Freeza’s ki crept up your fingers and along your arm. You went to grab ahold of Freeza’s hand, but felt something else. It was like the small flame of a candle, which became more noticeable with the cold of Freeza around it. You slowly clutched the fire within your hand.

“What is-“ You yelped as your feet suddenly lifted off the ground. Your eyes flew open and you watched the ship fly off into the distance. You looked in time to see Freeza flying beside you, before whatever you were holding slipped out of your reach. You dropped for a brief moment, before a pair of arms grabbed you by the waist and clutched you to the scaled-chest of their owner.

“You had it, why would you let it go?!” Freeza berated you, releasing one of his arms around you. Your legs dangled beneath you and you wrapped your arms around Freeza’s neck to feel safer. Oh, the irony.

“What did I have exactly?!” You shouted, keeping your gaze above the surface below.

“What you grabbed ahold of was your ki. You flew, you moron!” Freeza spat, obviously frustrated with your incompetence.

“Really?”

“…” Freeza narrowed his eyes at you, not speaking a word. You were going to open your mouth to say something, when suddenly Freeza released you. Your hold was not expecting that and you slipped right out of the frost demon’s arms, plummeting towards the earth. You flailed and flipped in the air, as the surface grew closer and closer. Your heart was left far behind and everything was replaced with fear.

“Kami! What did I do to deserve this?!” You screamed, closing your eyes. Would calling Nimbus work in this situation? You knew there was no time, and decided to try and find your ki. You recalled Freeza’s ice and the flame held inside of it, you needed that flame. That fire was you.

Water engulfed you and you opened your eyes to find yourself drop hundreds of feet deep into a lake. The sun glittered above, as plantlife swayed by you and some fish scurried away. In any normal circumstance, you would’ve drown but then you felt it. Rather than grabbing it, you felt it in your core like you had with the fighters. You spiraled upwards, bursting out of the water and into the air.

Your wet strands of hair whipped around you, as you floated over the source of the water. You looked surprised at your reflection, not fully registering what you had just done. You looked up into the sky, seeing a familiar figure way high up. You shot up towards him, the flying becoming more natural as you did. You slowed to a stop in front of the tyrant, who only smirked at you.

“You look like a mess.” He commented. You brushed back your wet hair and shot a look at him.

“You’re a good teacher, but you have questionable methods…” You shoved Freeza lightly, before flying off after the ship in a hurry. You didn’t want to get caught in his anger and that push might’ve done it. “See you back at the ship!”

“Did you think you could lose me that easily?” You jumped and looked to your side. You were so busy paying attention ahead, you hadn’t noticed that the reptilian had caught up to you with ease. “You’ve flown for less than five minutes, you really think you can outfly me?”

“It was worth a shot.” You sighed, before performing a barrel roll in the air. “This is different than flying with you guys.”

“How so?”

“I’m feeling the wind through my hair now… I see it’s me doing it and…” You bit your lip, before performing a successful vertical circle around Freeza. You shot a smile at him as he eyed you strangely. “I’m starting to think this might be a dream, again.”

“You’re reverting back to that absurd idea? And flying is what makes you think this is make-believe?” Freeza frowned at that.

“It’s not the flying that made me think this might be a dream.” You moved so you were flying with your back towards the ground and better facing Freeza. “I’m thinking this is a dream, because you’ve said my name, held my ki, and held ME within the last ten minutes. Unless this is some sort of twisted nightmare…”


	20. The Golden Fighter

“We’ve found him! Gohan, hey!” You heard Goku shout along with the clatter of feet. You felt Gohan’s ki, but it was dwindled from over-exertion. At the moment, you were linked with Vegeta and so far he had been the hardest to link up with. He had trouble with opening up his soul to you, but with some encouragement from Bulma, you now had a steady link with him. You hoped fighting wouldn’t be a problem.

You heard more footsteps and assumed it was more clones to greet you. You stood from the clear-liquid reflection of the void, ready to fight.

“Looks like Gohan has some friends.” Cell mused.

“More clones? I’m growing tired of seeing them.” Freeza sighed.

“I called dibs on killing Gohan, scum! I will not allow you to take this from me!”

“Let’s switch places, Vegeta.” You spoke up, alerting the prince.

“Fine, but don’t make a fool of me.” He warned, as you opened your eyes to find yourself in Vegeta’s position. You found yourself in the destroyed remains of the city from the beginning.

You clenched your fists, becoming super as Vegeta’s hair turned gold and power flowed through you. You looked over to the clones to find a Krillin, Kid Buu, and Trunks clone. You stepped forward, causing the Krillin clone to fly towards you. You swung at him and sent a hard enough punch to send him flying back.

“Huh, not as strong as Goku, but it looks like you might be faster…” You mumbled, before smiling a little and zipping forward. You slammed a fist into the clone’s chest, but it managed to shove you back and send a small blast of ki at you. Flinching slightly, you rebounded and swung out with two powerful kicks. Before the clone could retaliate, you grabbed them by the gi and flew forward, slamming them into a building. They crumbled into dust at your grip.

“I sense someone close!” Vegeta warned, before a blast of ki hit the back of you. The pain faded as soon as it came, as you turned to face the Buu clone. It growled at you, before launching forward in attack. You uppercutted the creature, before flying up knee first. Your knee slammed straight into the clone and the force destroyed it, causing it to disintegrate. “Time to finish this last one.”

“Right.” You looked to the Trunks clone, as a surge of power fell against you, again. There’s a couple Vegeta moves you wanted to try out, but one at a time will have to do. You faced the clone and held out your hand, summoning all your ki in front of your palm to form a giant sphere. “Big Bang attack!”

The attack shot forward, obliterating the clone. You sighed, the gold fading from Vegeta’s hair back to black. You looked to the others to see Goku lift Gohan up into his arms. Gohan was just as you last saw him, all grown up. It made you happy and sad.

~

“And that’s the way it happened.” Goku finished explaining, once again.

“I think I get it now. But are you sure about this? Are you sure they can be trusted?” Gohan asked as he looked over to Freeza and Cell.

“Glad to see your son doesn’t lack common sense.” Freeza chuckled.

“Trust me, I hate this arrangement and it’s more or less your father’s idea. It’s too late for me to back out now.” Cell hissed, glaring deeply at Gohan. It was a strange thing, with all the time you’ve been around Cell he’s always been cocky and smug, a bit of a smart aleck as well. But when around Gohan, he’s been colder and harsher than usual. It was that Cell you had grown to fear.

“Cell’s at a disadvantage, like you. Everyone is. Freeza has a human soul who’s been preventing him and the others from doing bad. So, no worries!” Goku pointed to you and Gohan looked over. You became flustered and gave a shy wave to the half-saiyan, who gave you a soft smile back.

“We link with you, right?” Gohan asked.

“Yes, somehow, I’m able to take rein of your own powers and fight for you. Though I appreciate advice while I do fight for you.” You explained, feeling sheepish.

“If it’s hard for you to understand, think of it this way instead. We’re keeping an eye on this villains while we get rid of 21. Get it?” Krillin stated in a hushed tone.

“I guess that makes sense… Now that I see the whole picture, I think I feel better about helping.” Gohan smiled before getting to his feet.

“Did that short one just say-ugh, nevermind… Just don’t get in my way, I have enough people doing that as it is.” Freeza scoffed, before walking over to you and stopping at your side. You watched as Gohan stood and walked over to speak with Goku and Piccolo. You heard a scoff beside you. “Enough with those looks at him. If you admire him so much, why don’t you just go over there and surrender yourself to him already?”

“Is that jealousy I hear?” You joked, before shaking your head with a slight laugh as you looked to Freeza. “I’ll have you know, Freeza. I have no interest in him, besides he’s a married man.”

“Jealousy? Don’t give yourself too much credit. I feel no envy towards that boy.” Freeza narrowed his eyes at you. “You’ve certainly grown bold or maybe I’ve been missing it.”

“I was with Gotenks earlier, they must still be out there.” You heard Gohan speak up and you looked over in shock. Trunks and Goten were out there alone?

“Come on, Gohan. You need to get used to fighting with the link. What better way than saving your brother and his friend?” You suggested as you brushed past Freeza and stepped over. Gohan looked surprised for a moment, before smiling and giving a nod.

“Let’s go save them.”

~

Gohan led the way, traveling slightly past the city. You stood in his void, unsure about where he was leading you until you felt two strong energies. It must be the boys’ ki, but it must be recovering from a fight. You felt the slight ki of the clones as the others landed in front of the unconscious boys.

“Let’s beat these guys and save the kids!” Goku exclaimed.

“Let’s make this quick. I don’t want to waste time for these children.” Freeza sighed lightly, sounding bored.

“___?” You heard Gohan ask and he didn’t need to say anymore. You swapped places with Gohan and looked towards the trio of clones. This time it was Yamcha, Nappa, and Ginyu. You went to power up into super saiyan, but a wave of power already washed over you to your surprise.

“Gohan? What was that? I went to power up, but-“

“Oh, that? My normal form is just as strong as my dad’s super saiyan form, so you could power up but it would just be a little more of boost.” Gohan explained and you were jawdropped. Just how powerful was this guy? He did go super saiyan 2 first… You brought up your arms as the Yamcha clone jumped forward.

“It will be interesting to fight as a saiyan without going super, sounds like how it should be. Just pure, natural fighting.” You commented, blocking a swing from the clone before reeling back your arm. You uppercutted the clone, sending him upwards when he came back down, you caught him by the leg and swung him into the ground. He fell apart into dust as you caught the wrist of the next attacker who tried to sneak up on you. The Nappa clone jumped back and shot a ki blast at you, which you narrowly avoided. The clone charged forward in an attempt to rush you, but you ducked his arms and slammed your fist into his gut sending him up.

“I feel his ki in the air, give him an aerial kick!” Gohan shouted in excitement. You soared up and sent out a flurry of kicks at the Nappa clone, before kicking him back down into the ground. The clone went to get up, but you sent a ki blast tearing through him. You dropped down and looked to the last clone, which stepped forward. You clenched your fists when suddenly a large wave of energy flowed through you, it reminded you of going super saiyan 3 with Goku.

“Whoa, Gohan. What just happened?”

“My power was just awakened. Use it.” Gohan encouraged, as the clone made his way towards you. You blinked and your movements began to move faster than the speed of light. One moment you were grabbing the clone’s arm, the next you were shoving him into the ground, and finally you destroyed him with a blast of ki. It all happened so fast, you weren’t exactly sure how you did it.

“How…?”

“Best not to question it.” You looked back over to see Goku lift Goten into his arms. You smiled and stepped over, picking up Trunks, knowing Freeza wouldn’t feel obligated to. You rested the half-saiyan against your shoulder, but caught Freeza glaring at him.

“Sheesh, you don’t even know the kid and you seem to already hate him.”

“He seems familiar… and I hate it.” Freeza frowned, before shaking his head. “He can’t be who I’m thinking of though. The one I’m thinking of is a grown adult.”

“I think I have an idea of who you’re thinking about and no, it isn’t this kid.” You answered for the frost demon, who nodded in satisfaction. If only he really knew.

~

Coming back to the ship, you decided to rest within Freeza’s void while you waited for the two kids to wake up. You had gotten used to this particular void and didn’t think much of it as you decided to rest there.

“Is that you, Dad?” You heard the familiar voice of Goten ask. The small boy groaned slightly, obviously from a recent injury. You heard some grumbling before hearing a slight shriek.

“Wh-what is h-he doing h-here?!” You heard an unfamiliar voice stutter in fear. It was obviously Trunks, but this wasn’t the voice you remembered him having.

“It’s that scary guy from before!” Goten gasped in shock. It took you a moment to register it, but you realized they were talking about Freeza. That seemed right, despite you no remembering them meeting him.

“Cute. They clearly know who the strongest fighter here is.” Freeza gloated and you rolled your eyes.

“Calm down, we need to tell you something before we explain why he’s here. An enemy called Android 21 is after all of us. We want you to head to Dende to stay safe, understand?” Krillin finished, a warning tone to his words.

“Android…” Trunks trailed off.

“21!” Goten ended with excitement. You sighed and smiled a little, they were just like you remembered.

“I’m definitely not running away! We’re gonna stay and fight!”

“We should get to have fun, too!!”

“Are they always like this?” Freeza hummed.

“Honestly, yes.” You answered.

“Who’s he talking to?” Trunks inquired.

“That’s something we’ll need to explain soon, too.” Goku sighed. “Look, I know how you boys feel, I do. But you can’t get involved this time.”

“We can fight Buu, but not this Android 21?!”

“Well, yeah… I guess it was dangerous last time, too…”

“Let’s show ‘em we can fight, Trunks!” Goten cheered.

“Yeah, ready?” Trunks laughed. You perked up and knew what was happening.

“Oh! I don’t want to miss this!” You exclaimed.

“Miss what?” Freeza asked in confusion.

“Fu… sion… Ha!” You heard the two boys shout and you knew you already missed it. Their voices came resounding out together at the same time as they laughed. They were now Gotenks. “Da-da-da-da! Oh yeah, super saiyan 3! Now tell me I’m not strong and I can’t fight!”

“Oh, let them fight, if they’re weak they’ll just die. That’s their problem.” Freeza pointed out and you wish you were out there to shoot him a glare.

“I promise not to hold you guys back! I really am strong!”

“Just do as you please. But don’t even think about getting in my way.” Freeza warned.

“Whatever, old man.” Gotenks scoffed.

“Old what?!” Freeza exclaimed, flabbergasted at the insult. You bursted into laughter as you felt Freeza simmer. You were thankful you were all allies at this moment, otherwise you would’ve told the boys to run.


	21. Third Chances

You finished off the last clone with a flip and kick, before dropping to the ground and glancing back to see it turn to dust. It was your first run as Gotenks and it went well, though it was confusing. Because there was three spirits in this body, both Trunks and Goten were in the void together. They spoke to you individually and you now knew why it was so bad to have many voices in your head.

“Freeza! How many clones until we’re finished?” Vegeta called over, seeming to grow tired of the repetition. He hasn’t been fighting as long as you in this, but it was beginning to drag. Your longing for home only grew and you wished you could get to that goal faster.

“Destroying these clones is still doing something good. It’s helping prevent Earthling casualties, too.” Krillin slightly joked, gesturing to himself.

“But the source of this is 21, eventually we will have to defeat her.” Piccolo pointed out and Krillin frowned, but nodded in understanding.

“No worries, she’ll appear seeing as her clones are gradually depleting.” Cell stood relaxed, not seeming to give a care in the world.

“How would you know that, Cell?” Goku asked.

“She’s turning people AND clones into candy. Since people run and find shelter, she’s resorting to more clones. But if her clone stash is exhausted…” Cell trailed off and you got the idea.

“She’ll go after you guys to fix her hunger… but it would only be temporary if she succeeded.” You frowned. “She’s destroying herself by doing this.”

“She might come to us quicker, seeing as these clones lack substance. They’re her appetizer, but we’re the main meal. She will be preying on us soon.” Cell continued, now looking solemn.

“If she’s not targeting us now, she will be soon.” Piccolo rephrased, earning a nod of affirmation from the bio-android.

“She wants an endless supply of quality warriors and she needs aid with her enormous appetite, it seems so bad she’s become corrupted. Once she’s out of clones, she will be on our tail.” Cell looked to Freeza and the frost demon seemed deep in thought.

“I can agree with this. Her strength has only grown since we’ve first encountered her and it must be due to all the clones she’s consumed. But she did seem dissatisfied with the taste of the clones…” Freeza’s tail slightly swayed as he went on. “It will take time… But she WILL come to us. I’m sure of it.”

“I wonder how insanely strong 21 has gotten! Too bad she isn’t nice. It would’ve been nice to have a one-on-one fair fight with her. No seals or links, just us two fighting it out.” Goku mused, only growing more excited.

“Kakarot, you won’t even get the chance. 21’s all mine!” Vegeta huffed, seeming sure of himself.

“But Vegeta, that isn’t fair!” Goku whined. “There’s only way to settle this! We need to play Rock, Paper, Scissors!”

“Jokes on you both. I will be destroying 21 myself!” Cell cut in, glaring down the two pure saiyans.

“Cell, you can join in the Rock, Paper, Scissors, if you want.”

“Are they really fighting over who’s going to fight 21?” Krillin asked, scratching the back his head in confusion before smiling a little. “At least it’s sort of reassuring.”

“I don’t think they realize it, yet, but the one who’s going to fight 21 will be chosen by ___.” Piccolo looked to you and Krillin followed. “When it comes down to it, whoever is fighting against 21 will be your decision.”

~

The sun was setting outside of the ship and you found yourself pacing. You were growing worried and the words from earlier were dancing through your head. 21 would soon come after all of you and when she did, it was your decision on who was to fight. Naturally, you would’ve picked Freeza, you were the most experienced with him. But if 21 was too strong… she would kill him.

Why did you care?

“Sheesh, ___. Do you want to take a breather? You’ve been pacing for the past hour. Come sit with us for a bit, won’t you?” You looked over to see Goku sitting down with a few of the others. Freeza had retired to bed early, probably because you had kept him up the night before. Sitting with Goku was Krillin, Piccolo, and Vegeta. Basically the main characters you had grown to love. They were more of who you imagined having adventures with in this world.

“Yeah, sitting down for a moment sounds like a good idea.” You sighed and made your way over, sitting down between Goku and Piccolo. “Thanks…”

“What’s got you so worked up?” Krillin asked, though his small smile became a frown. “Is it the fight coming up?”

“Yes… is that stupid?”

“You’re not the only one who’s worried.” Piccolo gave you a reassuring look. “We all have our own worries about it, but there’s a lot of us and one of her. She won’t stand a chance in the end.”

“You think so? Even if I’m not the best fighter?”

“You might not be the best fighter, but you know to handle yourself in a fight.” Vegeta cut in, folding his arms. “All this will come down to is technique. You’re on an even playing field, but it’s best to use the fighters your most accustom with.”

“Vegeta’s right, you’ll just need to surprise 21 with a new or snuck-in attack. Once she’s caught off guard you show her a good fight.” Goku beamed slightly, leaning back on his hands.

“Any idea who you’ll be fighting with, yet? Might be a good idea to keep three options open, in case…” Krillin trailed off and looked away, but you knew what he meant. In case someone grew tired or was killed in action.

“I’ve considered you, Goku, since we’ve fought quite a bit.” You admitted, looking to the saiyan. His smile widened as you thought about who you could fight with. “I fought with the villains the most though and… I think I just know how to fight with them better than anyone else so far. Particularly-“

“Freeza.” Vegeta finished for you, scowling lightly.

“Vegeta.” Piccolo started, sending the prince a warning glance but Vegeta just scoffed.

“I don’t like the idea of Freeza “saving the day.” He will make us feel like we owe him something in return, but he deserves nothing for everything he’s done.” Vegeta growled a little.

“Come on, Vegeta. We’ll let Freeza take this win and as soon as this blows over, we’ll fight him. We gotta send him back to hell before he can get up to anything bad, again.” Goku reassured to his fellow saiyan, but you couldn’t help the ice that creeped into your heart. Everyone here was talking like friends and the way Goku casually spoke of Freeza’s imminent death… It suddenly felt like you had cleaned a window to see into this world. Goku wasn’t in the wrong, Freeza was evil and he had to be dealt with. But he wasn’t even spared a sec-er, third chance?

Couldn’t they kill him AFTER he’s done something bad? Now you wondered if you or Goku were the villain in this situation.

“I’m getting tired, I think I’m going to head to bed. I’ll go say goodnight to a few of the others.” You stood up and turned away from the group, heading over to the flooring that led to the bottom of the ship. The men, aside from Vegeta and Goku, watched you leave in remorse before sending the other two a look. You didn’t notice, as you clicked the button on the column in the middle to reveal the opening to the bottom of the ship. A floorboard slipped away, revealing a set of stairs that you stepped down into.

The bottom of the ship was small and beds were crammed in to hold quite a few residents. The group had managed to push the beds to the sides of the wall to form a circle of beds, with some open space in the middle.

“___, good to see you.” You looked over to see Gohan reclined back on one of the beds, fast asleep on his lap was Goten. The older Son gave you a wave. “Sleep well.”

“Thank you.” You glanced about the room with the other residents. Nappa and the Ginyu Force were dog-piled on a couple beds in the back, Tien had his bed side-by-side with Chiaotzu and Yamcha all of whom were asleep, Buu was collapsed on the floor, Trunks was curled up on a larger mattress (probably waiting for his father), Cell was standing alone in the corner but his eyes were closed in his version of “resting,” and you finally spotted Freeza curled up on a bed near the other villains. There was a few empty mattresses left for the others. You quietly stepped over, being careful of Buu, before stopping beside the bed of Freeza.

The man was curled on his side, his back faced towards everyone else and his tail curling around his legs with him. He was small enough his form had only taken up half of the bed. It almost made you smile. You exhaled, frowning lightly, as you took in his sleeping form. You wanted so badly to hate him or to dislike him.

“I’m sorry I can’t do anything…” You whispered as you reached down and gently touched Freeza’s arm with the tips of your fingers. You barely felt his scales, before a hand launched up and gripped your wrist. You yelped in surprise, as Freeza turned his head lazily to look up at you. He seemed to analyze you for a moment before groaning.

“Go to sleep, woman. I don’t have the patience for…” Freeza trailed off, turning his head back to the pillow and probably already falling back to sleep. You smiled and shook your head.

“Goodnight, Freeza.” You went to pull away from Freeza’s grip, when suddenly you were tugged over the frost demon and landed in bed beside him. You were now facing Freeza as he watched you with tired eyes.

“What exactly can you “not do” that you’re so sorry about?” The tyrant inquired and you froze, realizing he had heard that. How long had he been awake?

“I meant…” You didn’t want to talk about how you couldn’t stop the others from killing him, he’d just laugh it off. He would think he had a chance. You looked back to Freeza to see his red eyes piercing into you. “I was talking about my fighting and I wish I could get better for you…”

“…” Freeza sighed, releasing your wrist and closing his eyes. “You worry about such mindless things… You’re good enough. If you weren’t, the others wouldn’t be so eager to work with you. I have even considered recruiting you after all of this.”

“Yeah? I remember you mentioning that. I didn’t think you were being honest…” You laughed a little, growing tired yourself and resting your head on the shared pillow. Your forehead pressed against the frost demon’s, but neither of you seemed to notice. Freeza hummed and reached out, brushing his fingers across your arm.

“I do need a new aide and commander for my force… but don’t push your luck.” Freeza withdrew his hand and curled up more, his tail brushing against your leg as he shifted.

“I won’t…” You exhaled deeply, before closing your eyes and falling asleep. Freeza peeked an eye open to watch your body fade, before he felt your soul leaning against him. He sighed in content, before allowing himself to relax.

~Freeza’s P.O.V.~

Freeza arose at sunrise the next morning, stepping up onto the main floor of the ship. Only a few of the others were awake, but Freeza didn’t bother to check who as he made his way to the saiyan hero. Goku looked over and gave Freeza a friendly smile as he approached.

“Morning, Freeza!” Goku greeted, but the tyrant merely grunted as he glanced out the front of the ship.

“Any sign of 21?” Freeza asked and Goku shook his head.

“Not so far.” The super saiyan hesitated for a moment and Freeza noticed, causing him to narrow his eyes.

“You seem… awfully shifty right now, monkey. Is the upcoming fight making you anxious?” The frost demon taunted.

“No, it’s not that. It’s just…” Goku took a deep breathe and shifted his eyes to the floor. “We just wanted to warn you.”

“Oh?” Freeza’s eyes turned into slits as he glared at the saiyan. “Warn me about what? Is this a threat?”

“It’s not supposed to be! Look, some of us are just worried that you’ve… grown attached to ___. I just have to remind you that when this is all over, we are sending her home. You can’t force her to stay here.” Goku finally blurted out, his shoulders relaxing.

“… I will not get in the way of her return home. I was raised not to get attached to things. Despite being an emperor, I’m not a materialistic type of man. The only thing I truly want in life is power.” Freeza clenched his fists, his ki rising for a split moment. “Especially power over others.”

“So, you will let her go when she needs to leave?”

“I will send her a gift basket for her farewell and help move her on my way if I have to.”

“Good… Just try not to be too harsh about it, okay? She does seem to at least consider you a friend.” Goku’s expression softened, before he moved past Freeza to go speak with someone else. The frost demon folded his arms and closed his eyes, feeling something aside from his familiar cold enter his heart. It was emptiness.


	22. The Hero of Justice

“I never thought you two would be following my orders one day.” Freeza mused to Goku and Vegeta, as you stretched inside of Freeza’s void. Might as well prep for the next fight, right?

“You’re delusional, Freeza. We didn’t come here to be your subordinates!” Vegeta grunted, not pleased with the frost demon.

“Right… I would never accept recruits like you two morons.” Freeza shot away, but you couldn’t help but sit up.

“Wait… didn’t Vegeta work for you before?” You asked.

“Silence, you!” Freeza hissed your way.

“Whatever. I didn’t want to do those silly poses anyway.” Goku tried to rebuttal and probably be witty, but it wasn’t really working.

“What are these weird poses you speak of?”

“Come on, like the Ginyu Force! If we worked for you, we would have to do poses like that… right?” Goku didn’t seem too sure of his own accusation.

“Don’t look at me…” Freeza huffed. “They choose to do that, they’re not my orders.”

“So, you don’t all do that? I dunno where I got that idea. Wait a moment… Vegeta, didn’t you-“

“I never did that!” Vegeta quickly cut off Goku, sounding embarrassed. “I have higher standards than those fools!”

“That’s enough of this!” Freeza loudly cleared his throat. “You people are intolerable! I’m only working with you two to get rid of that woman. Please let us put an end to her quicker! The better for all of us if we do!”

“Fine. Human, are you ready?” Vegeta called and you got to your feet in the void. You focused, before linking to Vegeta and then swapping positions with him. You looked to the next set of clones to find a Tien, Gohan, and Vegeta. The Tien clone stepped forward and shot a ray towards you, which you dodged by flying upwards. The clone followed, sending out a continuous beam that followed you.

“This one’s persistent!” You muttered, as you swiftly moved out of the beam’s reach. You moved above the clone and dived down, slamming your foot into it’s head. The clone crumbled at your power, as the other two clones shot forward. You felt a bit overwhelmed, but felt that rush of power, again. It was much like that time you had went super saiyan 2 as Goku. “Any suggestions, Vegeta?”

“Hit ‘em with a Final Flash.” You heard the smirk in the prince’s voice and couldn’t help your own smile coming to your face. You examined the canyon landscape around you, before garnering your set-up. You backed off, facing the two clones as you brought both your hands up to face them. You clawed your hands just like the move was done and ki roared to life in front of you.

“Final Flash!” Electricity arced around your body and you didn’t noticed the way Vegeta’s hair thickened. You didn’t realize the transformation into super saiyan 2 at all. You released the Final Flash, which stampeded forward and wiped out both of the remaining clones. You brought your arms down, panting before you swapped positions with Vegeta.

“Are you alright, human? You removed yourself quickly.” Vegeta questioned, though he sounded more obligated to ask. You were lying on your side in the void and your muscles were sore. You pushed yourself to sit up and took a deep breathe, feeling like you had just ran a mile in a minute.

“I’m fine, just pushed myself too hard I guess.”

“Rest for now then. We will need you eventually, but straining yourself won’t do any of us good.” Vegeta stated, before it sounded like he made his way to the others. You hummed in confirmation, before reaching out to Freeza’s void. It was wide open and you easily slipped inside. How long had his void been this open to you?

“She did too much didn’t she? I can feel how limp her soul is.” You heard Freeza speak, no doubt he was going to ask Vegeta what was just answered to him. You sighed, lying back and trying to rest from the huge use of ki. You couldn’t stop working towards your goal now.

~

“Makes me wish we had some sense beans.” Goku sighed and sat beside you on the bench centered in the ship. “How you holding up?”

“It wasn’t as far as a reach as super saiyan 3, but it was pretty strong.” You stretched your fingers. “Maybe I’m getting used to it.”

“Well, that should be a good sign.”

“Hey, Goku. I think I might’ve found a whole group of clones in one of the destroyed cities.” Bulma called over as Goku got to his feet.

“I better go check that out. Hang in there, alright?” Goku gave you a small smile, before heading over. You sighed, rubbing your sore muscles before a familiar figure slipped into your vision. Freeza raised an eyebrow at you.

“So, you managed to injure yourself while fighting as someone else, again?” The frost demon asked and you sheepishly nodded.

“Silly, huh?” You joked, but Freeza tsked, taking a sit beside you. He drew up his legs and folded them underneath himself, his tail hanging off and touching the ground. He held out his hand. You stared at his hand, before looking to him with curiosity. “What?”

“I wish to inspect your muscles. That is what is hurt, yes?” Freeza tilted his head slightly, regarding you. You went to answer, but you weren’t sure what to say. Instead, you rolled up your sleeves and offered one of your arms. Freeza took it, pulling your arm closer to straighten it out completely before bringing his other hand up to rub and squeeze the muscles of your arm. You winced as he squeezed a more sensitive area and his gaze moved back up to you. “One of the many drawbacks of being a human, I suppose. Your flesh is far to sensitive and can be easily cut into. It’s a wonder that your kind continues to survive.”

“We’re very determined creatures.”

“Luckily for you, despite the soreness of your muscles, you will develop some nice, firmer ones after your cells have fused back together.” Freeza shook his head, before taking your other arm and examining it, too. He pinched at your flesh and you sent him a scowl, causing him to chuckle. “I mean your skin is far too soft and flexible. My own skin cannot be tugged or molded into shapes like yours can.”

“I don’t think humans were created to fight.” You defended, meeting Freeza’s sharp, red eyes. “You, on the other hand, were created to lead an army and become emperor of the universe. Having armored skin was a necessity to your father’s plans.”

“Your knowledge of me is almost never-ending, isn’t it?” Freeza pulled your wrist forward, causing you to bend down a little to his height. “And yet, I don’t believe I know much about you.”

“…” You gulped, your eyes flickering as you examined Freeza. Before you pulled your arm away and looked off. “It probably doesn’t matter. I’m just a tool to helping you all out and I’ll be gone when this is all over. No need to bring in my own history.”

Freeza frowned at that, before sighing and pushing himself onto his feet.

“So be it. We should see about those clones, yes?” Freeza nodded his head over to the others. You pulled down your sleeves and nodded, getting to your feet and following the tyrant over.

~

“Are we sure this is the real Majin Buu?” Freeza asked, no doubt referring to the large, pink man.

“You staring at Buu because he handsome?” Buu asked and you couldn’t help but giggle at that comment.

“I was warned of Beerus, the god of destruction, and this… thing. But I’m unsure why I should fear Buu at all.” Freeza sighed, sounding disappointed.

“Freeza, you should be afraid. He’s super strong!” Goku laughed good-heartedly. “He threw me for a loop the first time we fought. He’s not as strong as he could be, but he’s still something to fear.”

“I find that hard to believe… Wh-what are you looking at?!” Freeza suddenly asked in alarm and you paused, wondering what had bothered him. He stuttered, it must be important to strike such fear into the tyrant.

“Boo!” You heard Buu shout and you jumped at the unexpected loudness.

“Wha-?!” You heard Freeza yelp and your jaw dropped in surprise. Buu had really scared him. You stifled your laughter, not wanting to offend the frost demon. You heard Buu laugh loudly, followed by Freeza’s growl. “You will be terminated for mocking me!”

“Nope! Freeza, don’t take his jokes seriously! Look Buu, Freeza isn’t really a “joke” guy. He lacks a sense of humor to get it.” Goku tried to mediate the fight, but you weren’t sure he was doing the best. “Let’s forget the joking and work together to defeat the enemy. We need to protect Mr. Satan, right?”

“You right, Buu will fight.” The majin affirmed.

“I didn’t realize Majin Buu was friends with Satan himself…” Freeza muttered. You grinned at his statement. He was thinking something completely different than the rest of you and it was hilarious.

“Oh, yeah. Buu and Satan are best friends.” You empathized and you could feel the void become chiller at Freeza’s fear.

“N-no more from you, too, Freeza.” Goku hesitantly warned the tyrant. “Let’s focus on our main goal of defeating 21.”

“Fine, I will see Buu’s true power on display later.” Freeza huffed. “I will seek a battle in the future, Majin Buu!”

“I’m ready to fight now!” Buu called and you chuckled as you linked to him, before swapping places. You looked ahead to see a Yamcha, Trunks, and Majin Buu clone. The Yamcha clone spun out and you sidestepped his first attack, but he managed to catch you in a kicking tornado of his. You needed to get the clone to back off, so you blew off some steam, literally from the open holes on Buu’s head. The Yamcha clone was pushed back by the gust of wind.

“What now, Buu?” You asked.

“Buu don’t know. How about pounding him?” Buu suggested and you should’ve figured his suggestion would be along those lines. But you did as suggested, destroying the clone. The Trunks clone shot forward, his sword drawn and you panicked. You sent out an unknown beam and before your eyes, you watched as the clone was turned into a cookie. You caught the treat and looked at in surprise. “Buu smells a treat!”

You heard the majin cheer. Before you could warn the majin, he swapped places with you. The sounds of Buu’s loud chewing reached your ears and you groaned, knowing you needed to get rid of that last clone. You felt for some energy, before stepping into someone else’s void.

“Hello?” You called.

“___?” Two voices responded at once.

“Gotenks! Awesome! Ready to take out that last clone with me?”

“Heck yeah!” You swapped places with the two boys and faced down the last clone, Kid Buu. The clone shrieked and moved forward. You spread out your legs, digging your heels into the ground before opening your mouth and unleashing a large cannon of ki out of it. It burned your lips slightly, but it tore through the clone, defeating it. You stood up straight and looked to Buu, sighing.

“Remind me to be more careful with you the next time we fight together.” You shook your head, the super saiyan 3 hair you possessed at the moment dragging across the ground. Cell who had been watching the whole affair silently, suddenly stiffened and looked off. You followed his gaze and felt it, too. It was 21.

“She’s nearby…” Cell muttered. “This might be it.”

“Is he serious?!” Trunks exclaimed within you, sounding panicked.

“I want to fight her, but I don’t know if I’m ready!” Goten admitted, also sounding worried. You frowned, placing a hand on your chest and trying to think of a way to fix this. You looked to the others, suddenly getting another idea.

“She wants us, right? She’ll come after us if we destroy some more clones.” You voiced and the others look your way.

“Yeah? What are you getting at, ___?” Goku asked.

“Let’s get rid of the last of the clones, get the others, and fight on our terms.”

“And what exactly is our terms?” Freeza asked, bringing a hand up to rub his jaw.

“We fight on the ground of our choosing. She’s coming to us and we’re all gonna be there. In case…” You trailed off, but they knew.

“Isn’t that what she wants? It would be like setting up a buffet for her.” Cell scoffed.

“Not unless we beat her first and the only way we can is with as much power we can get.” You sighed. “You guys need to trust me on this one, my life is at stake, too.”

“… Alright, where are we fighting?” Goku asked, giving you a serious look. You licked your lips, before looking up into the sky.

“A place where earth can’t get hurt if we mess up.”


	23. Dragon Ball FighterZ

You had linked into Cell as he found the last batch of clones in the city. You heard him scoff as he faced them down.

“I should’ve known one of the last clones would be of myself… Looks like a big disappointment to me. I know it’s a clone, but seriously. I expected a little more effort put into a copy of me. It might look like me, but it’s nothing more than a puppet.” Cell insulted, not that the clone cared. “I guess it makes sense. How can anyone create something better than perfect? It’s not the clone’s fault it can’t match up.”

“Your humility is astounding, Cell.” You added sarcastically. You heard the bio-android chuckle as he continued.

“It seems only fit that the original and more handsome Cell should dispose of the fake one. I assure I won’t leave a cell of you behind.” Once Cell finished, you swapped places with him. You looked to the last trio of clones you would fight ever. There was a Krillin, Cell, and Piccolo clone. The clones were unremarkable like the rest and you were glad to finally get over fighting them.

“Let’s finish this, Cell!” You called and you heard the bio-android chuckle at your excitement. The Krillin clone jumped forward and you rushed forward, delivering a strong punch to the clone’s head. The clone reeled back, before swiping out a foot, bashing your leg and then hopping to the side. The Krillin clone sent out a large beam of ki, which you side-stepped. You raised a hand and grabbed the clone by the ki, before crushing him with your powers.

“Nice tactic, finish him.” Cell darkly stated, as you released the clone. The Krillin clone crumpled to the ground and you sent out a ki blast, destroying the clone. You looked over to see both the Cell clone and the Piccolo clone approaching.

“Got any quick-kill moves?”

“Do you even need to ask?” Suddenly memories were pulled into your mind and you could think of one attack that could finish off both of the clones. You charged up your ki until you were swelling with it, before bursting upwards to hover over both of the clones.

“Looks like you both made a mistake!” You shouted as you released the energy. It took form as a dome around you and the clones, as electricity and ki flashed within it, rippling through the clones and turning them to dust. You dropped down, panting, but no worse for wear. Definitely not as bad as earlier today. Suddenly, a heavy ki pressed on your chest and by the expressions of everyone else, they felt it, too. “She’s coming, let’s hurry back to the ship and then get out of here!”

No one questioned it and you all rose into the air, blasting off in the direction of the ship. It was parked at the edge of the city and none of you could miss it. You just wished it was a bit closer.

“FREEZA!” You heard a sharp scream and you flinched, as you glanced back. You saw the familiar pink form of 21 charging behind the rest of you.

“Sheesh, what did you do to piss her off?!” Goku called over to Freeza.

“Oh, where do I get started…” Freeza glanced back at 21, too, frowning. “She’s far too close. By the time we land, get in the ship, and gather the others to teleport, she’ll be right on top of us.”

“We need to slow her down…” You mumbled, before bringing a hand to your chest. “Could we do another attack?”

“Yes, but we wouldn’t be able to fly… Why?” Cell asked, suspiciously.

“I have an idea.” You looked over to the young super saiyan. “Gotenks, think you can perform a pretty strong attack?”

“Depends, which one?” Two voices resonated back, as the saiyan grinned at you.

“How about… Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack?”

“Let’s do it!” Gotenks whooped, as you gave control back to Cell and linked over to the super saiyan 3 kid. You swapped positions and turned to fly backwards, facing 21. Deciding to let the others get some ground, you stopped in midair to perform your attack.

“___, what are you-“

“All of you keep going! I can hold her off for a moment!” You cut off Goku, as you clenched your fists.

“We need enough ghosts to distract 21 for a little bit.” You pulled all the ki Gotenks had towards yourself, even reverting his hair back to black and purple. FInally, you exhaled slowly, causing multiple ghosts to slip out of your mouth. It was a strange and chilling sensation, but it provided the desired effect. Six ghosts looking like Gotenks flew about before looking to you. “Think you guys could keep her busy?”

You pointed back to 21 who was advancing quickly. The ghosts laughed, before nodding and swarming down to attack 21. You turned back around and jetted after the others. You saw them dropping down in the distance and you soared over, dropping down behind them. You all rushed to the ship, climbing in to a startled Bulma.

“What’s going on?!” The blue-haired woman exclaimed.

“We’re evacuating everyone out of here.” Freeza casually explained, as Goku rushed down into the bottom of the ship to get the others. “We’re leading 21 away from Earth.”

“We’re what?!” Bulma was frazzled, but she wasn’t given much time for a better explanation. Everyone from the bottom of the ship quickly made their way up, crowding in the main part of the ship. Goku moved in the middle.

“Alright, everyone! Grab a part of me and hold on! I’m getting us out of here!” Goku shouted over everyone. This was going to be difficult, but you all would make it work. Goku extended one arm, as he brought his other to his head to perform the technique. Everyone either grabbed or touched a part of Goku to travel, mostly along his shoulders and extended arm. As Gotenks, you snuck around and placed a hand against Goku’s side. “Okay, and… here we go!”

Your vision filled white in a blink of an eye, as you appeared in a completely different location. You stepped away from Goku to look at the beautiful landscape. Lush green grass, deep blue waterfalls that fell across the land, light pink dandelions swayed in the wind, and a beautiful purple sky filled with several moons. The Sacred World of the Kais.

“It’s just as amazing as I thought it would be…” You murmured.

“___.” You looked over to Goku, and was surprised to find everyone staring at you. The tall saiyan smiled and placed his hands on his hips. “It’s time for you to pick who’s going to fight with you.”

“Allow me.” Cell lifted a hand and you felt that unthreading sensation, again, as you appeared in front of everyone in your own body. You brushed some hair back as everyone looked to you expectantly.

“Okay, I need to count on three of you for this… I guess my first choice would have to be Cell.” You looked to the tall bio-android, who smirked with your words.

“What a privilege. I will find great joy in defeating that woman.” Cell bowed his head to you. You smiled, looking to Goku. You had planned to invite him, but you hesitated. Goku was always the one winning in these big fights, maybe it was someone else’s turn to take some spotlight. You thought about it, before looking to a saiyan standing in the back.

“Hey, Nappa! Want to join the A-Team?” You offered. Nappa was taken completely off-guard and gave you an unsure look.

“Are you being serious?” He asked cautiously.

“Of course I am. I’ve fought with you enough to know you can handle this.” You smiled, assuring the saiyan. Nappa gave a crooked smile and nodded, accepting your offer.

“So, am I your last choice?” Goku asked, excitement growing in his voice.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Kakarot. Why would she fight with you when she can fight with a real super saiyan?” Vegeta scoffed.

“Who went super saiyan first, again?” Goku teased, causing Vegeta to growl.

“Let’s stop beating around the bush, shall we?” Everyone, you included, looked to Freeza who stepped out from the crowd of people. He looked to you, folding his arms, his tail curling at his feet. “We knew from day one we would be fighting side-by-side during this last encounter. There’s no point in ignoring fate.”

“I’ve fought with you the most, Freeza. It wouldn’t seem right to fight without you.” Your expression softened.

“There’s no way she can defeat you guys with this team-up.” Krillin announced with confidence, placing his hands on his hips.

“I’m going to go find those kais and take some cover. You guys can join if you want.” Bulma announced, before turning on her heel and hurrying off.

“Wait! I need to warn you about that old perv, woman!” Vegeta shouted, before hurrying after his wife. Most of the others began to follow. The Ginyu Force walked over and bowed to your group of four.

“We have no doubt in your abilities, Lord Freeza. This will no doubt be a spectacular fight!” Ginyu complimented, before straightening up and pumping his fist into the air. “Power to the Freeza Force!”

“Freeza Force!” The rest of the Ginyu Force cheered.

“You could stay to watch the show.” Freeza smirked, unfolding his arms as he faced the Force.

“I’m assuming that’s what you two plan on doing.” Cell more stated than asked, as he looked to Goku and Gohan who had remained behind.

“We want to make sure 21 doesn’t get any ideas. She might have more tricks up her sleeve.” Gohan explained.

“Wonder how much longer it’s going to take for her to get here.” Goku hummed as he looked around.

“It is eerie how long it’s taking for her to get here…” Ginyu admitted.

“Speak of the devil, and she shall appear.” Cell murmured as he looked to the top of the nearest waterfall. You didn’t get the opportunity to see the figure as suddenly a large ki blast was shot downward. Freeza rose a hand and shot a death beam, piercing through the blast and causing the pink ki to explode in the air.

“Took your time, hm? I hope you are ready now.” Freeza chuckled, as the smoke from the explosion dissipated and revealed 21 standing at the edge of the waterfall. She hung her head, power radiating off of her and you felt it weigh down on you. Since you weren’t linked to anyone, it caused you to fall to a knee as you kept an eye on the majin-android.

“Freeza!” The android shouted, as she raised her head and charged her ki. It was getting so strong, you saw the power rolling off of her in waves.

“Man, she really is just mad at you.” You looked to Freeza, who only shrugged. He didn’t seem phased by the situation, despite it having his life on the line. Except dying wasn’t really a thing to worry about in this world, huh?

“If you want to be defeated so badly, we can certainly deliver. Do you still hunger for our unattainable power?” Cell teased, a smirk slipping onto his own face.

“I will make every last one of you pay! You will pay!!” 21 screeched, her power only growing stronger.

“Her hunger must be really making her cranky.” Goku commented.

“Let’s get out of their way, Dad. This is their fight.” Gohan suggested and the two Sons went to stand off to the side to watch.

“We will prepare an excellent victory dance for you all after the battle.” Ginyu announced as he and the rest of the force went to go watch from the side, too.

“Alright, I’m ready for a good fight.” Nappa grinned, cracking his knuckles.

“Are you ready for your demise, 21?” Freeza laughed as he extended his arms at his sides, charging himself up.

“Shut up! Shut uuuuup!!” 21 screamed, her insanity becoming more clear. “I’m going to punish you all!”

“You must be confused, the only one who needs punishment here is you.”

“We’re going to pulverize her, Lord Freeza!” Nappa shouted, building his own confidence for the fight.

“Are you all ready?” You asked, shakily getting to your feet.

“More than ready.” Cell huffed, his amusement growing. You nodded, before linking to Cell. The transitions were the smoothest they had ever been and slipping into control felt like walking at this point. You didn’t have to think too hard about it. You looked to 21 as Cell, clenching your fists as you began to charge your ki.

“You’ve made a fool of me for the last time, 21. It is time for your end!” Freeza announced and his voice echoed off the hills.

“I’m not going to back out! Candy, candy! I’m going to turn you all into candy!” 21 shouted, the ground beginning the crumble underneath her feet. Freeza and Nappa stood at your sides, ready to switch in if the need arrives. You narrowed your eyes and braced yourself, ready for a final fight.


	24. Bio-Android, Saiyan, Frost Demon Vs. Majin Robot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin, I would like to clear up some confusion. Guys, the art I link in my description is not done by me. It's done by an amazing fan known as Thais Freire Sánchez. She does amazing art and you should definitely check out her other stuff.
> 
> But DO NOT direct questions or comments about this story on her blog. Go comment and praise her art, but if you want to make a comment or ask a question about this story, please just comment down below. You can comment without an account and I would love to hear your feedback.
> 
> Alright, now enjoy!

You turned your foot, hearing the squeak of Cell’s feet as you braced for 21’s first attack. She began by firing out a couple of ki blasts. You zigzagged through their patterns as you quickly moved forward. Android 21 jumped up, before slamming herself down right in front of you, erupting the ground beneath you both. Debris flew up and you were nicked by her escaped ki and jagged rocks that came up with the dirt.

“You’re all going to die! I’m going to eat you one by-“ 21 gasped as you slammed your fist into her stomach. Before she could recover, you spun around and slammed Cell’s metal boot into her head. She slammed into the ground, skidding off a bit before hopping back onto her feet. She growled, her form shaking. “I hate you!”

“I don’t like you much either.” You quipped, glad to have a smooth voice like Cell’s to use. To your dismay, 21 smirked at this before she flashed forward. You didn’t get time to react, before she formed a ki-blade around her arm, grabbed your shoulder, and then slammed the blade into your chest. You choked, before the blade was ripped out of you and 21 jumped into the air.

“Thanks for that bit of energy, sweetie!” 21 formed a giant ball of fire above her head, before throwing it down at you. With wide eyes, you quickly rolled off to the side, dodging the ball of fire. You got back to your feet and panted, looking to 21.

“This is no time to grow soft. You’re not that innocent, little human anymore. Show this woman hell!” Cell encouraged, his voice a cheer in the back of your head. You felt waves of energy roll of your shoulders and you smirked as you dragged a foot back. You drew your hands back and began to form a ball of ki.

“Kame… hame…” With every word, the ball of ki grew three times as big as it started. It felt like you were holding a lake of energy by the end of it as you drew it back to throw. With all your might, you thrusted your arms forward, releasing the biggest wave of ki you had ever seen. “HA!”

“Ah!” 21 screeched as the wave of ki ripped through her. You panted, ready to take a good long break, when the dust cleared. Chunks of pink goo were splattered in the place where 21 was and to your horror, you watched as the goo began to clump back together and take form as 21. The android’s hand shot out and gripped the turned up ground in from of it, clawing at the dirt. 21’s head formed and she hissed in anger. “I won’t be defeated so easily!”

“Gross…” You muttered as her form was done being replenished. She stood to her feet and huffed, pointing a finger at you.

“Cell, I relinquish your ability to link!” A flash of light appeared from 21’s finger, zapping you. Your vision went black and you crashed back into the void. You panted and digested her words. Did she just…? You closed your eyes and reached out to Nappa.

“Nappa?” You called into the void.

“I’m here, what happened?” You heard the saiyan call to you and you immediately linked to him, appearing in his void.

“I wish I knew… I think she might’ve cut off my link to Cell, we better be careful.”

“Copy that. Let’s show this chick who’s boss.” You swapped positions with Nappa, to see 21 and the rest of the world, again. Cell was kneeling on the ground, his energy drained, as 21 approached him. You knew what she was going to do and shot a ki blast at her, gaining her attention. She narrowed her eyes.

“You.” She snarled, turning to face you.

“Nice to see you, too.” You gruffly spoke using Nappa’s voice, bringing a palm up and ready to fight. 21’s tail writhe, before stabbing into the ground. You looked on, confused, before the tail appeared out of the ground beneath you. It jabbed into your open leg and you stumbled back in pain. 21 pulled her tail out of the ground and rushed forward, forming her ki-blade, again.

“Time for another treat!” 21 stabbed the blade into your side and you grunted, slamming her back with your elbow as quick as she came. 21 flipped backwards, before jumping forward and wrapping her tail around your neck. She tightened her tail around your neck, cutting off your air and causing you to choke. You grabbed her tail and charged your ki energy into your hands, before the tail blew up in your grip. 21 screeched and reeled back, as you turned to her and grounded your feet.

“I might not be a super saiyan, but I’m giving you all I got, human! I have nothing to lose, so let’s plow right through her!” Nappa voiced in the back of your head, hearing the saiyan pride in his voice. You braced your arms at your sides as a power rose from your core and filled your limbs. You opened your mouth and released a giant beam of ki, that shot directly through 21. She screamed in agony, before the beam died down. The whole through her middle began to form back as she sneered at you.

“You’re really starting to bug me!” She whined, before pointing a finger to you. Knowing what it was, you prepared to move out of the way. “Nappa, I relinquish your ability to link!”

You jumped to the side, but the flash of light traced and managed to hit you. You collapsed back into the void, the water splashing up around you. You gasped and pushed yourself up onto your hands. The attack was unavoidable. You needed to stop her, before she cut off all of the links.

“Freeza…” You closed your eyes, reached out and tried to feel for that cold fire. You felt the water around you turn to ice and you opened your eyes to find yourself in Freeza’s void. You sighed and got to your feet. “Freeza, she-“

“Needs to be stopped. I get the picture.” Freeza cut you off, sounding stiff and almost cut off. The morale you all had at the start was beginning to diminish. You bit your lip, wiping water off of your face.

“This won’t be like Goku or Trunks, Freeza… You’re going to win this one.”

“How can you know that?”

“Cause I’ve seen you and I’ve seen you fight, Freeza. This time, you’re going to prevail. I just know it and I will never forget it, again.” You promised.

“… Prove me wrong then, woman.” You heard that smirk back in Freeza’s voice, as you smiled and swapped places with him. Or for yours and Freeza’s case, you partnered up with him in his own body. You both gazed over to 21, as she began to move towards Nappa. Freeza licked his lips and you tasted the faded taste of wine. “Why settle for either of those two minor villains, when you could have THE big bad?”

“Oh? You drive a hard bargain.” 21 moved away from Nappa, smirking towards you. “I’ve been wanting to eat you for a long time, Freeza. I promise to enjoy every bite.”

“Hate to break it to you, but you’re not even getting a nibble of him.” You spoke up.

“We’ll see about that.” 21 shot towards you, swinging out a fist. You caught it and brought your knee up to slam into her abdomen. She cried out, before summoning her ki-blade and plunging it into your shoulder. You hissed as she removed it, licking Freeza’s red blood off of her fingers. “You’ll taste so much better as a treat.”

“That’s a whole lot of no.” You bluntly stated, as you spun around and rammed your tail into her side. She was thrown back, tumbling to the ground before hopping back onto her feet. She flew up, red electricity arcing around her as she drew up her hand and pointed her finger. She shot a laser from her finger and sliced it through the air, nicking you across the cheek since you managed to duck down. The android shouted in frustration, before flying forward and delivering a series of punches to you.

“I hate, HATE you so much!” She shouted, before flipping and slamming her tail against you, sending you into the ground. You were driven in a foot deep and you groaned as you went to push yourself up, but a beam of ki was shot through your shoulder. You hissed, covering it with your hand as dark blood pooled out. 21 landed in front of your crater, smirking as she lifted her finger already beginning to charge a beam. “Any last words, you two?”

“Yes, actually.” Freeza spoke as he moved your shared arm up. “You should be killed by me.”

“Huh?” 21’s expression twisted into confusion, before a sharp death beam struck through the dead center of her head. It wasn’t you who fired that, that was all Freeza. You both got up, panting as the hole between 21’s eyes began to fill. “You both will never be able to defeat me, don’t you get it?!”

“Moving separately, we wouldn’t be able to beat you. But in sync… we fair a good chance.” Freeza moved his hand up, pressing it against his chest. “This is it, woman. No more feuding and fighting for control, we fight together. You should accept this honor and finally tap into my real power.”

“I…” Your eyes flickered to 21, but you seemed to feel metaphorical arms place themselves over your own and begin to guide you. You sighed and relaxed. Freeza and you didn’t always see eye-to-eye, but right now? You both needed each other right now. Ki began to pump through your veins, as the ground beneath you cracked and a physical manifestation of ki began to circle around you. “If this is my last fight, I’m going to make this the best one!”

You felt Freeza’s skin begin to harden and you watched in shock as his white scales began to flicker and turn gold. Different shades of gold were littered across the frost demon’s form and his hands and feet turned a shade of purple just like the chest plate above his stomach. If you thought Freeza’s skin was tough before, it was a block of metal now. Freeza curled his tail at your shared feet as he stretched his arms.

“Gorgeous, aren’t I? Do you see what you’ve been missing out on now?” Freeza chuckled darkly and you shivered in his own body. Hopefully he hadn’t took real notice of it.

“Y-You can’t be able to do that! There’s no way!” 21 stuttered, her eyes wide in fear. It was a good look for her.

“But we did, didn’t we? Should we continue to prove all your accusations wrong?” Freeza smirked, as you were hit with the most ki you had ever experienced. If you weren’t sharing control with Freeza, you would’ve passed out. What were you supposed to do with all this power? But then, everything clicked. It was almost like yours and Freeza’s thoughts were connected, as you both shot forward at the same time.

“No, I won’t accept this!” 21 flew forward and went to throw her tail at you, but you both caught it before delivering a ki blast to her face. The android screeched and recoiled, as you flicked a finger up causing the ground to break and fly at her formed as shards of stone. 21 braced against it, before flying back and building a giant ball of ki. She chucked it forward and you had a brief memory of the show. Sorry, Bardock.

“I don’t think so!” You shouted, creating a death ball on the top of your finger with Freeza’s aide. It was five times as big as 21’s ki ball and when you threw it forward, it destroyed the smaller ki attack and completely tore up 21. You flew up above the android and decided to end it. You charged a large sum of ki into yourself, still in sync with Freeza, as the frost demon’s muscles bulked up in a matter of seconds. You surrounded yourself in a ball of ki, as you looked down at 21 who was reforming. “It’s time to end this!”

You and Freeza dove down, ready to barrel right through 21 with this attack. Everything above 21’s torso had reformed and she looked up in horror at the both of you. You gained momentum, feet away from 21, when she raised her hand.

“The human’s link is sealed off from the others, return her to her physical form!!” 21 shouted as flash of light lit from her hand. The light hit you and Freeza, throwing you back like the force of a sonic boom. Everything went black and it felt like the threads that tied you to Freeza were burned away. You tumbled into the tall grass, scraping up your arms and tearing up your clothes. Wait…

“Am I…?” You pushed yourself onto your side to see you were back in your physical form. You looked over to see Freeza knocked out in the grass. His gold and purple colors were fading back to white at his plummet of power. Your heart dropped and you immediately reached out to link with him, but… “It’s not working!”

“Of course not. Your no longer a soul that can link with “our heroes”. You’re just a completely useless human, again.” 21 mockingly laughed at you as she got to her feet. She looked to Freeza’s unconscious form and raised her hand, preparing a treat beam, no doubt. “Now I can finally rid myself of this nuisance and then the rest of you.”


	25. Lágrimas of Sorrow

You weren’t thinking as you bursted onto your feet and sprinted over to the frost demon. Adrenaline, and maybe ki, was pumping through your veins as you dropped beside Freeza and lifted him into your arms. You heard the fire of the beam and you flew into the air, remembering your lessons on flying from earlier. You watched as the treat beam shot beneath you, missing its target entirely. Despite the tough-as-armor skin, the frost demon was surprisingly light and you decided it had something to do with his reptilian body.

“Oh, trying to play the hero? That’s cute. But you’re not suppose to save the villain, silly. The link’s broken, you could leave that monster.” 21 teased in a sickeningly sweet voice. You glanced back to her, shooting a glare but that only caused a dark smirk to curl onto her face. “Don’t tell me, you actually care about him? No, wait. Are you in love with him?”

Your face began to turn a dark red, as you ignored the stares from the others and remained silent. 21 laughed harshly.

“That’s disgusting! He’s a murderer! A sick psychopath who was going to kill you when this was all over anyway!” 21 spat insult after insult, her verbal attacks doing more damage to you than her physical power ever had. “Let’s dismiss he’s a villain, for a moment. What made you think he would ever care for you? A powerless, weak human. No one in his position would want you.”

“How about you shut up, bitch.” It wasn’t a request. You and 21 looked over in shock to see Cell on his feet, his wounds healed, but you could tell he was tired. “That human has more honor in a single fingernail compared to you. Get into the pecking order, or are you in denial about being lower than dirt?”

“Who do you think you are?!” 21 roared, very offended by Cell’s jabs. You took this moment to get out of the range of fire. You began to fly in the direction the others were headed, but 21 caught your movement out of the corner of her eye. “Oh, no you don’t!”

You didn’t even get to turn your head, when you felt your breathe catch. A chill ran down your back as you watched a ki beam burst from your chest. 21 had fired straight through you. You lost control of your ki and fell towards a group of trees. You held Freeza against you and curled up into a ball, as you crashed into the ground.

21 believed she had finished you off and turned her attention back to Cell. You, on the other hand, were alive. You unfolded yourself from Freeza and winced, raising a hand to touch the opening of your injury. Your body felt cold, as warm liquid pumped out of the front and back of your wound. You pulled your hand back to examine the red blood, when you heard a groan.

You sat up, crying out in pain, before looking down at the awakening Freeza. The frost demon grunted, as he shifted his head before his eyes slowly opened.

“What happened…?” The tyrant asked, as you let out a sigh of relief. You laughed lightly, as you leaned on a hand and leaned over Freeza.

“21, she… she broke the link and… she was going to turn you into a treat.” You felt a spike of pain and brought a hand up to cover your wound. Freeza noticed your movement, seeing the blood that gushed between your fingers. You sat up, seeing the blood that had managed to drip onto his torso. The frost demon’s eyes widened as he maneuvered onto his knees.

“She shot you!!”

“I realize that.” You sighed and noticed that the trees and grass further away began to blur. You felt your stomach hollow as realization set in. You were dying.

You scooted over to rest your back against one of the trees, putting some strain off of your arms and spine. You heard explosions and ki blasts in the background, and guessed the others were fighting with all they had left. Freeza noticed the blood trailing from you back and cursed.

“It’s a clean shot. Fatal, unless we-“

“We can worry about it later. Right now, you need to help Cell beat 21.” You cut Freeza off and he scowled at you.

“Don’t interrupt me! Our powers are still sealed away, fighting without you is suicide! It would be smarter to retreat, create the link, again, and-“ Freeza continued to ramble on, but he noticed the way your eyes grew less focused. He growled and slammed his hand against the tree you were leaning against. “Pay attention, woman!”

“You were right… about how weak humans are… and how are skins are too soft.”

“Don’t change the topic!”

“If I had skin like you, that wouldn’t have left a scratch.”

“Listen to me!”

“And now I’m going to-“

“STOP!!” Freeza shouted, and you jumped as a wave of ki erupted from him, flattening the grass around you both. The frost demon panted, staring hard into your eyes. Finally, he sighed and dropped his head. “We can’t beat her with our powers sealed away, she’ll eat or kill us all… We can’t win without you.”

“It never stopped you before.” You smiled a little, reaching out and placing a hand on Freeza’s shoulder. “I wasn’t there for any of your fights in the past and that didn’t stop you from fighting. Even if you were against someone you knew would beat you, you continued to fight. Don’t let me be the reason you stop now.”

The background continued to blur, leaving blobs of color for you as the sounds of fighting began to dim in your ears. You saw something drop from Freeza’s eyes and your eyes widened at that. You removed your hand from his shoulder and brought it to his cheek, feeling the warm trails. You tilted Freeza’s head up, finding tear tracks on his face. But by his clenched eyes and gritted teeth, they had to be tears of frustration.

“Oh, Freeza…” You brushed away the monster’s tears with your thumb. “Now… Enough of that. Save your tears for later. Right now… Those guys need a fighter.”

“… I hate you.” Freeza’s eyes slid open and he glared at you, his cold exterior returning. He hissed, as he moved closer and brought his hands up to cup your face. “I hate what you’ve done to me… I hate how weak you make me feel… I hate that even though I want to hurt you, I just can’t… I hate that right now, it feels like you’ve sliced me open and left my organs to rot…”

You laughed a little at that, as Freeza brought your head closer, his voice dropping to a harsh whisper.

“Cease this manipulation, just leave me be… I never want to feel any of this, again. So, stop whatever it is you’re doing to me.” Freeza ordered, his red eyes a burning fire. You relaxed your shoulders, your smile softening.

“Freeza, everything you said… You do the same thing to me.” Freeza choked at this, drawing back his hands in shock. You closed your eyes and leaned your head back against the tree. “I hate it, too. I hate what you’ve done to me… But I don’t want to forget it or you, or to never feel it, again.”

You opened your eyes to see Freeza looking down in frustration, his hands clenched at his sides as he kneels in front of you. You reached out and took Freeza’s hand. He didn’t flinch and pull his hand away this time, instead his fingers curled around yours.

“Freeza, promise me one thing.”

“What is it?” Freeza rose his head to look at you.

“Don’t die.”

“I can’t promise that. Whether I die by 21 or later, I will eventually-“

“Don’t die today. Don’t die to her.” You brought Freeza’s hand to your chest, pressing it against you. The frost demon frowned, before grabbing your chin with his free hand.

“I promise…” Despite the cold and the pain, you felt the ki in Freeza’s hand and it only grew stronger. But would it be strong enough? You felt Freeza squeeze your hand, releasing your chin and you looked to see him glaring off, no doubt at 21. And that’s when you saw something peculiar. Instead of their usual red, Freeza’s eyes had taken on a glowing silver.

“Freeza… Your eyes are silver.” You commented, as the background lost all color.

“What are you talking about?” Freeza looked down to you, incredulous. A matching silver glow seemed to waft around him, too.

“Your eyes are silver…” You smiled, taking a shuddering breathe. You closed your eyes, your hand going limp in his as everything turned to black. And this time, you weren’t in the void.

~Freeza’s P.O.V.~

Freeza watched the life leave the woman, her ki fading into nothingness. Her hand was cold in his and it unnerved him to feel such an icy chill against his own skin. The corpses he had touched in his past were no-name victims. They were of no importance to him. And this one shouldn’t have either, but he felt an ache in his chest, it felt similar to that blade that had sliced through him like butter.

The frost demon set the human’s hand in her lap, when a glow appeared in front of her form. He backed up in shock to see a gold sphere with a mist covering it hover in front of her chest. Freeza reached out, before gently brushing his fingers against it. He then recognized what the misty sphere was. It was the woman’s soul.

Freeza went to cup the soul, to see what he could do with it, when it flickered out and disappeared into thin air. The frost demon went to withdraw his hand, when he noticed something off. The purple plate on his arm had a tint of silver, along with the other purple plates along his body. He didn’t doubt that his dome must have had the same strange tint. Maybe the human’s last words weren’t that crazy…

The tyrant stood to the feet, leaving the woman in the grass, as he looked to the fight happening in front of him. The fighters who were left to fight, were beaten to the ground and he watched as 21 knocked down the remaining fighter, Goku. The android laughed hysterically.

“Finally! Now I can eat you all up!” She cheered, pointing a sharp finger at the saiyan. Freeza was having none of that. The frost demon stepped over, the grass around him seeming to flatten by an invisible force. 21’s gaze shifted over and her grin only widened when she saw Freeza. “Look who decided to show up, are you mad about what I did to your little friend?”

Freeza didn’t say anything, his eyes only narrowing at 21. She dropped her smile and scoffed, glaring at Freeza.

“Get over it. You won’t miss her anyway.” 21 looked Freeza over. “Something seems… different about you.”

Freeza continued to not respond as he made his way closer. 21 rolled her eyes before flicking her wrist and sending out a ki blast. The frost demon didn’t move and the blast hit him, but when the explosion cleared he was unscathed. 21’s eyes widened at this, stepping back in shock.

“No way… Did that human survive?!”

“…” A psychotic smile carved into Freeza’s face, as he began to darkly laugh. “Oh no, I hate to disappoint. But this power you see before you, is all me!”

“You’re… you’re lying.” 21 spoke slowly, as she clenched her fists and began to charge up her power, again.

“I promised you that I would defeat you by my own hand. It is only me this time around.” The silver tints along Freeza’s body shined, before he launched forward and swiped his tail. 21 caught his tail and swung him away, shocked at the rejuvenation of power from the frost demon.

“No…” She whispered, before Freeza flipped around and kicked the android upside the head. 21 tumbled to the ground, before sliding back onto her feet and growled. “No!”

21 charged a large ball of ki, much like Freeza’s death ball, and launched it towards him. Freeza caught it with ease and sent the attack straight back. 21 screamed as the ball ripped through her, flinging bits of her goo about. She shrieked and teleported, appearing beside Freeza and striking at him. Freeza caught her quick arm and turned to regard her with boredom.

“You’ll need to do better than that to stop me.” With one hard tug, Freeze ripped off 21’s arm and blew it up within his clutch. 21’s face twisted into horror.

“NO!! You can’t be this powerful!” She screamed, jumping back and sending out multiple lasers out at Freeza at once. The tyrant easily slipped past most of the beams, but one managed to graze across his leg. He landed back on his feet and 21 grinned at the damage. But everyone watched as the silver glow around Freeza brightened and the cut sealed up. 21 was paralyzed and she looked up to Freeza with widened eyes. “What are you?”

“An Agent of Destruction and it’s about time I end you.” Freeza held up his hand and formed the biggest death cannon he had created in a long time. The frost demon laughed as he tossed the ball of ki forward. “Bon voyage!”

“No, this can’t be!” 21 shouted, as she braced against the attack. But the ki barreled through her, eradicating every last bit of her body. When the attack dispersed, everyone waited for any sign of movement or ki.

“… She’s gone. She’s really gone.” Goku stumbled to his feet and looked to Freeza. “What WAS that?!”

“It was a bit of Ultra Instinct.” Everyone looked over to see two figures drop from the sky. One was the recognizably lean and cat-like form of Beerus, the god of destruction, and the other was his Angel attendant, Whis. The tyrant felt that abundance of power quickly leave him and he lifted his arm to see his purple plates were completely restored. The purple feline yawned a little, but kept a careful eye on Freeza. “It wasn’t full Ultra Instinct, but only a subform of it. But still, it’s not something to take lightly.”

“Indeed.” Whis chipped in, sounding even excited at the news. “Beerus still doesn’t have a full grasp of it. The fact that a mortal had even achieved a portion of it… it’s a big feat.”

“Does it look like I care? I never meant to achieve this form.” Freeza scoffed, glaring at the two gods. “You were here all along and just allowed all of this to happen.”

“It wasn’t our problem.” Beerus snapped.

“It wasn’t suppose to be mine either!” Freeza icily lashed back, his tail flicking angrily. “I deserve this new powerful form, but it is not enough payment for all the troubles I’ve had to go through!”

“Lord Freeza…” Freeza looked over to see his subordinate, Nappa. The lower-class saiyan was holding his beat up arm, but was looking at the frost demon with a solemn expression. “The human… is she…?”

Everyone looked to Freeza now and the tyrant let out a quiet sigh. He nodded over to the line of trees and turned around to face it.

“She’s this way…” Freeza spoke softly, but loud enough for the others to hear, as he led the way over to where the woman’s body rested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully Freeza didn't seem too OOC. I wanted a vulnerable moment, but it's hard to make someone like Freeza vulnerable.


	26. A New Wish

You felt something bright shine in your face and blinked your eyes to see a cloudy, blue sky above you. You sat up and looked at the flat surface below you to find a mirror-like floor that reflected the sky above. You carefully stood to your feet, your shoes tapping on the surface beneath you.

“Oh, good. I thought you…” You heard a familiar voice speak up and you swung around to look at Android 21. She was back in her original form though her lab coat was missing, her auburn hair was tied up into a ponytail and her glasses were removed. She had blue eyes, again, and they, with the combination of her soft expression, eased you slightly.

“Where am I?” You asked, watching her with caution.

“I don’t think this place has a name… it just is. It’s a point after death, but where life still calls to you.” 21 explained.

“So, limbo?” You threw out, the thought of it creeping down your back. You really did not like the thought of being between life and death. That’s more hellish than actually being dead. Not that you wanted to be dead, but you also didn’t want to get trapped in this mirror universe.

“Not exactly.” 21 chuckled, unfolding her arms and looking around herself. “Normally if someone were to die here, they would be sent to this world’s afterlife. But maybe because you’re from a different dimension… maybe their afterlife couldn’t accept you and sent you here instead.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I wanted to apologize for what the evil half of me did… I couldn’t control it and… it ended up taking your life…” 21 looked at you with a sincere face of sorrow. “But I also want to thank you for giving Freeza the strength to get rid of me, once and for all.”

“Evil half… You mean the you that was back there was…?”

“Not completely me.” 21 confirmed. You thought back to 16 and looked to the android in front of you, growing hopeful.

“Is that why 16 wanted to protect you?” It would have made sense. 16 was all about preserving nature and those with an innocent spirit, perhaps he had seen the good tucked away inside of 21.

“Yes. He believed there may have been a way to preserve the real me.” 21 beamed at the mention of 16. “It might also be because… well… I am his mother.”

“WHAT?!” You took a good look at 21 and finally realized what was so familiar about her. The auburn hair, the cold blue eyes, the similar ear piercings, everything about her screamed 16. But that meant one thing. “You’re Dr. Gero’s wife?! How did he score you?”

“To give some fair credit, I’m not his real wife. Just modeled after and programmed with some of her memories. He also modeled me after her younger appearance, so don’t get any crazy ideas.” 21 placed a hand on her chest, cocking an eyebrow. “And I’ll have you know, I love a man with brains. Which he had.”

“This is both gross and intriguing.” You smiled. “No wonder 16 cared so much for you… I wish all of this could’ve worked out better.”

“I wish that, too. But some things are just not meant to be.” 21 walked forward and took your hands. “Like you being dead. That is not your place and that’s why you’re here. So, you can go back.”

“But how?”

“Please, dear. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten already.” 21 teased and you really thought about it. And then it slapped you in the face, because it was obvious.

“The dragon balls!” You looked to 21. “The others are really going to wish me back?”

“After all you’ve done for them, why wouldn’t they?” 21 smiled softly, releasing your hands. “I must depart now. Have a safe trip home and… don’t forget us, will you?”

“Even if I tried, I don’t think I could forget any of you.” You smiled a little, too, before 21 disappeared in a flash of light. You blinked before looking around to see a sphere of light hovering in the air and covered by mist. You slowly approached the ball, before reaching out and grabbing it with your hands. A white light blinded your vision and you closed your eyes waiting for it to fade away.

~Freeza’s P.O.V.~

There was mixed reactions from the others of seeing the dead human. But they were all of some form of sadness. Though they wouldn’t admit it, Freeza had caught a few of his soldiers crying in grief. Cell had remained emotionless, though he seemed to keep an eye on Freeza, maybe trying to calculate the tyrant’s emotions. Freeza scoffed at the thought.

Most of the good guys were pretty solemn about it, though the younger ones got angry before turning into a ball of emotions. It reminded Freeza of his own son, making the frost demon uncomfortable at the reminder that he HAS a son.

They moved the girl from her rest against the tree and brought her to the kais’ temple. Ginyu offered to carry her and despite the captain’s stoic expression, Freeza could see the loss in his eyes. The captain had a tendency to grow attached to the members of his force and to see such a loss must have struck him. Despite wanting to carry the girl himself, Freeza allowed Ginyu to do so. The kais allowed the group in and placed her body on a stone slab in a room tucked in the back.

Soon after 21’s defeat, everyone had slowly felt their true power unlock and be restored to them, one by one. Freeza had been the first, since he had managed to break the seal over his self with only his sheer willpower. Or whatever that Ultra Instinct stuff was. He would need to look into that…

“Enough of this sitting in silence.” Freeza finally snapped, looking to Goku. “We are bringing her back with your dragon balls. Are you already in possession of them? Or will we need to hunt them down?”

“We? As in, you want to bring her back?” Goku asked in surprise.

“You act as if the idea had never crossed your mind. Were you not planning on reviving her?” Freeza narrowed his eyes at the saiyan and Goku quickly brought his hands up in a sign of defense.

“Of course we were gonna bring her back! I just didn’t think you cared that much…”

“We all owe it to her don’t we?” Freeza gritted his teeth and looked away. “I don’t want this… obligation to weigh on my chest. My troops and I will be remaining on earth until her revival. In that time, our only task will be to find the dragon balls and we will not start any war until she has returned.”

“Are you serious, sir?” Nappa asked, sounding hopeful.

“We will put aside past grudges until then… but the moment she attains life once more, I will kill all of you.” Freeza threatened the heroes, who all looked at him with disdain. But Goku’s glare turned into a smile and he nodded his head.

“Alright, we won’t get rid of you guys until you start up trouble anyway. If you want to help revive ___, we could use all the help we could get.” Goku admitted.

“Ginyu, your men and Nappa are tasked with aiding the others with finding the dragon balls as soon as they appear. Understood?” Freeza looked to the Ginyu Force and Nappa. Bright smiles lit on their faces and the tyrant received a series of salutes.

“You can count on us, Lord Freeza.” Ginyu assured.

“And how about you, Cell?” Goku looked to the bio-android, who had been quiet during the encounter.

“I have made up my mind already, but before I share it. I wish to speak with Freeza in private.” Cell looked to Freeza and they locked eyes for a moment. Freeza narrowed his own. What was this bug up to now? Cell moved out of the room and Freeza followed behind him, glancing back at the corpse before fully exiting the room.

“What’s so important that you wanted to speak in private?” Freeza asked, folding his arms and watching the bio-android warily.

“We agreed that once this seal over our powers was gone, this alliance of ours would be terminated.” Cell started, looking over Freeza. “I do plan on exacting my revenge on Gohan and I don’t have the patience to wait any longer than now. But… I was entertained by ___, she was an enjoyable ally and better than ones we could’ve been stuck with. I figured you would be the best to transfer a message through.”

“Oh?” Freeza raised an eyebrow at that. “Why don’t you do that yourself? If you are planning on killing Goku’s son.”

“I’m a little more realistic than you, Freeza.” Cell smirked. “I know the chances of me beating Gohan at this point of my power is slim, but if I happen to die during battle… Tell the girl I wish her luck in her future ventures. Also tell her to make a move already.”

“Make a move? What does that mean?” Freeza frowned and scrunched his brows in confusion.

“She’ll understand when she hears it.” Cell chuckled, before regarding the frost demon. “It was good working with you with this short time, Freeza. But know this, when I do kill the Son family and destroy this planet. I will come to kill you next.”

“I look forward to it.” Freeza laughed. Cell sent the tyrant a nod, before moving past him and stepping into the room. Freeza watched as Cell brought up two fingers to his head, addressing Gohan.

“Oh, Gohan. I heard you had a daughter while I was gone. I would like to meet her.” Cell commented, before disappearing in a blink of an eye. There were shouts of panic as people rushed out, the two in front being Goku and Gohan as they rushed outside of the temple. They were followed by their friends, leaving the only ones in the room to be Freeza’s soldiers and Beerus with Whis. Freeza stepped back in, and eyed the god of destruction and his angel.

“I assume you will be our ride home?” The frost demon inquired.

“Considering your last ride just ran out the door, it would seem that way.” Whis hummed and glanced to the human lying down on the slab of stone.

“We will wait outside for when you’re ready to go, but don’t take too long.” Beerus warned as he left the room with Whis.

“Lord Freeza, we will give you a minute to yourself.” Ginyu offered.

“Why’s that, boss?” Jeice asked and Ginyu shot him a look. Suddenly he and the rest of the men in the room understood. Freeza rolled his eyes and dismissed his soldiers with the wave of his hand. Once the others had left the room, Freeza looked back over to the deceased human. He stepped over to her and looked at her form.

The blood had been cleaned away from her face, hands and any other open skin, and Freeza’s own body. Her first layer had been removed for now, since her clothes had been tarnished beyond repair and covered with blood. A plain linen sheet had been placed over her form, concealing her open wound. Her hair was a bit of a mess since she had been moved haphazardly. Freeza sighed and reached out, smoothing out her hair and brushing it out of her face.

“I am starting to see why Vegeta has lost so much dignity over the years…” Freeza sighed, pulling back his hand. “He sacrificed it for something else.”

Without another word, Freeza turned and left the temple. He planned on returning to it as soon as he had all seven dragon balls. He wouldn’t forget, he would get the human back to her home.


	27. Revival

Freeza didn’t focus too much on the time that had passed, but things had changed from the point where this all started and where he was now. Right now, he was flying to his enemy’s home with the last dragon ball in his hands. At the start, if someone would have told Freeza he would be working with Son Goku to gather all the dragon balls to save a human girl, he would’ve blasted them into oblivion. But here he was, doing just that.

During his search with his Force, small things had begun to pop up. The first being Cell’s swift death the day they were released from their power seals. Freeza wasn’t there to observe it, but he heard that Cell had went down with a bang. He could imagine the bio-android in hell, again, waiting for everyone else’s return. Freeza hated the bug man with all he had, but the mutual hate made him a formidable ally.

At the beginning of the group of aliens stay, they resided in the Briefs’ home. Bulma wasn’t too excited, but she had insisted that, “It would be best to have two super saiyans and a swarm of swat bots keep an eye on the evil group.” Freeza didn’t appreciate the comment, but where else could they go? Turns out, they found another place to go.

One of the first things that was brought up was designing a ship to leave back to Freeza’s main hub of his empire. But making a ship would require money, which would require a job and working. So, while Freeza, Ginyu, and Guldo went out to find dragon balls, the other members of the the Ginyu Force and Nappa found jobs. With help from Yamcha, Jeice and Burter joined the Taitans as their pitcher and center fielder respectively, Recoome had become a part-time dancer, and Nappa had surprisingly took off in the movie industry as a producer and media mogul.

In no time, the Freeze Force had garnered enough money to craft and perfect a ship, ready to blast off when they were ready to leave Earth. With the leftover money, they rented out a large cabin in the mountains to stay away from peeking eyes and so Goku with Piccolo could keep an eye on them.

During all of this, they had gathered the dragon balls one by one after they had been fully restored.

The first found was the two-star ball, which was found by the young trio known as the Pilaf Gang. Though Freeza felt something off about them.

Next the four-star dragon ball was found in a cave, tucked away on a snowy mountain and found by the namekian.

Next was the seven-star, which was found on a farm by a family of farmer’s. Ginyu had stole it away while the family was gone.

The three-star ball was found tucked away in the canyons and was found by Goku who had stumbled upon it during a fly home.

Next the five-star ball was found buried in the beach and was dug up by Guldo, having proudly presented it to Freeza.

Next was the one-star ball which had been found by Bulma who had used her tracker to locate it’s precise position.

Finally, Freeza had found the final dragon ball, the six-star ball. After a week of no luck at finding anymore, the frost demon had returned to the lab room where this had all started. While snooping around and grimacing at the area where he found machines that created clones, he noticed the familiar orange glow. It was coming from a drawer on a desk and he broke the lock, sliding open the drawer to reveal the dragon ball. Below it was a letter.

“Forgive her. - 16”

Freeza frowned at the familiar number. A note left by that android it would seem. Freeza certainly wouldn’t be forgiving him for hiding away this dragon ball for so long. And that’s where he found himself now, bursting through the air to the Son home where the other dragon balls were being kept. Freeza landed at the front door of the hut and opened it, stepping inside.

He wouldn’t bother himself with knocking.

He stepped into the saiyans’ home and was immediately bombarded with nagging from his wife. Freeza was sure that Goku had to be the most annoying being in the universe, but his wife had certainly reaped that award away from him. Before the beast of the wife could really get going, Goku appeared and gave Freeza a solemn look when he saw the final dragon ball.

“It’s time.” Freeza announced, flicking his tail.

With a quick call to some of the others, a small group had shown up to the Son’s house. It consisted of Freeza’s army and a few of the saiyan’s friends. With everyone prepared to go, Goku teleported the group back to the world of the kais. Their arrival was foreseen and the kais greeted them there, but Freeza was growing impatient. He snatched away the sack of the dragon balls from the saiyan and released them onto the ground.

“Do the thing. I don’t care, just hurry it up!” Freeza ordered. Goku apologized to the kais, before stepping forward. Freeza moved out of the way as Goku brought his hands up, looking to the dragon balls.

“Eternal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth…” Goku began and the seven dragon balls began to glow with a bright light. “Shenron!”

A large, green, snake-like dragon erupted from the dragon balls and soared into the air. The sky turned dark and the dragon circled around itself in the air, before diving down and halting to face the group of beings.

“State your wishes.” The dragon known as Shenron stated, his voice booming across the land. Goku smiled and looked to Freeza.

“Go on, Freeza. It’s your wish.” Goku gestured Freeza forward, but the frost demon stepped back in shock.

“Your entrusting me with wishing her back?” Freeza asked in surprise.

“I don’t trust you with a lot of things, Freeza. But making this wish.” Goku rubbed the side of his nose, his smile softening. “I know you’re going to do the right thing.”

“… We will see then.” Freeza moved forward and Goku backed out of the way.

“What are you-?!” Goku shushed Krillin, as Freeza stood before the wishing dragon.

The frost demon paused there for a moment, fighting with himself. On one hand, he had the ability to wish for anything. Anything. Immortality was right in his clutches and he could just take it right before the heroes’ eyes. He could kill them all off, right here and now, and then he could hunt down the rest.

But… on the other hand. There was a human soul who had sacrificed herself for him, one who had dozens of people waiting for her return. One who had seemed to touch his own soul and had changed him on this journey. The memory of her warmth inside his soul returned, but it was just that. A memory.

He didn’t want that feeling to be a faded memory.

“Shenron, I wish for you to restore the life of ___!” Freeza shouted to the dragon that curled above him.

“Your wish is granted.” The dragon announced and his red eyes glowing to show off his power. Freeza waited for a light show, for the human to appear before him fully healed and dressed in white robes. But there was no light or show, as the dragon’s eyes dimmed. A minute passed and Freeza was about to asked the dragon what was going on, when a figure appeared at the entrance of the temple.

“You’re all okay…” ___ stepped out of the temple, her feet bare and the linen blanket that was covering her was wrapped around her form to cover the ripped parts of her clothes. Freeza didn’t even get to greet the girl, before many of the others ran over to greet her.

“___!” Nappa shouted, lifting the girl by the waist and swinging her around. She laughed and looked to saiyan in astonishment.

“Wow, you look good in a suit, Nappa. I never would’ve imagined.” She complimented, as she patted his shoulder before being set down. She was immediately pulled into a hug by Goku.

“Glad to have you back! We all really missed you!” The super saiyan cheered as he ruffled her already messed up hair. He released her, as she turned to greet Krillin, Tien, and Chiaotzu. Freeza scoffed at all the displays of affection, but he couldn’t help the own curl of his lips. His tail swayed around him as he began to step over.

“I missed all of you, too. But it only felt like a day since I’ve been here last.” She returned the giant group hug to the Ginyu Force, who were all excited to see her. When she released them, her gaze fell onto Freeza and her whole expression warmed up. She slipped through the crowd of people before she was standing before Freeza, making him have to look up at her. She tugged her blanket closer around her as she looked down, sheepishly. “You kept your promise…”

“That android didn’t stand a chance.” Freeza stated with an air of confidence, as he looked over the girl. She was really here, warm, breathing, and alive. She looked back to Freeza, her (E/C) eyes twinkling. She glanced around, before hesitating.

“And Cell…?”

“The moron was too impatient and got himself killed.” Freeza answered. The human’s face twisted into one of despair and he realized he should probably further explain. “21 wasn’t the one who killed him. After the fight, he provoked Goku’s spawn and… well, you can guess the rest.”

“That’s a relief, I thought…” ___ smiled and placed a hand on her chest, holding the blanket with the other. “At least he went down his way.”

“He did want me to relay a message to you though.” Freeza recalled the strange message and cleared his throat. “He wishes you luck on your future adventures. And he wants you to finally make a move… whatever that means.”

“Make a move?” The girl about choked as her face began to turn red. Freeza heard some of his men also gasp at the words and he wondered if they knew what it meant. “Did he… did he really say that?”

“Yes, do you understand what it means?”

“Yeah, I have an idea…” The girl spoke softly, her gaze drifting off.

“Hey, ___. The dragon has one more wish. You can use it to get home.” Goku prompted and Freeza felt a cold clutch around his chest. He knew what was coming since the beginning, he needed to push his feelings down and let it happen.

“I could go home…” A smile lit on the girl’s face, but it dropped as soon as it came. Slowly she passed by Freeza, not even giving a farewell as she went to stand in front of the dragon. She didn’t bother giving anyone a farewell. Freeza folded his arms behind his back and took a couple steps away, as he watched the girl. Thousands of words hung on Freeza’s lips, but he kept his mouth shut.

He wasn’t even being given the luxury to bid her farewell.

“Shenron! My wish is…” The girl hesitated, glancing over at Freeza. He cocked his head, wondering what she was up to. She was just going to wish to go home, wasn’t she? Why would she hesitate? “I wish… I wish I had the power and knew how to perform instant transmission!”

“As you wish.” The dragon drawled, as a glow appeared around the girl for a moment before fading. Instant Transmission, wasn’t that…? The dragon disappeared and the dragon balls soared into the air before blasting off back towards earth. ___ turned around and smiled, before bringing two fingers to her forehead.

“Don’t leave just, yet.” She requested, before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

~Reader’s P.O.V.~

You opened your eyes and found yourself in the hall of your house, where you had last been. You furrowed your eyebrows, before glancing into your living room. You saw your parents and a few friends in the living room, talking solemnly. They all seemed sadden and you would investigate that later. But right now…

You hurried to your room and changed into some clothes that were clean and not torn apart. You brought both fingers back to your head and closed your eyes, reaching out for Freeza’s ki. You couldn’t feel it and you were scared that maybe all of this had been a dream. But you peeked your eyes open to see your destroyed pilot suit and knew this whole ordeal couldn’t have been a dream. You closed your eyes and felt chilled fingers run along your arm.

You blinked out of your room, proving reality wrong.


	28. Making a Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter until the end, I hope you have all enjoyed the story!

You heard a round of gasps as you opened your eyes, again, to find yourself back in the world of the kai. You stood in front of Freeza, who seemed the most surprised by the change of events. You brushed your hair back and smiled.

“Do you all get it now? With instant transmission, I can go home or visit you guys as much as I want to. All I need is an energy signal.” You explained and large smiles broke out on most of the faces of your friends.

“But why?” Goku asked, not connecting the pieces together. “It’s real dangerous here and don’t you have a life at home?”

“I do have a life there and I do plan on continuing it, but you’re my friends and I don’t want to forget any of you, again.” Your gaze fell back to Freeza and you continued on slyly. “Besides, if I remember correctly, I was offered a position in an army here.”

There was a chorus of exclamations and you looked over to the Ginyu Force who all held an excited expression.

“Lord Freeza! Did you really offer…?” Ginyu asked, a hopeful look in his eyes. The frost demon exhaled and looked to you, a warning tone coming to his voice.

“Working for my army is no small feat. You will need to be loyal at all times, flexible when problems arise, and cunning when it comes to planning things. Its also a life-long duty and I do not tolerate shirking.” Freeza warned and you had a feeling he was trying to sway you from working with him, but you were having none of that.

“Challenge accepted.” Your smile only grew. Freeza seemed to regard you for a moment, before his shoulders relaxed and a smirk came to his face.

“If you’re so sure, my pet. Kneel before me.” Freeza ordered, gesturing for you to kneel down with his finger. You shot a slightly amused expression to the frost demon, before you knelt in front of him and bowed your head. “Human known as ___, hailing from the planet Earth… in another dimension, I hereby assign you to the position of Emperor’s Aide. In this position, you are expected to be at my side at all times and to serve only me. And unless there is a reason for me to tarnish this agreement, you will serve me until your dying breath.”

“I understand.” You bowed your head lower, before feeling a quick strike on each of your shoulders. It’s a better initiation than some of the others you had heard of. Freeza’s tail came around and gently raised up your chin, you hummed feeling the warm scales against your skin. You looked up at the frost demon, who looked pleased at your decisions before his tail snaked away and he looked to the others.

“You better start preparing, monkeys. I might be absent for a period of time, but this is not the last you will see of me.” Freeza laughed, his tail curling at his feet.

“We’ll be waiting, Freeza, and we’ll be stronger, too.” Goku smiled with an air of confidence. “Alright, everyone! Let’s head home!”

“I don’t suppose you would mind taking me back? I’ve touched that saiyan enough as it is.” Freeza folded his arms and looked to you, as you rose to your feet.

“Sure thing, that shouldn’t be a problem.” You smiled, before looking over surprised as the others approached.

“We wanted to give some quick goodbyes, in case you were going home for the rest of the day.” Bulma admitted.

“You guys are awesome…” You felt tears rise up in your eyes and that wave of nostalgia that had been building swept over you. Stepping over, you embraced Bulma who held you back. “Thanks for all the help, Bulma…”

“No problem! It’s what I do.” She laughed, releasing you and stepping back.

“___!” Two voices chirped as you were embraced on both sides by a pair of kids. Trunks smiled up at you as Goten pressed his face into your side and you held them back, ruffling their hair.

“Visit often, okay? It’s nice having more normal people around.” Trunks invited and Goten nodded in agreement.

“I’ll do my best to visit.” You promised, before releasing them.

“Yeah, don’t be a stranger. 18 would definitely like to meet you on better terms.” Krillin gave a half-smile as Piccolo nodded beside him.

“And keep that guy out of trouble, will you?” Piccolo smirked as he glanced at Freeza. The frost demon growled beside you, but made no further comment.

“Definitely drop by my dojo, Chiaotzu and I would really like to see you, again.” Tien smiled and Chiaotzu floated by him, humming in agreement.

“You have your own dojo now? Then I’m definitely stopping by!” Happiness filled you, hearing that Tien had come so far to even owning his own dojo.

“Gohan would like to see you, again, sometime. So, don’t be stranger and drop by on one of our big family dinners, won’t you?” Goku gave you some puppy eyes and you laughed.

“I will, I will! I thought fighting with you all would be enough, but there’s just an infinite amount of stuff to do in this world, huh?” You laughed sheepishly.

“Enough! Don’t we have places to be?” Freeza snapped.

“Yeah, he’s right. Come on, everyone!” Goku offered an arm out and put his fingers to his head, as the others gathered around him. You noticed Nappa and the Ginyu Force go over to join Goku on heading back.

“Hey, did any of you want a trip back with Freeza and I?” You offered.

“Nah, Kakarot can handle us.” Nappa waved it off, a crooked smile coming to his face.

“Don’t worry about us, soldier. But don’t forget to make a move!” Ginyu reminded as the rest of his force grinned, before the whole group disappeared with Goku. A heated blush came back to your face and you looked back to Freeza, to find him as confused as ever.

“I am curious, what did Cell ever mean by that? It’s just so vague…” Freeza trailed off with a slight hum, before looking to you. “How did you interpret it? Is it the same as what my men were proposing?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure we got the same idea…” You mumbled a little, as Freeza rose a brow. Your heart began to race and you couldn’t help but have 21’s taunting words rear back in your mind. Freeza had done so many horrible things, but aside from that why would he ever care for you? “Freeza… I guess I was wrong.”

“About what?”

“About you and about my decision in the end.” You ran a hand through your hair, sighing lightly as a slight courage began to build in your chest. “You’re not as horrible as I remembered as a child and you’ve changed a lot since our first encounter.”

You recalled the way Freeza’s mood had done a 180 when he realized you were a woman. The immediate protectiveness he had felt towards you when 21 had first appeared. That time he had playfully flirted with you and had taken you away from Tien so abruptly…

Oh my Kami. How dense were you? No wonder Cell was fed up with it, too.

“Woman, as much as I enjoy the confusion etched in your face, I have places to be.” Freeza tapped his tail against the ground, watching you expectantly.

“Cell, wanted me to make a move… and by that, he meant that we just needed to stop shying away from the topic and get to the point.” You announced, feeling the tips of your ears burn. “Freeza, I…”

You didn’t know what words to say, but looking at Freeza, you knew what you needed to do. You stepped closer and reached out, cupping Freeza’s face. The frost demon stiffened at your touch, but you ignored it as you paused to look at his eyes. Those sharp, red eyes gazed up at you filled with curiosity and a light fire. Why did it take you this long to realize how handsome he was.

If things turned out bad, the others could always wish you back with the dragon balls.

You leaned down and captured Freeza’s dark purple lips with yours. They were the softest lips you had ever kissed and you tasted fresh wine on them. Your eyes closed momentarily, but slid open as you gently pulled away. The frost demon looked at you with widened eyes, as he raised a hand up to trace his fingers across his lips.

“And what was that?” Freeza inquired and you felt a wave of embarrassment hit you. Did Freeza not know what a kiss was?

“That’s a kiss. It’s a way to show affection towards someone else.” You were too scared to move your hands from his face as you continued to explain, though your gaze dropped down. “It’s usually meant to show that you love someone… romantically and physically.”

“Is that so?” You shivered at the sultry tone of voice Freeza’s voice had taken on as you looked back to him. A smirk had curled on Freeza’s lips and his eyes were half-lidded as he gazed at you. Something suddenly wrapped around you and pulled you flush against Freeza’s chest, you weren’t surprised to see his tail was the culprit. Your hands came down to rest on his shoulders as he brought a hand up to trace your jaw. “You know, usually making advances on YOUR emperor is punishable by death. But I can make an exception for you…”

“Why’s that?” You asked, feeling your face burst into flames at his touch.

“Well, you’re the first and only one who’s eligible for a higher position in my army. No one has fit all the requirements, until you.” Freeza mentioned casually, twisting a lock of your hair around his finger.

“Not to prod, but what position is this?” Curiosity got the better of you, as you felt your heart speed up. You wondered if Freeza felt it, too.

“Oh, nothing special. But I think you would do nicely as my empress.” Freeza locked eyes with you, as you felt your breathe get caught in your throat. “You will need a year of working beside me before I would consider you for that position, but it is yours… if you want it.”

“I might need a year to think about it…” You admitted, shyly. Freeza chuckled at that, bringing both of his hands up to tangle in your hair.

“I thought so, you humans take too long to make up your minds. I, however, know what I want and if I have to wait to get it…” Freeza sighed and looked off to the side, seeming a bit miffed. “So be it.”

“Thank you.”

“Yes, I know. I’m handsome, powerful, and amazing. You’re so honored to be courted by me, I’m sure.” Freeza looked back to you with his lips pursed. “I’m tired of talking, I’m sure our mouths can be better used for that action you shared with me just a moment ago.”

You laughed, before you leaned down and pressed your lips against Freeza’s, again. The frost demon hummed in content as he pressed hungrily into the kiss, his tail tightening around your waist to hold you in place. You wrapped your arms around Freeza’s neck, pressing back just as fervently. It’s like a weight lifted of your shoulders. There would be no more “wondering” or “what-ifs” with you two.


	29. Epilogue

~Two Days Later~

“I still can’t believe you went on a month-long college trip without telling us, and how could you forget your phone?” Your father asked, as you handed him a plate piled with pancakes. He gingerly took it and gave you a thankful look.

“I know, I won’t let it happen, again.” You assured as you handed your mother her glass of orange juice. “So, you’re both heading out today? Heading back home?”

“Yes, but we were glad to see you were okay. Your friends were really worried.” Your mother took a sip of her drink as her gaze fell to your neck. She seemed to choke for a moment. “___, is that… is that a hickey?”

“What?!” You looked to the mirror hanging in your hallway and to your embarrassment, there was a dark, purple hickey just below your jugular. You seriously needed to talk with your “emperor” about how he handled you. You covered the hickey and looked to your parents with a sheepish smile. “I didn’t even see it…”

“I knew you went out to see a boy yesterday! When were you going to tell us about your boyfriend?” Your mother asked, a bright smile coming to her face.

“I want to at least meet the boy, make sure he isn’t a bunch of-“

“Dad!” You stopped before he could go on. “I was going to mention him, it’s just… there’s things about him you might not like.”

“What? Is he like a psychopathic murderer?” Your father joked, but he sort of hit the target with that comment.

“He’s different. Not like us. He’s… not from around here and he can be a bit of a jerk.”

“Oh, sweetie. Why would you settle for a jerk?” Your mother became concerned, but you held up your hands in assurance.

“He was rude at first, but… he’s become very kind to me and has opened up a lot since we met.” You stepped over to the kitchen and began to put the rest of the extra pancakes into some tubber-ware. You had two dozen pancakes and had purposely made a lot of extra. “We actually met on that trip.”

“Your dating someone you’ve only known for a month?” Your father sent over a cautious look and you laughed.

“Being in close proximity to someone for hours on end for a whole month makes you pretty close.” You sealed the tubber-ware and grabbed your phone, heading to the door. “I’m heading to my friend’s place. Mind locking up for me when you leave?”

“Sure thing, sweetie. We’ll see you in a couple weeks when the semester finishes up.” Your mother chirped and gave a slight wave. You waved slightly, before stepping out the door and clicking it shut behind you. You took a deep breathe, before pressing your fingers to your head and focusing on that familiar ki energy. You blinked, appearing outside of a spaceship where you could see some of the others packing away the last few things. You glanced over to see Freeza observing the operation.

“Hey, “your highness”. You have some explaining to do.” You stormed over and Freeza glanced over, regarding you with slight interest.

“About time, I was worried you wouldn’t show.” Freeza ignored your annoyed attitude as his eyes fell to your tubber-ware. “What is that?”

“For your men, since it seems they’re doing all the work.” You waved over to the Ginyu Force and earned a couple waves with shouts back. You looked back to Freeza and narrowed your eyes, pointing to hickey on your neck. “Care to explain this?”

“Hm.” Freeza examined the hickey, before nodding. “You’re right, I should apologize.”

“Good, I-“

“What was I thinking, only giving you one hickey?” Freeza reached up and traced his finger over the bruise, before brushing the pad of his thumb along your collarbone. “I apologize, I am inexperienced with giving someone else such pleasure. Perhaps I could make it up later…”

“Oh my Kami!” Your face burned brightly as you slapped Freeza’s shoulder, knowing it didn’t phase him. “You’re so evil!”

“And you love it.” Freeza purred, before Ginyu stepped over and saluted.

“Lord Freeza, the ship’s packing is finished, the engines are fueled, and we have already set coordinate destinations for your home planet.” Ginyu announced.

“Excellent, Ginyu. Prepare the ship for launch.”

“Yessir.” Ginyu bowed, before heading off to enter the ship.

“And it will take you a year to reach your planet?” You asked, looking to Freeza.

“With no bumps in the road, yes.” Freeza hummed. “It is too bad you don’t know anyone on my planet, this would make things much easier…”

“Wouldn’t it?” You smiled a little, before seeing Nappa make his way over. “Hey, big guy. How’s it going?”

“Great, just came by to give my farewells.” Nappa explained, shoving his phone in his back pocket, and you became really confused.

“You’re not going with them?”

“Oh no, I found my true calling here. I’m already onboard with two major projects and I need to stay here to watch them go through. Besides, I doubt Freeza would mind losing me as a soldier.” Nappa stated, glancing at the space tyrant.

“It will be nice not to have any saiyans in my army…” Freeza admitted.

“Well, I can’t wait to see your movies. I hope this whole producing thing goes well for you, Nappa.” You encouraged the saiyan, as he shot you a grin before heading off to say farewell to the others.

“Freeza, ___!” You looked over with Freeza to see Goku land with three other figures.He grinned and placed his hands on his hips. “Glad I caught you before you left.”

“I hope you meant, Freeza, because you know I can teleport. Right?”

“Huh… I always forget that. Anyways! It’s about time you met these guys!” Goku gestured to the first two figures. One was a purple cat-humanoid creature, wearing some Egyptian-like clothes and the other was a blue-skinned man, wearing similar clothes, with a strange swirl of white hair on his head. “This is Beerus, the god of destruction, and Whis, his angel.”

“Oh! I’ve heard about you both.” You admitted, stepping over and offering a hand. “I’m glad to have finally met you.”

“Such manners. No wonder Freeza has taken a fancy for you.” The blue-skinned man laughed lightly as he took your hand. “I am Whis and it’s a pleasure to meet you as well, dear ___.”

“So, you must be Lord Beerus.” Your hand was released from Whis as you looked to Beerus and gave a deep bow. “I am honored to be in your presence.”

“Hm… I like her. Much more than when she was dead.” Beerus clicked his tongue, swaying his cat tail behind him.

“And it’s just your luck, ___. Guess who dropped in today of all days?” Goku turned to look to the third stranger. You looked past the two god-like beings and jaw dropped at what you did see. A young man about your age stood off, examining the villains with a cautious gaze. He looked just as you remembered, aside from the change of clothes and the blue hair. “Hey, Trunks! This was the girl I mentioned to you!”

“Huh?” Trunks looked over, before his eyes landed on you. The wind rustled through his hair and his blue eyes seemed to sparkle. He was even more handsome in person. But that was all you saw from him, a physical attraction. You stepped over and offered your hand.

“It’s an honor to meet you, Trunks. I’ve heard and seen a great deal about you.” You gave a warm smile and the half-saiyan seemed to relax before taking your hand.

“I’m no hero, just doing what’s right. That’s why I’m back here.” Trunks spoke and you were relieved to hear the voice you knew from your child. He glanced over your shoulder at the villains, again. “I was told you were keeping an eye on… those guys. But I want to hear a more confident response from you.”

“I am keeping an eye on them and I’ll make sure they stay in line. They all mean well… besides maybe Freeza, but Goku and the others are not so easily defeated. I’m sure there’s nothing for them to worry about.” You patted Trunks shoulder as you gestured over to the group of villains. “Besides, I can give everyone here a warning a year ahead of time.”

“That does make me feel better. We already have enough havoc going on as it is.” Trunks sighed, but offered a small smile. “It was really nice meeting you, I’d say I’d like to meet, again, but if we did…”

“The future would be in danger, again?”

“Yeah…”

“I get you. I know you’ll fix whatever is going on, you always do.” You assured, before you heard the spaceship’s engines turn on. You walked back over, waving to your new acquaintances. “That’s my cue to go! It was nice meeting you all!”

Some of them waved back, as you took your place back by Freeza’s side. By the stiff expression and the twist of his tail, you had a feeling he was annoyed by something.

“Something wrong, Freeza?”

“Nothing, you just seemed especially happy to have met that brat who had cut me in half.” Freeza stated, his voice rising a little at the end. You knew he was doing his best to withhold his anger.

“Oh, come on. You know I love you more than him. I just barely met him and I’m just a fan of his.” You reminded, but it seemed your frost demon was not convinced. The Ginyu Force made their way onto the ship and you both followed.

“Is that so? Then why haven’t you shared with the others that we are courting? Afraid of how they will feel? Ashamed that your with someone they detest?” Freeza huffed lightly, as he stepped up the ramp of the ship with you. On the other hand, you narrowed your eyes at the tyrant as you both stopped at the entrance to the ship as the ramp receded behind you. Without a word you grabbed Freeza by the shoulders, moving to be in front of him before looking out to the others. Freeza went to question you but you cut him off, as the door to the opening began to slowly slide shut.

“By the way! I’m dating Freeza! Bye!” You shouted, before leaning down and giving a quick peck to Freeza straight on the lips. You felt the frost demon freeze beneath your hands, as you watched Goku and Trunks jaws hit the floor. You laughed as the opening slid the rest of the way and the Ginyu Force broke into cheers.

“First an emperor’s aide! Next courting the emperor himself! You’ve landed yourself in a very fortunate position, sheila!” Jeice patted you on the back, before Burter put his arm around your shoulder in a side hug.

“Just watch, she’ll apply for the Ginyu Force next!” The blue man hissed with laughter. You felt the ground beneath you rumble as the ship took off into the air.

“Oh! You should, ___! You’d be a great part of the force!” Recoome encouraged.

“But be warned, we train every day. So, you can’t slack off if you do join!” Guldo warned, as Burter released you.

“This brings me so much joy! I must perform my ceremonial “Celebration of Love" dance for you both!” Ginyu insisted, looking absolutely giddy. That seemed to snap Freeza out of his paralysis, as he looked to the Force’s captain with a strained expression.

“Captain Ginyu, you don’t have-“ You cut Freeza off, by leaning down and kissing the corner of his mouth. He looked to you in absolute shock as you beamed at Ginyu.

“We would love to see it later! We’ll get treats, lighting and music for the occasion!” You promised, as Ginyu looked to you with great honor.

“Thank you, my lady. I will go prepare!” Ginyu hurried off, as the rest of the Force scattered to do their duties on the ship. You felt the ship rock a little as you must be breaching the atmosphere. Your nerves began to rise in panic as you realized the reality of your situation. You were going to be in space.

“How strange. Where did that rush of confidence of yours go?” Freeza asked, giving you a more smug expression.

“I’ve seen space a lot, but… I’ve never been in it.” You admitted. “It’s just so… big and I don’t know what’s out there and-“

“You still worry about the most mindless things.” Freeza tsked, though the harshness from his face receded. He offered one of his hands. “You’re with the most powerful mortal in the universe. What do you really have to worry about?”

“…” You sighed, a smile coming back to your face as you took his hand. “I do worry about that ego of yours going to your head.”

“And that’s why your my aide. You make sure I don’t overestimate my power.” Freeza chuckled, before pulling you along with him. You both stepped into the main hub of the ship which had a line of windows looking out. You were met with a view of thousands of stars and it was endless. Fear filled your veins and you clutched Freeza’s hand. “You know enough about this universe. Do you really have anything to fear out there besides me?”

“The unknown will always scare me.” You admitted, before you looked down to Freeza, catching his red eyes. You heart raced. Kami, how did he do this to you? “But our story has just begun. Ready to write your next chapter, “soulmate”?”

“I am not amused by your play on words.” Freeza rolled his eyes, but his tail wrapped around your waist, pulling you into his side. A smirk slid back onto his features. “But yes, I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the story! 200 kudos! I couldn't have done it without all of you awesome people! Thank you!
> 
> Stay around to see a couple Dragon Ball oneshots I'll be posting and an extra chapter for this! But otherwise, thanks for staying around!


End file.
